


The Girl and the Moonlight Crow

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu AU. This is an AU story where Karasuno boys were half-crows. [y/n] was still a child when she was lost at the forest and was saved by a mysterious Karasu. Everyone tells her she was just dreaming but she know she wasn't. Years later, her town was attacked, killing almost everyone. When she was alone, she was saved by the Karasu's and now, living with a murder of crows. She knows one of these Karasu's was  the one who saved her when she was a child. But who? And will she be able to find her missing brother and friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change in the future. Not beta-ed (most of the chapters).

 

This is a story of a young girl and a lonely half-crow. Or should we say, a legend. A story that were passed down from one generation to another. The story had been altered and changed many times so no one knows the real version of this legend. But let me tell you the version I know.

The story began at ancient Japan, on a small town of Karasuno. Karasuno is a town in the middle of the forest surrounded by the gigantic branches of the humongous trees.

People of Karasuno were trapped inside their own town. They were trapped by the nature guardians called Aoba Jousai.

Many townfolks, mostly merchants have tried to leave the town and venture the forest to find any town where they could trade their goods but no one among those who left have returned. Rumor was, they were eaten by the Karasu's.

Karasu's were mythical monsters. Well, some people call them gods but to most, they were nothing but cursed creatures. Karasu's could be described as half-man half crow. They are human with black wings. No one knows where they came from but it was believed that they were the reason why the townpeople of Karasuno were imprisoned by the Aoba Jousai's. It was said that the King of the Karasu have angered the Leader of the Aoba Jousai and was punished along with the other Karasu's and the whole Karasuno. 

But anyway, both Karasu's and Aoba Jousai's were nothing but rumors. No one have seen them before and that's why a child named [y/n] bravely left the town alone and head deep into the forest to pick up some mushroom. in the middle of the night.

"I'm glad it's full moon tonight." [y/n] chirped happily as she walk into the forest. She has been warned not to stray away from the forest track and not to go deeper before but brave little [y/n] disregards her older brother's warning.

No one knows she was in that forest. Her brother, tired from work at the farm quickly fell asleep after eating dinner while her mother, still sick slept early.

[y/n]'s father was missing. He was a vegetable merchant and one of the few people who left their town to find any nearby village where they could sell their goods. After her father disappeared, her mother got sick and her older brother began working to death to support the three of them. [y/n] wanted to help and so tonight, she decide to head to the forest to find some edible mushroom for tomorrow's breakfast and hopefully, some herbs for her mother.

"I'll surely get scolded tomorrow but I'm sure brother would let me be if I manage to bring a lot of mushroom."

The child continued on her way, deeper and deeper into the forest. She was too focused with mushroom hunting. Too focused that she didn't realized that she's venturing the part of the forest where the trees were the highest. Thanks to their height, the moonlight won't go through.

It was too late when she noticed that not only it was very dark but she as also lost.

"Where am I?" She cried as she looked around. She turned to retrace her tracks but only managed to go deeper into the dark forest.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her. "Eeek!" Without checking whatever it was, she began running away as fast as she can. She don't have any idea where she was heading. All she knows was she need to get away, fast. 

A protruding root caught her and fell on the ground. 

"Owww..." She looked down on her knee. It was bleeding. She sniffed as tears welled on her eyes. "Brother!!!" She wailed as fear, pain and hopelessness mixed up inside her.

She should have listened to her older brother. Ittettsu nii-san was always right. He said the forest was dangerous. If only she listened to him.

"Brother! Help me!!!"

"Shut up! You're so noisy!"

"!!!"

The child's eyes widened as she felt the wind swirled around her. She looked up where the voice was coming from. 

It was dark but the silhouette  of the source of the voice was something she have never dream of seeing. It was a silhouette of a man with a gigantic bird's wing.

"K-karasu..." She shook in fear. She heard some of the people talking about the creature living at the forest. The Karasu's.

Run. Yes. She wanted to run but her fear and wounded knee won't let her. She also wanted to scream but even her voice was frozen. Never in her life she have thought of dying as a food for the Karasu. Sure, her mother scares her of feeding her to the Karasu's when she's being naughty and a bad girl but she knows she's just scaring her. But now... It seems that she'll end up as a bird feed anyway.

"A human child, huh?" The Karasu muttered, looking down to the shaking figure of the child. He then landed down on the ground and began walking to her. As a reflex and being the only move she could do considering her condition, she crawled away.

"Please, don't come near me." She begged.

Sensing her fear, the Karasu stopped. "What are you doing here on this part of the forest?"

Ignoring the question, [y/n] continued crawling away. She need to get away from him. She don't want to die yet. Her mother and brother would cry if she does.

"Hey! Stupid human! I'm talking to you!"

"No, no, no. Stay away!"

"Why you-" He stopped and looked up. "Shit... They're near."

"No. No. No..." The child kept crawling until she felt two strong arms hold onto her small body. Her eyes widened as she was lifted up. "NO!!!" The Karasu was holding her.

"Stop struggling and keep quiet if you want to live." The Karasu said in a small voice.

Threatened, she closed her mouth although small sobs were still heard.

"Good. Now, hold still. Close your eyes if you're scared." The Karasu said and flies.

"Eek!" [y/n] closed her eyes in fear and buried her face on the Karasu's chest. She's always bad with height.

The Karasu was fast. He was flying but not that high. But even though it wasn't that high, for a small child it was a long flight down to the ground. Her eyes remained closed as they fly.

Questions floated on [y/n]'s mind. Where was he bringing her? What was he planning to do with her? Will he eat her?

[y/n] wasn't sure how long they've been flying but it was pretty long. Thankfully, it finally ended. The Karasu put her down and she took that as a sign to open her eyes. 

To her surprise she's in front of the town gate. "What?" Why was she there? Weren't he going to eat her?

With a questioning look, she turned to the Karasu. "Hey-" But... Hes gone. What's only left was a single feather, dancing in the air and the moon, gazing down at her.

[y/n] reached on the feather and held it on her small hand. She stared down at the black feather, thinking about the Karasu who saved her and sighed. "He didn't wait for me to thank him."

Later in the morning, she told her brother and mother about her adventures but they just told her that she was just dreaming. Even her best friends, Hitoka and Kiyoko wouldn't believe her. But she knows he wasn't a dream. The Karasu who saved her wasn't a dream. After all, she has his feather as a proof.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Beginning

 

  
"What?! You've gone to the forest again last night?!" Yachi Hitoka, one of [y/n]'s best friend stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you already stopped visiting that forest?!"

  
  
"Well, I stopped but whenever I see the feather, I couldn't stop thinking of Mr. Crow." [y/n] said with a sigh. It has been ten years ever since she met the Karasu who brought her back when she was lost. After that fateful night, [y/n] would return to the forest (although she makes sure not to get too far or stray away from the tracks) and would call for the Karasu. Sadly, the Karasu have never shown himself to her ever again. [y/n] wanted to thank him but that was not the only reason why she wanted to see him. It was dark when they met so she wasn't sure how her savior looks. She feels bad not knowing how the one who saved her looks like. That and she feels attached to him.

  
  
"How many times were going to tell you that you just dream of that Karasu." Shimizu Kiyoko said this time. "If Takeda-san found out that you've been going to that forest gain, he'll surely get angry.

  
  
[y/n] huffed and crossed her arms. "He's being too over protective." The Takeda sibling's mother died eight years ago. And ever since their parents died, Ittetsu, [y/n]'s older brother became too over-protective of her. [y/n] knows that her brother was just worried about her. She's his only relative left and he promised to their mother that he will protect her. Still, [y/n] doesn't like it when her brother treats her like a helpless child.

  
  
"[y/n]!" A voice called out to [y/n] from a distance.

  
  
"Oh, it's brother."

  
  
Standing up on the road, a little away from the tree where the three girls were sitting, was [y/n]'s older brother. It seems that he was ready for work now.

  
  
"I'll be late tonight so don't wait for me! Make sure you go home before dark and lock the doors!" He reminded her.

  
  
[y/n] rolled her eyes. There he goes again. "Alright! Just go!"

  
  
"Take care!" With that, Ittettsu walked away.

  
  
"He really needs to stop treating me like a child. I'm a grown up!" [y/n] complained.

  
  
"He's just worried." Shimizu defended him.

  
  
"I know. I know. But still, it won't hurt to give me a little bit of freedom. I mean, 6:00 is my curfew! That's early!"

  
  
"Karasuno's a pretty dangerous place. It won't hurt to be more careful." Shimizu said.

  
  
"That's right! I don't have a curfew but there's no way I'm leaving the safety of my house at 6:00." Yachi seconded.

  
  
"You need to stop chasing after an imaginary creature you've seen on your dream. Don't go to that forest anymore."

  
  
"Fine." [y/n] said. Of course, she's not serious. She wont stop until she sees that Karasu again. After all, she knows he wasn't a dream.

  
  
On a distance hidden by the trees, two pair of eyes were watching.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
_'Swish'_

  
  
Landing on the ground, a blond Karasu with a golden brown eyes heard arguing voices. A green haired Karasu landed beside him. "Kageyama and Hinata were arguing again." The green haired one said with a chuckle.

  
  
"They're damn stupid. It is painful to be on a same proximity as them. After all, stupidity is contagious." The blonde said and began walking inside the Karasu's 'nest'. The other Karasu chuckled as he followed.

  
  
The nest was actually their home. It was a big area, hidden by the gigantic twisted branches of the trees. For so many years, the nest have become the Karasu's safe haven. 

 

Karasu's live along with the other Karasu's. They always go on a group. Although some of them prefers going alone, like the blonde Karasu. Sometimes, the green haired Karasu would tag along but most of the time, he'll fly out without informing others.

  
  
The leader of the Karasu's allows him to go wherever he wanted but he was required to return every five days so that everyone would know that he was still alive.

  
  
The two Karasu made it inside where a black haired one and orange haired one were arguing. Near them, were three older Karasu's. 

  
  
"Hey! You two. Daichi's getting angry." A long haired Karasu tried to stop them but they won't listen, too lot on their bickering. He looks quite scared.

  
  
"Dumbass Hinata!" 

  
  
"What?! You're just dumb as I am!" 

  
  
"Uh-oh. Daichi-san's going to burst." The blonde said with a grin, enjoying the sight.

  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU TWO!" The dark haired Karasu shouted, finally getting the younger once attention. "How many times I'm going to tell you that you're allowed to bicker since  that was your only source of entertainment but to tone it down!"

  
  
"Sorry. Daichi-san."

  
  
"Sorry."

  
  
"Hehe. You guys angered, Daichi again." A light grey haired Karasu said before turning to the newcomers. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi has returned."

  
  
With this, everyones attention turned to the duo.

 

"Good, Tsukishima. You're still alive." Daichi said with a smile.

  
"I am." The blonde named Tsukishima said in a small voice.

  
  
"Seriously, Tsukishima. You just disappears and reappears." The orange haired one said.

  
  
Tsukishima smirked. "Yes. But every time I see you and Kageyama, I keep having this feeling that the two of you were just getting more and more stupid."

  
  
"What did you say?!" The duo glared.

  
  
"Were going to have a meeting later. So stay for a bit. Were just waiting for Ennoshita and the others to bring back Tanaka and Nishinoya." 

  
  
"Huh? Where's Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san? It was pretty rare for them to leave the nest."

  
  
"Recently, they've been visiting Karasuno, Tsukki. It seems that a human woman got their interest. They've been watching her ever since they saw her." The green haired Karasu explained.

  
  
"Human, huh? Does the lack of women began getting on to them and they've began going for a human?" Tsukishima snorts.

  
  
The grey haired Karasu sighed. "You can't blame them. Hundred of years ago, the women of our race were brutally murdered by the Itachi's while the men were out. For a hundred years, those two lives without any woman around them."

  
  
"And so? Me too. But you've never seen me frolicking with a human woman."

  
  
Daichi sighed. "Tsukishima, do you still hate humans? You know, not all human were like 'her'."

  
  
Tsukishima closed his eyes and turned. "I'll be going on my room. Yamaguchi, call me when it's time for the meeting." He said and left.

  
  
"Ok. Tsukki." The green haired Karasu said as he watched his friend worriedly.

  
  
"Daichi-san? What do you mean by 'her'? Whose 'her'?"The black haired Karasu asked. Beside him, the smaller Karasu was also confused.

  
  
"Oh right, Hinata and Kageyama were not born yet when that happens." Daichi sighed. "Let's say. His older brother lose his ability to fly thanks to a human girl."

  
  
**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

  
  
Evening...

  
  
"Good. He's asleep." [y/n] closed the door of her older brother's room as he snores on his sleep.

  
  
She tiptoed out of their house and head out into the forest.

  
  
It was full moon. [y/n] smiled and looked up. it was also full moon when she met the Karasu.

  
  
Like usual, she walked through the path. Although she wanted to go deep into the forest, she won't risk getting lost again. As much as she wanted to she the Karasu, there was no way she would let herself get lost. Still she walked farther than she usually takes. However, there's no sign of the Karasu or any animals around.

  
  
The main reason why farming and foraging were the main source of food of the people of Karasuno was because of the fact that animals such as boar or deer were pretty rare on the area. No matter how rich the nature on that area, an invisible force were keeping the animals away. That's why meat was considered as a luxury in Karasu.

  
  
She walked for an hour, going in circles until she decides that it was another failure once again. She began heading back to Karasu when suddenly, a wind flew past her stopping her from her tracks. "Wh-what's this." She have a bad feeling about this.

 

Going with her instinct, she began running back to Karasu. Then, just as she was a few distance away, she noticed smoke coming from the direction of the town. "Wh-what?"

  
  
With a heavy feeling and fear, she keep running and running only to face a terrible sight. She fell on her knees with eyes wide and filled in tears. How did this happen? She only left for an hour. How come this happened in just an hour?

  
  
In front of her were burning houses of Karasuno. Many dead bodies were scattered around. The smell of iron filled her nose making her feel nauseous.

  
  
"No. No. No!" She cried out.

  
  
She shouldn't have left. Like ten years ago. She's been thinking how stupid she was for leaving that late at night. If only she didn't go, then she'll know what happened. Sure, she also might ended up dead if she didn't left. But it was better to die than to be left alone.

  
  
"Alone? B-brother." That's right. Maybe her brother survived. Shimizu and Yachi too. They're strong right? So maybe they survived. Convincing herself, she forced her legs to stand and began running to their house direction. However, what greeted her was a burned down house. "No!!! Nii-san!" She cried and fell on the ground. Not caring about dirtying her, clothes, she remained there, crying in hopelessness. She have never felt so alone. What's going to happen with her now?

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Karasu's Nest

 

  
_The scent of smoke._

  
  
_The scent of burned bodies._

  
  
_The scent of blood._

  
  
_Disgusting scent assaulted [y/n]'s nose as she run through the ruins of Karasuno. Tears stained her cheeks as she frantically searched for her brother and friends._

  
  
_"Nii-san! Hitoka! Kiyoko!" She called as she looked around. However, what answered her were silence. "No! Please don't leave me alone!" She then tripped and fell on the ground. That's when she felt her finger touched something damp and cold. With fear visible on her eyes, she looked down beside her. "Nn-no..." Horror filled her as she saw a horrifying scene in front of her. "Nii-san..." Beside her, was her brother's lifeless body. Half of his face were burned while blood oozed out of his stomach._

  
  
_"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!"_

  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!"

  
  
"[y/n]! It's ok! It's ok!" Warm embrace engulf [y/n]'s body as she woke up from her nightmare.

 

  
  
Eyes wide in fear, she looked to the one who were comforting her. Familiar soft black hair and warm embrace. "KK-Kiyoko?"

  
  
Shimizu pulled away and siled at her. "Yes. It's me."

  
  
More tears fell from her eyes in relief. "Thank god, you're safe." She sobbed as she hugged the older woman once again.

  
  
Shimizu pulled off after a while. "Yes. Hitoka-chan too." As if on cue, Yachi entered the room, carrying a damp looking towel.

  
  
"Hitoka!"

  
  
Yachi, upon seeing her awake, run to the bed and hugged her. "[y/n]-chan! I'm glad you're awake. I'm so scared." Yachi cried, shaking. Crying as well, [y/n] hugged her back.

  
  
When the two girls finally calmed down, they pulled off. That's when [y/n] realized that she's inside an unfamiliar and rather strange looking room. The wall of the said room looked like twisted branches of a gigantic tree, the floor were covered with dried straws and leaves, while the bed where she was laying resembles a bird's nest.

  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.

  
  
"Oh. Well, were-"

  
  
"Kiyoko-san!"

  
  
"Were here, Kiyoko-san!"

  
  
A gust of wind entered the area as two men flies inside the room. Note... 'flies'. And they were not just ordinary men, they're Karasu men.

  
  
"Kiyoko-san! Tanaka and I caught some fish for you!" The first one said. He has a dark wild hair, ruffled upwards with a blonde tiny turf of hair falling on his forehead. He was quite small in stature, almost on the same height as Yachi.

  
  
"That's right! We heard from Suga-san that we can't scavenge food for you since humans stomach wouldn't be able to handle it so we went to the river and catch some fish! Look how many, Nishinoya-san and I caught!" The other Karasu, a bald one who somehow looks intimidating said this time, showing their catch.

  
  
"K-karasu?" [y/n] finally managed to force her voice out. When the two came barging into the room, they caught her in surprise.

  
  
"Oh yes." Shimizu said and sighed. "I'm sorry, [y/n] if we didn't believed you when you told us that Karasu's were real."

  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry." Yachi also apologized before turning to the men. "Karasu's saved Kiyoko-san and I. Then, Kageyama-kun and Hinata found you later when they're looking for more survivor."

  
  
"I... I see." Just then, she finally remembered. "Brother! how about brother! Where is he?"

  
  
Yachi and Shimizu exchanged glances while the two Karasu's looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. But we did't found anyone alive when we checked before coming back here." The smaller one said.

  
  
"N-no." [y/n] whispered as eyes were once again filled with tears. Her dream came crashing back to her. "I'll go and find him." [y/n] jumped down from the bed.

  
  
"[y/n]! No!" Shimizu grabbed her arm. "It's still dangerous in there!"

  
  
With a fierce look, she turned to Shimizu. "I don't care! I'll go and find him! I won't stop until I find his body and see for myself that he's gone!" She shouts, pulling her arm away from the other woman's grip.

  
  
"[y/n]-chan! calm down, please!" Yachi was beginning to panic while the two Karasu looked scared. They've seen their captain angry many times but this is the first time, they've seen an angry and hysterical, human girl. And to them, it was quite scary.

  
  
"LET ME GO!!! KIYOKO!!! LET ME GO!!!"

  
  
"What's this noise all about?" A voice said, getting everyones attention.

  
  
"Tsukishima." The bald Karasu, Tanaka said in a low voice.

  
  
On the doorway was a tall Karasu with a blond hair and golden brown eyes. He was looking at the scene with a rather annoyed expression. For some reason, [y/n] couldn't take her eyes away from him. 

  
  
"Tsukishima! How's the investigation?! Who attacked Karasuno?!" Nishinoya asked as he approached the tall Karasu. Snapping from her trance, [y/n] turned to look at Nishinoya then to Tsukishima.

  
  
"Got this in there." Tsukishima said, showing them a long white feather.

  
  
Tanaka and Nishinoya's eyes widened. "Th-thats... An Shiratori's feather!"

  
  
"Shiratori?" Yachi and Shimizu turned to them with a questioning look.

  
  
"Shiratori's were like us. They're half eagle, half human." Tanaka explained. "But I don't understand, what do they want from Karasuno? They're not a kind of creature who will just attack for no reason."

  
  
"The human probably angered them." Tsukishima offered with a shrug.

  
  
"What?" [y/n] turned to Tsukishima with a glare. "Anger them? We don't even know them! We don't even know that they exist! And we will never do anything to harm other creatures! Were not like that!"

  
  
"Never do anything to harm others?" Tsukishima then chuckled. "Like hell I'll believe that." He turned and flies away.

  
  
Gritting her teeth, [y/n] watched the blonde Karasu disappears.

  
  
"[y/n]-san. I apologize for Tsukishima. He's just a jerk like that." Tanaka said.

  
  
"Well, Tsukishima hates human so that explains everything." Nishinoya added.

  
  
"Hate humans? Why?" Yachi asked.

  
  
"Long story. It has something to do with his brother and a human woman though. I'll tell you some other time."Nishinoy said, scratching the back of his neck.

  
  
"I need to go back to Karasuno." She said and run out.

  
  
"Wait! [y/n]!" She heard Shimizu called but she keep running, ignoring her.

  
  
[y/n] run aimlessly. She wasn't' sure where she was going, truthfully. She was looking for any door or entrance but all she could see were twisted branches walls, stick and dried leaves.

 

Just then, something swoop past her, surprising her.

  
  
"Hello." That 'something' said.

  
  
Looking up, she was greeted by a small orange haired Karasu.

  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked innocently.

  
  
"To Karasu." She simply answered before running again. The Karasu followed her. "Why are you running around then?"

  
  
Beginning to get annoyed, she shot him a glare. "I'm looking for a door or an entry way! Stop bothering me!!!"

  
  
"Oh. You wont find any door in here." [y/n[ stopped and turned to the Karasu confused.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
The orange hared Karasu pointed upward where there's an opening hole. "That's the only way out and in."

  
  
"I... I need to go back to Karasu. I wanted to see Karasu."

  
  
The Karasu tilted his head. "But theres nothing in there anymore but ruins." Upon hearing it, [y/n] began crying more loudly as she fell on her knees. "Whoa! Sorry! Don't cry!" The Karasu panicked and stepped on the ground in front of her.

  
  
"Look. I can't bring you there since captain told us it was still dangerous there. But me and my buddy would go there and find anything you want us to find. Then when it's safe, we'll bring you there, ok?"

  
  
[y/n] looked up to the Karasu. He was smiling and it was reassuring.

  
  
"My brother. I want to find my brother." She sad and looked down. "I know, he's already dead. But... I t least want to find his body and bury him properly." She sobbed.

  
  
The Karasu pats his head. "I'll find him then. I'll find all the bodies and bury all of them, so don't worry." He sid and pats her head. 

  
  
[y/n] looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you."

  
  
Her future on that nest was still uncertain. But she needs to keep moving on. That's what her brother would want her to do.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. My Only Treasure

 

  
"Woah! Woah! This tastes so good!!!" Hinata exclaimed as he ate the food that the three human girls cooked.

  
  
"I never thought that human food were this good." Kageyama added before stuffing his face with some rice.

  
  
[y/n] smiled happy that the two were enjoying themselves. She owe these two her life. She want to thank them. So even though it wasn't that big, her and her friends made them food. At first, everyone was wary of the food. It seems that Karasu's eat their foods, raw. No one wanted to touch what they made. But after a short while, Nishinoya and Tanaka who doesn't want to offend Shimizu, took the risk and began eating. The expression on their faces were priceless. After one bite, they looked like they were sent to heaven. Seeing the enjoyment of the two Karasu's the other Karasu followed. Well, everyone except one.

  
  
[y/n] turned her eyes to the corner where a blonde lone Karasu was sitting, he looks emotionless as ever. Tsukishima Kei. The ever twisted Karasu with a problematic attitude.

  
  
Yachi offered him some food a few moments ago but he refused, telling her he just ate. [y/n] wasn't sure what's with him. But he seems to hate humans. Truthfully, she was interested with him. For some reason, she wanted to talk to him. But whenever she tries, he would send her a deadly glare and scowl. Shimizu keeps her distance away from the Karasu since he wasn't friendly at all. While Yachi was to scared to even look at him. Still, she would try to make a small talk with him once in a while. She was unsuccessful though.

  
  
Other than Tsukishima, everyone on the 'nest' were friendly. Particularly, Hinata Shouyo and Sugawara Koushi. Kageyama seems pretty unfriendly at first thanks to his ever eternal scowl but he was actually nice. Another scary looking one, Azumane Asahi was very friendly too. In contrast to his feature, he was actually quite a scaredy cat. She even saw him running away in fear from a small single bee. The leader of the Karasu's Sawamura Daichi treats them nicely, warning the Karasu's not to make the girls uncomfortable or they'll pay for it. Yamaguchi Tadashi who was probably the only friend of Tsukihima was actually kind. Although once in a while, he would join Tsukishima whenever he was teasing Kageyama and Hinata. [y/n] has a feeling that Yamaguchi has a crush with Yachi. He tend to blush whenever Yachi talks to him after all. Yachi's clueless though. [y/n] doubt she noticed Yamaguchi's subtle glances to her. Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito and Kinoshita Hisashi were the trio who saved Shimizu and Yachi. Compare to the other Karasu's they seems weaker but they were all kind. The three, especially Ennoshita always makes sure that Tanaka and Nishinoya won't do something outrageous around Shimizu. Even though he was weaker, the two were quite scared at him for some reason. Tanaka and Nishinoya were too loud and wild. But [y/n] knows they're not bad. She actually enjoy watching them mess around. Strangely, even though Shimizu ignores them, they still looked lovestruck as if she said yes to their confession. Overall, Karasu's were strange but nice. Well, everyone except Tsukishima.

  
  
And speaking of Tsukishima, the said man stood up and stretched his wings. A sign that he was going to fly.

  
  
"Where are you going Tsukishima?" Sawamura asked as he looked up from his food.

  
  
Turning his head a bit, Tsukishima answered. "Patrolling. Who knows, Shiratori might attack us next."

  
  
"Ah Tsukki, wait. I'm coming with you." Yamaguchi said, putting down his food.

  
  
"I'll be fine alone. Just eat." The blonde simply answered.

  
  
"I'm done already so let's go." Giving him a small smile, Yamaguchi also stretched his wing and flies. Sighing, Tsukishima followed.

  
  
"Be careful, you two" Sugawara yelled.

  
  
[y/n] watched the two. Tsukishima might be a jerk but she couldn't help but to feel worried. Ennoshita told her that Shiratori were quite strong. They were also fast. Most of the time, they attack alone. But even though they were alone, they were capable of killing many opponents. If they're that powerful when they were alone, what more if they attack on a group?

  
  
"Are you worried about them?"

  
  
[y/n] turned to the voice. "Azumane-san." She looked up once again. "Yes. There were only the two of them. I don't think they're capable of fighting against a Shiratori with just a two of them.

  
  
Azumane chuckled. "Yes. Even if all of us attack all at once on a single Shiratori, with our strength right now, we won't be able to defeat them. However, Tsukishima and even Yamaguchi were quite smart. They're not the strongest around here but with their brain, they would be able to at least escape the danger. So don't worry."

  
  
[y/n] turned to Azumane and smile, relieved. "Ok."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Weeks had passed ever since [y/n] and her friends began living with the Karasu's. She was used living with them by now and even just a bit, she already accept the fact that her brother was gone. Sure she still cries every night. But when it's daylight, Hinata would go on a great lengths to make her laugh. She wasn't sure if it's intentional or not but Hinata and Kageyama tends to act silly, making her laugh a lot, taking her mind away from the tragedy of losing her town and brother. Yachi loves to clean and so she'll walk around, fixing the nest here and there. Yamaguchi would go with her most of the time or when he wasn't around, Yachi would hang with her, Kageyama and Hinata. Shimizu who was the most mature of the three and the oldest one teaches Ennoshita and Sugawara to cook. She also teach them how to use human tools. The three girls were busy most of the time, giving them no time to think about their destroyed town.

  
  
Both Shimizu and Yachi were orphan so they don't have anyone to grieve for unlike [y/n]. Still, even though they were not close with the other townpeople, the two still feels bad for them.

  
  
Right now, Shimizu was giving a lesson to Sugawara and Ennoshita with Tanaka and Nishinoya looming behind them, while Yachi was helping Narita and Kinoshita gather some sticks to strengthen the nest. So right now, [y/n] was alone with Hinata and Kageyama who looked bored.

  
  
"I'm bored." Hinata complained as he lay down on the ground, face down.

  
  
"Shut up! This is the 50th time you said, that! It's getting annoying! Dumbass!" Kageyama shots.

  
  
[y/n] chuckled a bit. She heard that these two were the youngest of the Karasu's. Although even though they're the youngest, they're a hundred year old. Still, she could't help but to think of them as younger brothers.

  
  
"Ah right, [y/n]-chan." You turned to Hinata.

  
  
"Yes?"

  
  
"Yachi told me that when you were younger, a Karasu saved you when you were lost in the woods. Do you know who it was?"

  
  
Oh. She forgot about him. That's right. She have been looking for that Karasu for many years now. This is her chance. Her chance to find out who it was.

  
  
"No. I don't know. Do you guys have any idea who it was?" She asked hopefully.

  
  
Kageyama and Hinata both shook their heads. 

  
  
"We were only allowed to fly out of the nest three years ago. A Karasu's not allowed to leave the nest until he reach his 100 years of age. So definitely not me and Hinata. Also, Hinata just learned to fly recently so it really wasn't him." Kageyama pointed out, earning a growl from the smaller Karasu.

  
  
[y/n] chuckled at this. The two fights a lot but they were actually close friends.

  
  
"I don't think it's Daichi-san and Suga-san too. They don't leave the nest. They're needed here after all. And not Azumane-san. He's too scared to leave the nest." Kageyama mused.

  
  
"Noya-san and Tanaka-san's a no too. They only began leaving the nest when they saw Shimiu-san." Hinata added. "That leaves Ennoshita-san, Kinoshita-san, Narita-san, Yamaguchi and Shittyshima."

  
  
Kageyama snorts. "I doubt it's Tsukishima. That guy is twisted to the core."

  
  
"That's right! That's right!" Hinata agreed without hesitation.

  
  
[y/n] however felt something inside her. She feels like disagreeing the two. The two has a point. Tsukishima doesn't seem like the type who help others much more, a human. Still, she feels like that's wrong.

  
  
"Kageyama, Hinata." A voice called, interrupting, [y/n]'s train of thoughts.

  
  
"Suga-san."

  
  
Sugawara approached the trio, smiling kindly. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

  
  
"Sure."

  
  
"Well, can you go and capture some fish on the river? Noya and Tanaka wouldn't go. They said they don't want to leave Shimizu. The other's were out and the two of you were the only once available."

  
  
"Something to do! Yay!" Hinata jumped up. Kageyama also stood up and stretched his wings.

  
  
"Uhmm! Can I go too?" [y/n] suddenly asked.

  
  
"But [y/n]. It's dangerous out there." Sugawara looks at her worriedly. "If it's Ennoshita and the two, I would allow you. But Kageyama and Hinata..." He turned to the two.

  
  
"Wah! That's mean! Suga-san! You don't trust us to protect [y/n]-chan?!" Hinata complained. Kageyama just sulked.

  
  
Seeing the faces of the younger Karasu's, Sugawara sighed. "Fine. I'm sure I'll get scolded by Daichi later but fine, I'll allow it."

  
  
"Yay!" [y/n] and Hinata cheered.

  
  
"Just promise that you guys won't take too long. If there wasn't much of a fish then just go home. We still have some vegetables on stock so we have food later and even tomorrow. Also, don't take your eyes off [y/n] and protect her from danger. Understood."

  
  
"Yes."

  
  
"Understood!"

  
  
Sugawara turned to [y/n] and smiled, ruffling her hair. "Take care."

  
  
[y/n] nodded, returning the smile.

  
  
"Let's go [y/n]-chan!" Hinata energetically picked, [y/n] up and flies away.

  
  
"What?! Hey! Bastard! Don't just go flying first!" Kageyama angrily yelled and followed after Hinata.

  
  
Sighing, Sugawara shook his head, wondering if he made the right decision of leaving her on the duo's hand.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
Tsukishima flies into the sky, alone. Yamaguchi was with him but he ditched him somewhere along the way. Beginning to get thirsty from flying too long, he decides to land down near the river to get some water.

  
  
Just as he landed, he heard voice coming from the river's direction. He then hid behind the tree and peaked. There, sitting on the rock was one of the human girls his fellow Karasu brought to their nest. Standing in front her, carrying a basket filled with fishes were the two idiots, Kageyama and Hinata.

  
  
"Tsk." He turned around in distaste, and prepared to leave when the girl talked.

  
  
"This feather was left by the Karasu who brought me back home when I was lost at the woods, ten years ago."

  
  
Wide-eyed, Tsukishima turned his head back to the trio's direction.

  
  
"It was dark at the woods and my eyes were closed when he flew me back and when he finally put me down, he left when I was distracted so I didn't saw his face."

  
  
Tsukishima's eyes landed on the feather she was holding. A single big feather that belongs to a Karasu.

  
  
Smiling, [y/n] held the feather to her chest. "It's very important to me so I always have it with me. When I'm holding it, I feel protected for some reason." She look down with a warm smile. "It's my only treasure."

  
  
"How stupid." Tsukishima whispered as he carefully leave the area.

  
  
Flying once again, his mind were drifting to [y/n]. "Damn her. I hate humans. I hate her."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Kei and Akiteru

 

  
Annoyed. No. Wait. At this point, she wasn't annoyed anymore. She was pissed. To whom? Who else? Tsukishima.

  
  
Ever since he returned from his five days outing to who knows where, Tsukishima has been acting more snarky than usual. Normally, he would ignore her the same as how he ignores Yachi and Shimizu and focused on pissing Kageyama and Hinata. But for some unknown reason, he's acting hostile to her too. Whatever she says, he would shot a nasty remark. Whatever she does, he would say something against it. Everything she does, he has something bad to say. Just what's with him?

  
  
Everyone noticed it too and once or twice, Daichi would warn Tsukishima of his behavior. Twice, Hinata and Kageyama would shot something nasty for her in return. And many times over, Tanaka and Nishinoya tries to attack Tsukishima for being mean to her only to be restrained by Ennoshita and Sugawara.

  
  
As far as [y/n] knows, she didn't do anything to make Tsukishima this mean to her. She haven't seen him for five days and she couldn't remember crossing paths with him whenever she accompanies Hinata and Kageyama on their fishing. So why?

  
  
Sitting on one corner, scowling, [y/n] stared into a distance. She was trying to restrain herself from lashing at Tsukishima and she's not sure how long she could hold.

  
  
Sugawara took a seat beside her. "Are you alright, [y/n]?"

  
  
[y/n] turned to Sugawara, giving him a small smile before nodding.

  
  
"I'm sorry about Tsukishima. Even as a child, he already have a sharp tongue but what happened to his brother worsened it."

  
  
Curiously, she looked at the Karasu. "I keep hearing about his brother. What exactly happened to him?"

  
  
"Well... I'm not sure if I should be telling you this. But it's not like it is a secret anyway so I can't see any harm in telling you."

  
  
This happened around 500 years ago... At the time when both human and Karasu's live together at Karasuno.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
**500 years ago...**

 

_"Akiteru Nii-chan! Let's play a ball!" A young Karasu called out to his older brother, holding up a ball. The innocent smile on his face was enough to melt anyones heart._

  
  
_Akiteru, an older teenage Karasu smiled at his younger brother and ruffled his head. "Sorry. Kei. But I promised to meet up with Chiyo today. I'll play with you later though, I promise."_

  
  
_The younger Tsukishima pouted. "Ever since she became your girlfriend, you stopped playing with me."_

  
  
_Akiteru chuckled at his younger brother. He's being cute. "That's not true. I played with you yesterday, remember?"_

  
  
_"Only yesterday! You're always busy with her!"_

  
  
_Akiteru crouched down on his brother's level. His brother was actually taller compared to the other children on his age but thankfully, still smaller than Akiteru. However, Akiteru was  beginning to worry about the upcoming years. His brother might end up taller than him once he grew up._

  
  
_"How about this. Tomorrow, we'll go at the top of the mystical tree and hang in there. You like that?"_

 

_Upon hearing the so called mystical tree, the child nodded excitedly. "Yes!"_

  
  
_"Alright. Good boy." He stood up and stretched his black wings. "I have go now. Bye Kei!" He waved and flew up into the sky._

  
  
_Smiling brightly, the young boy waved back. "Bye nii-chan!"_

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
_Tsukishima Kei, a boy with somewhat warped personality sat under the tree, busy reading a scroll he found on their house. It was actually quite interesting. It was all about some weird gigantic lizard like extinct creature. The scroll didn't mentioned what this creature was called but apparently, they were one of the first inhabitants of the world. That's until they were punished by the gods and were all killed. At least that was what the scroll said._

  
  
_"Tsukki." Beside him, a young Karasu called._

  
  
_"What is it, Yamaguchi?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the scroll._

  
  
_"Well, a girl asked me to tell you that she like you."_

 

_"If it's a human, tell her I'm not interested with human if it's a Karasu, tell her I don't like her whoever she was." He simply said still eyes on the scroll._

  
  
_"Oh ok. Well, it's a human. It's Kumiko-chan."_

  
  
_Tsukishima let a snort. "I don't like that human. She thinks she's beautiful when she's even not."_

  
  
_"That's kinda mean, Tsukki. I think she's kinda cute." Yamaguchi argued._

  
  
_"You need to get your eyes checked."_

  
  
_"Why don't you like humans?" Yamaguchi curiously asked. Tsukishima has always been mean with his words but it was always a lot more worst when it comes to humans._

  
  
_"I don't know. Probably because a human girl was taking my brother's attention away." He spat bitterly._

  
  
_"You know, whether it's human or Karasu, it was bound to happen that Akiteru-kun would pay attention to her if she is his girlfriend."_

  
  
_"Well, it happened that the girl is a human so I don't like humans."_

  
  
_Yamaguchi sighed. "Chiyo nee-san is actually nice though. She told me that she really wanted to talk to you but you keep glaring at her so she's quite hesitant."_

  
  
_"And you believed her? Too bad. I don't like her."_

  
  
_"Tsukki... You're so stubborn."_

  
  
_Just then, familiar voices caught the children's attention. They turned to the direction of the voices. Seeing who it was, Tsukishima's mood dropped more further. Walking side by side, hand in hand was his brother and the woman, Chiyo._

  
  
_"I hate humans."_

  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
_The next day, Akiteru and his brother walked on their way to the mystical tree. Human and Karasu's alike, greeted his brother with a warm smile. Akiteru has always been kind. he doesn't care whether you're a human or a Karasu. Whoever you are, you'll be treated nicely. That's why everyone like Akiteru._

  
  
_"Brother, whose this little giant I keep hearing about?" The child asked curiously. Yesterday, on his way home, he heard some old geezers talking about an excellent Karasu soldier called 'Little Giant'. Akiteru was also a soldier so he must know him._

  
  
_"Oh. Well, let's just say, despite his small wing, he flies higher than anyone of us who has longer and bigger wings. He is also strong and could drive away any single Fukuro, Shiratori and Neko if they're not careful."_

  
  
_"But you're strong too, right?"_

  
  
_Akiteru laughed nervously, although his brother didn't noticed it. "Y-yes. Of course I am."_

  
  
_"Oh. Akiteru and Kei, huh?"_

  
  
_The brothers turned to the voice._

  
  
_"General Ukai!" Akiteru saluted to the old man._

  
  
_This man is Ukai Ikkei. The greatest hero and now general of the Karasuno's soldiers. People says that this man singlehandedly defeated an army of Shiratori, destroyed the Itachi's military base on the east and fought bravely against the neko. The young Tsukishima thinks it was just all an exaggeration. One thing is certain though. This man is a spartan like leader, responsible for the spartan like training of the Karasuno soldiers. He's the reason why Akiteru looks like he just fought on a hell like war every time he goes home from the training._

  
  
_"What are you doing here, general? It's kinda rare for you to go here."_

  
  
_"Well, I'm sure you heard about this but Itachi's have been abducting people around the area."_

  
  
_Akiteru nodded at this. "Yes. I heard that not only here but also on Nekoma."_

  
  
_"That's right. That old geezer told me that three girls have disappeared last week. But that's not all." The old man's expression was grim. And even as a child, Kei could tell they're in a serious trouble. "Yesterday, we found three dead Karasu girls. All of them have their wings ripped."_

  
  
_"W-what?!" Akiteru looked horrified. For a Karasu, their wings were the most important part of their existence. Karasu criminals who committed rape and murder would have their wings ripped so having those innocent female Karasu's wings ripped was quite horrific to other Karasu's. Not to mention, they were also killed. "Those bastards." Akiteru's fist tightened as he gritted his teeth. He'll never forgive those Itachi's for what they did._

  
  
_Ukai laid his heavy hand on Akiteru's shoulder. "Be careful, Akiteru." He turned his eyes on the younger one. "And you too Kei. The Itachi was now probably aware of the existence of the 'Tempest Wings.'"_

  
  
_"General!" Akiteru's eyes widened as the old man mentioned about the 'Temepst Wings'. He's been keeping it a secret from Kei._

  
  
_"Tempest Wing?"_

  
  
_The old man turned his eyes to Akiteru in disbelief. "You didn't told him?"_

  
  
_Akiteru turned his head away, refusing to meet Ukai's eyes. Ukai let a sigh and crouched down in front of Kei, holding his shoulder._

  
  
_"Listen, Kei. You, your brother and your father has a rare set of wings."_

  
  
_The young boy looked confused. He tried to make his wings move but he was still considered as a chick so the wing remained still on his back._

  
  
_"I don't know why your brother have hidden it from you. But those wings has an ability to control the weather and summon a great storm strong enough to destroy a whole island."_

  
  
_No way. He has a cool set of wings. He feels ecstatic hearing it but the expression on the older men's face tells him that there was a catch._

  
  
_"However, no one could control that power. No one. Even your father."_

  
  
_The child's eyes widened. His father died when he was still a baby. He used to ask his brother and mother about him but they always change the topic with a pained expression whenever he do so. That's why he stopped asking._

  
  
_"Wh-what happened to my father?" He asked as he glanced to Akiteru. He has the same pained expression right now._

  
  
_"Your father... He was the strongest weapon of our race. He was the strongest soldier. Tempest wing was pretty rare and it's quite a miracle for the father and his sons to have them so back then, our race became arrogant." Ukai began his tale. "No one wanted to fight us. Well, except for the Neko's but that wasn't a real fight. Neko's were always playful and they tend to attack us just for fun. We fought back but didn't really take it seriously knowing they're just bored out of their wits. Even the Itachi's formed an alliance with us although they betrayed us later on." He sighed. "Everything changed when the proud king of Shiratori, Ushijima Wakatoshi was crowned. He was young. But ambitious and prideful. They invaded us." He closed his eyes as the scene flashed on his memory. "Were strong. But with the exception of your father, were not strong enough to fight against the powerful Shiratori. They have wider wings, they could fly faster than us, they have sharp talons. And their stamina. That was something we don't have." Ukai stood up and looked up into the sky. "Your father fought until he gets tired. And in the end, he took the greatest risk."_

  
  
_"R-risk?" Kei swallowed the lump on his throat. For a very long time, he wanted to hear what happened to his father and now, Ukai's finally telling him._

  
  
_Akiteru stepped closer to Kei. "The King ordered father to unleash the power of his wings."_

  
  
_"The problem was, your father, no matter how he tried, he couldn't control that godlike power. He tried once and for three days, the Karasuno drowned in rain." Ukai continued. "Still he has no choice but to obey. he wanted to save his village and his family so he unleashed the power. The Shiratori backed up. However... The storm continued. The trees, the whole land. Everything was destroyed. Everything's in chaos. And the storm continued without any sign of stopping. The wind violently slammed us. Many died."_

  
  
_"Then how did you manage to end it?" The boy asked._

  
  
_Akiteru looked away while Ukai looked down on the child. "Your father ripped his own wings."_

  
  
_Kei's eyes widened. A Karasu. A hero, losing his own wings._

  
  
_Akiteru gritted his teeth. "The Tempest Wings were different than a normal wing. Ripping a normal wing wont kill a Karasu. Ripping a tempest wing on the other hand..."_

  
  
_"...would kill the Karasu." Ukai completed._

  
  
_"F-father died because of that..." Kei whispered. He then turned to Akiteru. "Then, us?"_

  
  
_Akiteru nodded. "I lied, Kei. I am a soldier but only by name. I'm not allowed to go into a war because of my wings. I'm not even allowed to leave our town for too long. I need to stay where everyone could watch and guard me. Because If I lose control, i'll destroy everything."_

  
  
_"Then I... I won't be able to become a soldier?"_

  
  
_Akiteru's silence answered Kei's question._

  
  
_"Tsk."_

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Evening...**

  
  
_Kei was lying on his bed and staring up on their ceiling, replaying everything that Ukai and his brother told him this morning._

 

  
_He really can't believe it. He sat up and reached on his wings, pulling it in front of him. His wings were quite small. It looks the same as Yamaguchi's so he really can't tell if it really was a 'Tempest Wings.'_

  
  
_Just then, a loud knocking interrupted the silence of the Tsukishima's home._

  
  
_"Akiteru! Akiteru!"_

  
  
_"That's that woman..." Kei rushed out from his room, and run downstairs where he found his mother and brother along with Chiyo. She was crying and his brother doesn't know what to do to calm her down._

  
  
_"My sister. She was abducted by the Itachi's! Help her please!"_

 

_"What?! Where did they brought her?!" Akiteru asked, shaking the woman's shoulder._

  
  
_"Her playmates who managed to hide said that she heard the Itachi talking about a camp on the south not too far away from here."_

  
  
_Akiteru's eyes widened and turned to his mother. "Mom, go and tell General Ukai about this. And Kei. Take care of Chiyo." He stretched his wing as he run out of the door._

  
  
_"Akiteru!"_

  
  
_"Nii-chan! Where are you going!" Kei run after him._

  
  
_"I'll go to the Itachi's camp!" He said and flew._

  
  
_"What?! Akiteru!" Their mother called but he was already gone. "Kei! Stay with Chiyo! I'll go to General Ukai." Without waiting for Kei's response, she left._

  
  
_"Mom... Nii-chan..."_

  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
_Kei and Chiyo sat silently. Both were worried. Kei wasn't sure how long they were waiting but before he knew it, it was morning. Kei stood up and walked to the window. That's when a group of Karasu flew down._

  
  
_"They're back!" Kei called and run out of the door only to face a horrific sight. His crying mother along with Chiyo's sister steps aside as two karasu laid Akiteru's beaten body on the ground._

  
  
_"Yumi!" Chiyo run out and hugged her sister but then, her eyes widened as she turned to Akiteru. "Aki!" Covering her mouth with tears spilling from her eyes, she looked down to Akiteru._

  
  
_Kei's eyes landed on Akiteru's back only to be surprised seeing that it was no longer black. His once beautiful jet black feathers were now ruffled white._

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
**Back to present...**

  
  
[y/n] looked down sadly upon hearing Sugawara's story.

  
  
"Akiteru didn't die because the Itachi didn't ripped his wings. However, the Itachi's used a strange magic to suck all the power from Akiteru's wings. That's probably the reason why his black wings turned white."

  
  
"Then, what happened to Chiyo?" She asked.

  
  
"After that, Chiyo distanced herself away from Akiteru. Whether it was because of guilt or she thinks he wont be useful anymore, no one knows. And then later on, karasu's decides to leave the Karasuno and lived inside the mystical tree. This nest."

  
  
"I understand why he hates humans now. But not all human were like Chiyo. If it was me, i wouldn't leave my lover just for that reason. I would even love him more because he bravely sacrificed what's important to him to save someone important to me."

  
  
Sugawara smiled. "I know. that's what we keep telling him for hundreds of years now. Oh! Right. I forgot to add this, but a few years after we left Karasuno, we discovered that Tsukishima Kei's wings were not actually a Tempest Wings. It was actually a Moonlight Wings."

  
  
"Moonlight Wings?"

  
  
He nodded. "It releases magical dusts with a mystical power to create illusions. The feather also emits warm aura and gives comfort to some people."

  
  
"Comfort?" [y/n] pulled out the feather she always hid with her. "Comfort, huh?"

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. The Scenery under the Blue Sky

 

  
[y/n] walked alone inside the hallways of the 'nest'. Like usual, Shimizu was busy with her cooking discussion with Ennoshita and Sugawara while her fanboys follows her like puppies. Yachi sleeps inside her room. Kageyama and Hinata who was with her most of the time were sent to gather some fruits at the forest. The two asked her if she wanted to join them but she didn't go with them this time. Why? Because she wanted to do something.

  
  
After hearing Tsukishima's story from Sugawara, [y/n] couldn't help but to think about the blonde Karasu. She wasn't sure if it was pity or something else but right now, all she wanted is to talk to him and befriend him. Sure it was no easy feat. Were talking about Tsukishima here and everyone knows he was the number one jerk of all of the Karasuno. Still, she wanted to try.

  
  
She passed Yamaguchi a few moments ago and asked him whether, Tsukishima's around. He told her he haven't left the nest yet and was probably hanging out somewhere in there since he wasn't in his room. Yamaguchi looks like he was wondering why she was looking for him but didn't asked her. He just continued on his way after saying goodbye.

  
  
"I wonder where is he." [y/n] muttered. She's been looking for a while now but she can't find the tall Karasu. She really hope he haven't left yet. Because if he did, then he'll be away for five days. Sawamura said that Tsukishima has always been a loner. Ever since he learned to fly, he would leave the nest and return just to report then leave again. He said, he wasn't sure what Tsukishima was doing or where he goes.

  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you walking in circles?"

  
  
"!!!"

 

[y/n] looked up where the voice was coming from and almost cursed seeing who it was. "Tsukishima." So that's where he was hiding. No wonder she couldn't find him.

  
  
On one of the branches above her was the one she was looking for, sitting comfortably while looking at her with an amused look.

  
  
"You look like a lost cast, you know?" He said with a smirk. "Who are you looking for? If it was the shrimp and the king, then they already left."

  
  
[y/n] tilted her head, giving him a questioning look. "Shrimp and King?"

  
  
"What? You don't know the shrimp and the king? You're always with them."

  
  
"Are you talking about, Hinata and Kageyama?" She asked, unsure.

  
  
"Who else?"

  
  
"Why are you calling them shrimp and king?" She asked once again.

  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Hinata's short while Kageyama was the son of our fallen king."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened. "Kageyama's a prince?!"

  
  
"WAS a prince. Can you see any kingdom he could rule in here? Our race were almost extinct."

  
  
"Oh." [y/n] sadly looked away. She didn't mean to touch that subject. However, Tsukishima wasn't really bothered with it. He already accepted the fact that they were the last of their race and when they're gone, the existence of the Karasu's would be gone as well.

  
  
Then again, maybe not. After all, Nishinoya and Tanaka, not to mention Yamaguchi were trying to woo the two human girls. He could still remember that back then, human and karasu's relationship was normal. A child of a karasu and a human always ends up as a karasu since karasu's blood was stronger than human's blood, dispelling any human mortality on the child's body.

  
  
Yamaguchi's still being shy but it won't take long before he gathers enough courage to make a move. Heck, he has bigger chance to land on a girl compared with Nishinoya and Tanaka since their target was not really interested with any of them.

  
  
And this woman... [y/n]... Hinata and Kageyama could still be considered as 'baby crows'. They're still innocent and childish. But once' they grow up, they'll surely go for this girl. 

  
  
"[y/n]-san." [y/n] turned to newcomer.

  
  
"Kinoshita-san. Do you need anything?"

  
  
"Well, Shimizu-san asked me to tell you if you could gather some edible mushrooms for her. She said you know how to differentiate the poisonous one from the edible."

  
  
[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Yes. Sure. I'll get some for her."

  
  
"Thanks." Kinoshita looked up to where Tsukishima was lazing off. "Tsukishima, captain wanted you to bring accompany [y/n]-san."

  
  
"Why me?" Tsukishima's eyebrows knit.

  
  
"You're the only one available. I would do it but I'm not yet done with the captain's order."

  
  
"Tsk. Fine!" Tsukishima jumped down in front of [y/n] and picked her up without any word.

  
  
"Wai-"

  
  
And then, shutting her up, he flew up into the air in an insane speed.

  
  
"Slow down!" She yelled. 

  
  
[y/n] closed her eyes tightly as she wrapped her arms around Tsukishima's neck. No matter how many times she flies with someone, she still find it hard not to get scared. It's not like she don't trust the Karasu's. But it was a long fall down. It's scary.

  
  
"You always flies with the shrimp and the king? How come you're still this scared?"

  
  
"It's high."

  
  
She simply answered with a shaking voice. Her grip around Tsukishima was tight and her eyes were shut.

  
  
Just then, the speed accelerates.

  
  
"What..." Slowly, she opened one of her eyes. She was greeted by a smirking Tsukishima. "You bastard! You're doing this on purpose!

  
  
"Huuuh? I don't know what you're talking about." He replied in an 'oh so innocent' tone.

  
  
"TSUUUKKISSSHIMMAAA!!!

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"You bastard. I'll never forget this!" She violently picked some mushroom as she continued her verbal assault against Tsukishima.

  
  
"You're hurting the mushroom, you know." Tsukishima said as he leaned on a tree, not too far away from where [y/n] is.

  
  
"Go to hell!" She threw some mushroom at him and run to the grassy area.

  
  
"Hey wait thats-"

  
  
"Ahh!!!"

  
  
A loud thud was heard as [y/n] fell on a small hole dug by something. Tsukishima guess, by Neko's. 

  
  
"Clumsy idiot." He muttered and approached the fallen girl.

  
  
"Ow... That hurts."

  
  
"Don't go hurting yourself when I'm the one assigned to guard you. The captain would kill me if something happened to you under my care." Tsukishima grabbed [y/n] by arm and pulled her up. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

  
  
"My backside hurts but other than that, I think I'm fine."

  
  
"You got enough mushroom already, let's go back to the net before you hurt yourself again. I don't want to deal with the shrimp and the king if you get hurt." Tsukishima was about to pick her up when she stepped back away from him with a glare. "What's your problem?"

  
  
"I don't want to fly with you. You're going to go into an insane speed again."

  
  
"I'm going to leave you here." Tsukishima was beginning to get annoyed. 

  
  
"Go ahead. I'll just wait for Hinata, Kageyama or anyone to find me and bring me back." She stubbornly shot back.

  
  
"Damn it! Just come on! I'll get scolded if I left you here!"

 

She looked away defiantly. "I don't care."

  
  
"This place is dangerous."

  
  
"I know."

  
  
"Neko's loves human meat. Not to mention this is Fukuru's hunting grounds"

  
  
"So what?"

  
  
"You'll get killed if I leave you here."

  
  
She knows he was bluffing. "Then so be it."

  
  
"Ah! Damn it! What would make you to shut up and come?!"

 

  
"Promise that you won't go fast."

  
  
"Tsk. Fine."

  
  
"Say promise."

  
  
"I already said fine."

  
  
"'Fine' is not 'promise'."

  
  
"Ah damn it! I promise I'll fly more slowly!"

  
  
She stared at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

  
  
"Damn it woman! Just come already!" He's beginning to lose his patience. Out of the three woman, this one was the most annoying.

  
  
"Juts make sure you're not lying."

  
  
Tsukishima sighed and picked her up. [y/n] hold on to Tsukishima and when he was sure, she's ready, he jumped up and flew.

  
  
Like what he promised, he was a lot more slower than before. Still, [y/n]'s eyes remained tightly close while holding on to the Karasu on a death grip.

  
  
"What are you so scared off? Were slow."

  
  
"Shut up! It's still high."

  
  
"Why don't you open your eyes."

  
  
"No!" She tightly closed her eyes as if Tsukishima would forcefully pry them open.

  
  
"I'm telling you, there's nothing to be scared off. Besides, you're missing something beautiful."

  
  
"What? You're telling me you're face is beautiful and I am missing seeing it by closing my eyes."

  
  
"Are you an idiot? I'm not talking about my face." Annoyance was visible on Tsukishima's tone and [y/n] could imagine him scowling at her right now.

  
  
"There's nothing beautiful about death. I'm not going to open my eyes only to see where I'm going to land and die just in case the psycho in you attacks and drop me." 

  
  
"Hmm... Tempting. Let's try dropping you then."

  
  
"NO!!!"

  
  
Tsukishima laughed, enjoying the woman's fear.

  
  
"Once we landed safely, I'll skin you alive!" She threatened.

  
  
"I'm scared." She heard Tsukishima's mocking voice.

  
  
"Bastard."

  
  
"But seriously, open your eyes."

  
  
"I said no." How long was he planning to keep asking her to open her eyes. There's nothing to see but death. Death and the psycho Tsukishima.

  
  
"Just a little bit. If you didn't like what you saw then close it again."

  
  
[y/n] sighed. "You really won't drop it, huh?"

  
  
"I might drop you though."

  
  
"Tsukishima!"

  
  
"Haha! I'm joking. now open your eyes."

  
  
"Fine." Slowly, [y/n] opened her eyes. It's blurry. Probably because of shutting it tightly. And then, little by little, the scene became clearer. "This..." In front of her was a beautiful view. Above the ground, she could see practically everything. The trees that normally blocks her sight were now below her. The spring, the mountains, everything were in front of her. And above her was nothing but a bright blue sky. "Beautiful."

  
  
Tsukishima observed her face. She has a peaceful smile. It was beautiful. She looks more like an angel right now compare to the annoying one who often argues with him. Smiling as well, he turned his eyes to the scene in front of them. "Told you so."

  
  
Under the blue sky, the girl and the Karasu watched in peace.

 

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**  



	7. Deny these feelings

 

  
It was full moon. Under the sky, Tsukishima Kei, a Karasu and possessor of the 'Moonlight Wings' flies while his mind floats somewhere else.

  
  
It has been six months ever since the human girls began living with his kind. And in this six months, Tsukishima began to feel this 'disgusting' feeling to one of these girls.

  
  
[l/n] [y/n]. She was loud. She loves to argue with him. She was annoying. He hates her and truthfully, he wanted to stay away from her. But at the same time, he wanted to see her all the time. He wanted to talk to her. He likes it when she looks at him. Yes, he was contradicting himself. Even he, doesn't understand what's going on with him.

  
  
He loves to tease her. He really liked seeing the angry and sometimes sulky expression on her face. Since he was a type of a man who finds pleasure with teasing other people, he often picked her as a target. That was all. At lest at the beginning, that was the only reason why he does those teasing. But later on, his thirst for her attention has began to grow. He began teasing her so that she'll pay him attention. He felt disgusting for having those thoughts and feelings but he really couldn't help himself. That's why he have decided to keep his distance away. He began avoiding her.

  
  
Before, he would be away from the nest for 5-6 days. It changes when his affection for her grew. But now that he was avoiding her, he won't go home for 2-3 weeks. He would just send notes to Sawamura to assure them that he was still alive.

 

"I need to forget her. I promised myself, I would never love a human. I hate them." Tsukishima muttered. "Besides, I'll just end up hurt once her death comes. Humans has short lives after all."

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
[y/n] sighed for unknown times. On her finger was the feather of the mysterious Karasu who saved her. She already asked all the Karasu if they were the owner of the feather but strangely, she couldn't find the Karasu that she was looking for. Sawamura saids that there were more Karasu living on a hidden nest further to the east where the heavily wounded and old Karasu's were residing and the Karasu who saved her must be in there. The feather was weird. It was yesterday that she noticed that the feather seems to release glittery dust. It was really weird. Anyway, she wasn't thinking about her savior right now. Her mind was now occupied by Tsukishima.

  
  
Tsukishima has been avoiding her. She was sure of it. She was confused. She didn't do anything that would piss him off and even if she did, Tsukishima would just shot his usual rude remark and move on.

  
  
It has been two weeks since she last saw him. He would send letters to Sawamura every fifth day but that's all.

  
  
As strange as it may be, she missed him. She missed his rude words. She missed his teasing. She missed Tsukishima Kei.

  
  
Contrary to what Tsukishima says, [y/n] wasn't stupid. She know that she was in love with the Karasu. It was the first time she ever fell for a man and just her luck, she fell for a difficult man.

  
  
"Did he noticed my feelings that's why he began distancing himself?" [y/n] asked in the air. 

  
  
Karasu and human relationships were not forbidden. According to Sugawara, marriage between Karasu and human were normal even in ancient times. So why?

  
  
"Because he hate humans?" She become more depressed as she whispered those words. She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes, feeling the dust from the feather on his fingers.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Will you really be okay, here?' Ennoshita asked, [y/n] as he gently dropped her in front of the river.

  
  
"Yes. Please don't worry. I'll be fine alone. Just please tell Hinata and Kageyama to pick me up here once they return."

  
  
"Alright. I really am sorry, I can't stay accompany you. I am tasked to send a message to the east."

  
  
[y/n] shook her head. "It's ok., Ennoshita-san just please be careful on your way."

  
  
Ennoshita smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine. Kinoshita and Narita's going with me. I'll be going now."

  
  
"Alright! See you."

  
  
Once Kinoshita left, [y/n] sat on the rocks as and prepared her fishing tools. She wasn't that good when it comes to catching fish but she wanted to busy herself to take her mind away from Tsukishima. Tsukishima was still away and she missed him. At least he was sending them letters. It means he's well and safe.

  
  
[y/n] began fishing. She was in luck today, she caught  lot and they were big. In just five minutes, her basket was almost full.

  
  
She was enjoying herself and didn't noticed the footsteps getting nearer and nearer. 

  
  
"A human?"

  
  
"!!!" Wide eyed, [y/n] turned to the direction of the voice. She jumped up and stepped back as a stranger stood not too far away from her.

  
  
The man has messy black hair and narrowed cat-like pupils. He was also tall and sly looking. But what got her attention the most was the protruding cat ears on his head.

  
  
She heard the Karasu's mentioned them many times before. The Neko's. This man was no doubt a Neko.

  
  
The Neko stepped and began walking to her. Glaring at the man, [y/n] stepped back.

  
  
"Back then, Karasu were the only once who keeps stealing our fishes but now, even humans?" The man grinned, walking closer to [y/n].

  
  
If this happened before she met the Karasu's she would be shaking and crying in fear now. But living with the Karasu and experiencing the pain of losing what was important to her had taught her to be strong and a fighter. And so, hiding the fact that she was actually scared, she glared more.

  
  
"I am living with the Karasu. Besides I'm not stealing. I'm fishing. And I don't think they're your fishes. I caught it after all."

  
  
The Neko was taken aback at first but laughed after a while. "Wow. You're feisty. Anyway, you said you're living with the Karasu? So you're a survivor of Karasuno?"

  
  
Hearing the name of her fallen town, she felt anger boiling up inside her. Why does this Neko knows about the Karasuno? Does he have anything to do with it? "How did you know what happened to Karasuno?" She asked on a dark tone.

  
  
The Neko has sensed the change in her but it seems that it has no effect with him. His grin remained but stopped on his tracks. "In this forest, news travels fast. But don't worry. I have nothing to do with the attack and I'm harmless. See?" He raised his hands up. "Besides I'm not an enemy. So you don't really need to be wary of me."

  
  
[y/n] remained glaring at him. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not. But she still doesn't trust him. "One of the Karasu's told me that Neko's eat human."

  
  
The Neko's smirk dropped upon hearing that. "What?! The bastards. That's disgusting! We don't eat human!" He angrily said.

  
  
Seeing that, [y/n] chuckled. When he was like that, he doesn't look like intimidating or scary. "I guess he lied to me then. My name is [y/n] [l/n]. How about you?"

  
  
The Neko's frown curled upwards again, smiling. "I'm-"

  
  
"Kuroo-san? [y/n]?"

  
  
Hearing the familiar voice, the girl and the neko turned to the voice direction. Standing here was a confused looking Tsukishima. His eyes were going back and forth between [y/n] and Kuroo. 

  
  
"Oh. It's Tsukki."

  
  
[y/n] looked to the neko whom called Kuroo, surprised. "You guys knows each other?"

  
  
Kuroo laughed "Of course! I told you that I'm not an enemy, didn't I? I know each and every Karasu in existence."

  
  
"Why are you guys together?" Tsukishima flew beside [y/n] and to her and Kuroo's surprise, he grabbed [y/n] by the arm and pulled her behind him, as if shielding her from the Neko.

  
  
Kuroo was silent, his eyes were locked on Tsukishima's face. After a while, he grinned. "Oh... So that was that."

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"We just me there by accident so you don't really need to worry. I'm not gonna eat her." He turned and jumped up to the tree. "Got to go. Late, [y/n], Tsukki." He waved and left.

  
  
Now alone with Tsukishima, [y/n] felt awkward. It has been a long time since she was this close to him. He was quiet. His eyes were still on the direction where the Neko disappears and [y/n] wasn't sure if this was a good time to interrupt him.

  
  
"Why are you alone? Where's Hinata and Kageyama?" He suddenly asked, still staring at the distance.

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes turned to the hand holding her arm. He was gripping her arm tight but it wasn't painful. "They will be here in just a short while."

  
  
"I see. I'll wait with you." Tsukishima let her arm go. Losing the warmth, [y/n] felt a bit sad. She wanted to be near him, to be close to him. She wanted to be with him, it hurts. And why? Why wait? Was it hard for him to carry her back to the nest? Was it hard for him to be close to her? What did she do to make him act like this towards her? She felt her eyes water but held it back. No. She don't want to cry. She don't want him to see her cry.

  
  
Silence. No usual mean remarks, no teasing, no words. Tsukishima was avoiding her eyes. He looks like he wanted to leave. He looks like he don't want to be there. He doesn't want to be with her.

  
  
[y/n] closed her eyes as she bit her lip. "Go ahead Tsukishima. I'm going to be alone. I'm sure Hinata and Kageyama's already on their way to pick me up." 

  
  
Tsukishima finally turned to look at her. [y/n] forced a smile. "Go now. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

  
  
Tsukishima stepped back away from her. The right thing to do was to stay with her. But he was scared. he was scared of his growing feelings for her. If he stayed here, it will only go stronger. He don't want that. He hates her. He wanted to hate her.

  
  
He turned away from her and began walking away. [y/n] just watched him, breaking her heart at every steps he take. She turned her head away, from him. But then, her eyes caught something shiny on a distance. Her eyes widened. An arrow.

  
  
Her eyes turned to Tsukishima and before she knew it, she already have thrown her small weak body to shield the Karasu.

  
  
"Ugh!"

  
  
Tsukishima eyes widened as [y/n] fell to the ground, an arrow struck on her shoulder. "[y/n]!!!"

  
  
[y/n] felt two strong arms pulled her. She also felt someone pulling the arrow from her. For some reason, it was hard to breath. She know it was painful being struck with an arrow but was it normal for the wounded one to feel this? She feels like all the air on her lungs were being sucked away.

  
  
"[y/n] wake up! Open your eyes! Shit! I need to take you away from here. They're here!" [y/n] heard the panicked voice of Tsukishima. He was always cool and collected. It was strange hearing him like that. She felt being picked. Cool air tickled her skin. It seems that Tsukishima was flying away. And he was very fast. Was someone chasing him?

  
  
She felt her consciousness slipping away. With her last strength, she reached up and pat his cheek. "Drop me and escape. Survive and live... Kei."

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Contradicting Feelings

 

  
"Bokuto!"

  
  
A black and white haired man with the same colored wings turned to the doorway surprised as a Neko and a Karasu barged into his room. On his mouth hangs a raw meat.

  
  
"Hrmmp., Irmpppp yrmmmp."

  
  
"Bokuto-san. Take that meat off your mouth. We have no idea what you are saying." A black haired man with black wings and ever eternal emotionless expression said as he stood beside the said man.

  
  
Dropping the meat down on the table, he wiped his lips with his arm and send the newcomers a questioning look. "Why are you two here? Kuroo? And Tsukki. And..." His eyes landed on a figure of a woman on the Karasu's arms. Hs eyes widened as he began drooling. "Food!!!" He jumped towards the Karasu only to get knocked off by the Neko.

  
  
"She's not a food! You damn owl!" Kuroo kicked the groaning Fukuro on the ground.

  
  
"But I'm hungry. And it has been a while ever since I ate a human." Bokuto whined.

  
  
"Please Bokuto-san. We need your help. She was struck by a poisoned arrow. We need your help." Tsukishima desperately said.

  
  
"Whhhaaattt?! Tsukki's acting out of character!!! Akaashi!!! Look at him! He's an impostor, right?!"

 

Ignoring th overacting Fukuro, Akaashi, the black Fukuro walked to Tsukishima, checking the human's condition." You did a right decision of bringing her here instead of dragging her back to your nest. The poison used on her is fatal. We need to hurry up. So please follow me." Akaashi walked away. Kuroo and Tsukishima hurriedly followed the Fukuro.

  
  
"Wah! Wait for me!!!"

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Akaashi-san. How is she?" Tsukishima asked as Akaashi checked over [y/n]'s pulse.

  
  
"Her pulse is weak. The type of poison used on her weren't that fatal to our kind. To the human's however..." Akaashi turned to Bokuto. "Bokuto-san. You just mixed some antidote yesterday, right? Give it to me."

  
  
"Whhaattt?! Can't we just eat her?" The Fukuro leader whined.

  
  
"Bokuto!"

  
  
"Wah!"

  
  
Kuroo sent him a look before turning his eyes to Tsukishima. Bokuto also turned his eyes to the Karasu who was gritting his teeth tightly and clenching his hand tightly while looking down helplessly to the woman on the bed.

  
  
"Here, Akaashi." Bokuto threw a small bottle towards his right hand man. "You owe me, Tsukki."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"So, Kuroo? What's going on? Who was that human girl?" Bokuto asked as him and the Neko sat on the branch of a tree near the Fukuro's nest. "I've never seen Tsukki like that."

  
  
"You heard about the destruction of Karasuno, right?"

  
  
"Yup. You're the one who told me about it."

  
  
"Well, that girl is one of the survivor. Apparently, the Karasu took them under their wings." Kuroo stretched as he lied down on the branch. Being a neko, he has an impressive ability of 'being able to sleep on a tree without falling.'

  
  
"Meh. Karasu have always been kind to human. I don't have any idea what they were thinking. To me, human's were nothing but a delicious food."

  
  
Kuroo rolled his eyes. "All you could think is food. You won't be able to appreciate human because Fukuro has still women on their race. But to us, Neko's and Karasu's who have already lost the female on our species, human women weren't food but a prospective mate."

 

Hmm..." Bokuto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking.  "Hmmmmmmm...." Tilting his head a bit, he began processing the information. Suddenly, his eyes opened as something clicked inside his head. "Whhhaaaa!!! That human is Tsukki's woman?!

  
"You're slow." Kuroo sighed. "But well, I think Tsukki is still confused about how he feels. Maybe he likes her but his hatred for the humanity was preventing him from accepting her."

  
  
Bokuto sniffed. "Our little Tsukki's leaving the nest."

  
  
"What are you?! His mother?!"

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"Tsukishima-san." Akaashi entered the room.

  
  
The blonde Karasu turned to the Fukuro. He looks like he have just come out of hell. He looks tired.

  
  
"Why don't you sleep for a bit? I'll guard her and make sure Bokuto-san won't get near."

  
  
Tsukishima turned to look back to the sleeping woman. She was sleeping peacefully now. Fukuro's antidote was really effective. When he was trying to escape with [y/n] he found Kuroo on the branch. It seems that his pursuer were scared of the Neko since they hastily left as Kuroo came on sight. Kuroo was surprised seeing Tsukishima and when he noticed that the woman was poisoned, he told Tsukishima to bring [y/n] to Fukurodani instead of bringing her back to the Karasu's nest.

  
  
"I'm okay. I'll keep an eye on her."

  
  
"Alright. Do you want me to send a message to Sawamura-san?"

  
  
Tsukishima nodded. "Please do."

  
  
"Alright." Akaashi said and left.

  
  
As the sound of the flapping wings disappeared, he gently took [y/n]'s hand. It was cold. "You're stupid. Why did you save me. Only an idiot would sacrifice her life for someone like me." Despite his harsh words, the sad look on his eyes negates the harshness on his tone. "Why do you keep barging into the wall I built to keep everyone away? And it's damn annoying since for some reason, I was beginning to like the thought of having you beside me all the time. But at the same time, I don't want you to be with me." He chuckled. "What the hell. I am contradicting myself again. What am I? Stupid?" He sighed. "Wake up and let me see that stupid smile of yours again." He whispered.

  
  
He wasn't sure about what to do. With his contradicting feelings, he wasn't sure what to accept and what to reject. But for now, all he wanted was to see her safe and smiling. That's all he wanted.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Concerns

  
_'[y/n]... Please wake up...'_ [y/n] heard a voice.

  
  
 _'[y/n]..."_ It sounds familiar.

  
  
 _'Open your eyes... Please...'_ Who is it? Why does it sounds familiar. And why does he sounds so sad?

  
  
 _'Come back... Please...'_ No... She don't want to hear him sad anymore. She needs to return. She wants him to be happy. That's why...

  
  
"Please don't be sad anymore, Kei."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
As [y/n] opened her eyes, what first greeted her was an unfamiliar room. And the next was...

  
  
"[y/n]!!!" A crying Yachi hugged her tightly. Still groggy from her sleep, she remained still. Just what happened before she fell asleep? Beside the bed where she was laying, Shimizu stood, also crying.

  
  
"Kiyoko? Hitoka? What's going on? Where are we?" She asked.

  
  
Yachi pulled off. "You got poisoned by a poisoned arrow."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened as she finally remembered what happened. "Tsukishima! Where is he?! Is he ok?!" [y/n] tried to stand but Yachi and Shimizu stopped her.

  
  
"No [y/n]! Stay on the bed. Don't worry about Tsukishima. He's safe." Shimizu assured her, pushing her gently back to the bed.

  
  
Letting a relieved sigh, [y/n] dropped down on the bed. "I'm glad."

  
  
"[y/n]-chan!!!"

  
  
"[y/n]-san!!!"

  
  
Screams along with flapping of the wings sounded. And then, came barging into the room where [y/n] was in, were two Karasu's.

  
  
"Kageyama? Hinata?"

  
  
The two men landed beside her bed and began crowding her. 

  
  
"I'm glad you're awake!"

  
  
"Are you alright?!"

  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere?!"

  
  
"Do you need anything?!"

  
  
[y/n] blinked as the two threw her questions and questions. It was pretty obvious how worried the two to her. [y/n] smiled, happy for the concern that the two Karasu were showing her.

  
  
"Thank you. But I'm fine. I still feel weak but I'll be alright." She assured them.

  
  
"Thank god." Hnata let a relieved sigh. "We were really scared when Akaashi-san sent us a message about you being poisoned."

  
  
"That's right. And then when we came, the stupid Tsukishima were nowhere to be seen. We thought he was guarding you considering he 'was' the reason why you got poisoned." Kageyama said with an angry look.

  
  
Hearing that, [y/n] suddenly felt sadness. She wanted to see Tsukihima badly. And hearing that he left...

  
  
"Why in the world are you idiots crowding her? She just woke up." [y/n]'s eye widened hearing that voice.

  
  
Everyone turned to the doorway where the annoyed looking blonde Karasu were glaring to the duo.

  
  
"Ts-Tsukishima..." [y/n] whispered. She really can't believe it. Tsukishima was standing there.

  
  
"Shittyshima!" Both Hinata and Kageyama sent the blonde a glare.

  
  
"Yachi-san and Shimizu-san. Suzumeda-san and Shirofuku-san prepared some food." Tsukishima said.

  
  
Hearing the word 'food', Kageyama and Hinata's eyes widened in excitement. "FOOD!!!"

  
  
"You guys were not invited." Tsukishima shot but the two have already left in a hurry.

  
  
"It's ok. Tsukishima-san. We'll stay with [y/n] for a while." Shimizu said. Yachi nodded in agreement.

  
  
"But you two haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Kuroo-san did the hunting for a food edible for human's so please go and eat."

 

"Go ahead, Kiyoko, Hitoka. I'm ok." [y/n] assured her friend's with a smile.

  
  
"But-"

  
  
"I'll stay with her." Tsukishima offered.

  
  
"Okay. let's go Yachi."

  
  
Yachi, although still hesitant of leaving [y/n] silently stood up. "I'll bring you some food, [y/n]."

  
  
"Okay." [y/n] smiled. Her friends smiled back before leaving [y/n] and Tsukishima.

  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tsukishima asked and took a seat beside her bed.

  
  
"I'm ok." She offered him a weak smile. Tsukishima nodded.

  
  
Silence aired. For some reason, Tsukishima was silent. [y/n] couldn't help but to feel awkward. She wasn't sure why was Tsukishima who always has something rude to say was being quiet.

  
  
[y/n] have decided to say something. "How-"

  
  
"Why did you do that?" Tsukishima suddenly interrupted.

  
  
[y/n] stared at him confused. "What do you mean? Did what?"

  
  
"Saving me. Why did you save me. I am the target of whoever was there. Why did you sacrificed for me?" He asked.

  
  
[y/n] looked away. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she admit it that he did that out of her love for him? Or maybe she would just lie. She don't want Tsukishima to continue to avoid her. She was fine with whatever they have. She was fine with his teasing. She was fine with just being beside him. That's all she wanted. But...

  
  
"Because I care about you." She whispered. She turned to look straight to his eyes. "I know you don't feel the same. But... Tsukishima I think I love you."

  
  
Hearing this, Tsukishima stood up. His eyes were wide. [y/n] couldn't tell if he was scared or disgusted but she was sure that he wanted to flee from there. He wanted to be away from her.

  
  
"I... I need to think." Tsukishima said and fly away, leaving [y/n] alone.

  
  
Tears welled up on the girl's eyes as she watched the back of the man she loves. She know that once she admits her feelings, this will happen. Yet, she still said it. Chuckling pathetically, she looked down on her lap as tears fell down. "I really am stupid. You're right, Kei."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
Breathing heavily, Tsukishima landed on one of the branches of a tree near the Fukuro's nest. It was pathetic. Him fleeing was pathetic. He pressed his back on the tree and let a breath, trying to calm himself. When she said she loves him, deep inside, he was happy but also scared. It was a strange feeling having both at the same time. "Damn it..."

  
  
"Ehhh??? It's Tsukki?!" A familiar noisy Fukuro landed in front of him. Following him was another Fukuro and a neko.

  
  
"Bokuto-san."

  
  
"Why are you here, Tsukki? I thought you're with [y/n]. How is she by the way?" Kuroo asked and slung his arm around Bokuto's shoulder. Akaashi just remained behind them, silently watching.

  
  
"She already woke up and thanks to Bokuto-san's antidote and Akaashi-san's care, she's feeling good." He reported.

  
  
Hearing that, Bokuto laughed proudly. "Gyahaha!!! Of course my antidote's the best after all!" He shamelessly said.

  
  
"That's the only thing you're good at, anyway." Akaashi shots.

  
  
"Shut up Akaashi! You always do that! Why can't you be a good right hand man and just agree to whatever I say?!" Bokuto snapped. 

  
  
"Uhmm... Can I ask you a question?" Tsukihima interrupted the argument between the two Fukuro.

  
  
Turning to the younger avian, Bokuto nodded with a wide smile. "Of course."

  
  
"Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san have gone into many relationships before right? Oh... But considering that both of you were still single up until now, I'm  not sure any of you two would be able to answer me."

  
  
"The hell was that. Tsukki!" Bokuto angrily yelled.

  
  
"Let me tell you this, but back then, when female of my species still exist, I am a cat magnet!" Kuroo declared.

 

"You mean, chick magnet, Kuroo-san." Akaashi corrected him.

  
  
"Nope. Cat magnet since they're neko's."

  
  
"Uhmmm... Well. Can I say my concerns now?" Tsukki asked not sure whether these people would be able to give him a logical answer.

  
  
"Sure. Sure."

  
  
"Go ahead."

  
  
"Well, what if a woman asked you that she likes you but let's say her life is limited and there would be a time when she will leave you, will you still accept her?" Kuroo and Bokuto grinned.

  
  
"Oh ho ho. Did the human girl confessed to you?" Bokuto asked.

  
  
Tsukishima's cheeks reddened. "N-no." He lied.

  
  
"Lies." Akaashi deduced.

  
  
"Yup. Definitely a lie." Kuroo adds.

  
  
"Tsk."

  
  
"Well, Let me ask you this, Tsukki. You used to hate human's right?" Bokuto asked. Tsukishima just nodded. "So how about now? Do you still hate humans?"

  
  
"Well... I'm not sure. I still don't like them but..." He stopped, too embarrassed to admit it.

  
  
"But if it's her, you don't mind, right?" Bokuto finished for him. Tsukishima looked away. "Hmmm... So what?"

  
  
Tsukishima looked back to Bokuto with a questioning look. "Huh?"

  
  
"So what if human's life is limited. I'm in no position to say this since to me humans were just a food but I believe that it doesn't matter if their life was shorter right? What's important is to make memories and be happy while she was still alive. Live without regrets. If you love her back, accept her and do everything to be happy together. So that once her time comes, you'll remember her but someone who gives you happiness and hold on to it until the end."

  
  
Kuroo nodded. "That's right. I mean  it's pretty obvious how crazy you are for her. Have you seen how you loked like when she was in danger of dying? You looked like you'll die first before her."

 

Tsukishima looked away once again. His cheeks were red. "I'm not."

  
  
Kuroo chuckled and pats the young Karasu's shoulder. "Go to her and go make many baby crows."

  
  
"Shut up, Kuroo-san."

  
  
Laughing, Kuroo and Bokuto left with Akaashi following them with a tired sigh. Watching the three men, Tsukishima have finally come into a decision. And it's a decision that he have never thought he would make.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. A Nest for the two of us

 

  
Tsukishima has been avoiding her. She was sure of it. Ever since she confessed, he have stopped showing himself to her. And not being able to see him was taking a toll on her.

  
  
"[y/n]. Please eat." Shimizu begged her as she ignored the food that Shimizu and some of the Fukuro girls had prepared.

  
  
"I'm not really hungry." She lied. She was hungry but she was too busy sulking over her rejected confession. 

  
  
"But you're not eating well for three days now." Shirofuku Yukie, a female Fukuro servant whom the girls befriended worriedly said.

  
  
So it has been three days now ever since she was rejected. She didn't know that. 

  
  
"That's right. If Akaashi founds out about this, he would be angry. He did all his best to bring you back into a good shape. It won't please him to know you're weakening yourself again." Suzumeda Kaori, another female Fukuro servant added.

  
  
Ashamed, [y/n] looked down. "I'm sorry." She apologized and bit her lower lip. She feel bad for wasting these people's good will. Still, it was hard for her to work on building her strength when her mind was weakening with the thoughts of Tsukishima.

  
  
"[y/n]-chan. What's bothering you? Please tell us." Yachi took her hand and squeezed it. She knows that her friends were worried about her and she really feels bad about is it really ok to tell them about what happened between her and the blonde Karasu?

  
  
"Is it something you  can't tell us? We want to help you." Shimizu gently said as if talking to a child.

  
  
She could tell what she was doing was beginning to trouble her friends and she don't want that. Looking up to the four girls, she speak up.

  
  
"I confessed to Tsukishima." Her friends eyes widened.

  
  
"You did? That's great! I didn't know you like him so it was a surprise but that's great!" Yachi excitedly said but Shimizu tapped her shoulder.

  
  
"But he rejected you?" Shimizu deduced and that cut Yachi's excitement. [y/n] nodded.

  
  
"Whaaattt? How dare he?! He would never someone as great as [y/n]-chan!" Yachi fumed.

  
  
"Did he really reject you?" Shimizu asked.

  
  
"Well... I think so. He run away after that and I think he was avoiding me. I haven't seen him ever since my confession.

  
  
"Really?" Shirofuku who was silently listening talked. "When I was looking for Bokuto out, I've seen Tsukishima and he seems on a good mood."

  
  
"Err... How could you tell? I mean, he always looks like he was ready to throw insults to everyone." [y/n] tilted her head in wonder.

  
  
Shirofuku and Suzumeda laughed. "Wow! You just admitted that your beloved has a pretty twisted personality." Suzumeda teased while [y/n] looked away, blushing.

  
  
"To answer that, Tsukishima-kun has been coming here ever since he was a child. It wasn't that obvious but our leader, Bokuto was a LOT more older than any of the Karasu's you know." Shirofuku smiled. "To our simple minded leader and to Kuroo-san of the Neko's, Tsukishima-kun was like a younger brother they never had."

  
  
Suzumeda nodded in agreement. "Back then, Bokuto would bring the child Tsukishima-kun in here and stayed here with us for a long amount of time. That's how we learned to differentiate his 'bad mood look' and 'good mood look'."

  
  
"I see." [y/n] looked down. "Then if he was on a good mood then he doesn't really care about my confession. He was avoiding me after all."

  
  
"Come on, maybe it's not like that. Maybe he was just taking his sweet time before talking to you again." Shirofuku tried to cheer her up.

  
  
"Actually... I saw Tsukishima-kun gathering some sticks and some dried leaves." Suzumeda suddenly said.

  
  
"He must be ordered to bring some to strengthen the Karasu's nest. Recently, it was weakening." Shimizu stated.

  
  
"I don't think so." Suzumeda crossed her arms. " He brought it on on of the giant trees near here and when I secretly followed him, I saw him building a nest."

  
  
 "A nest?! For what?"

  
  
Suzumeda shrugged. "Only he, knows."

 

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"Tsukki!!!"

  
  
"Huh? Yamaguchi? Why are you here?"

  
  
The green haired Karasu flew and stopped beside him. "Yachi -San asked me to find some of [y/n]-san's favorite fruit since she refused to eat anything they gives her."

  
  
Hearing this, Tsukishima scowled. "What the heck was she thinking? Does she want to die?!"  
  
"Umm..."

  
  
"Hold this and bring it to that tree." Tsukishima pointed to one particular tree after shoving the sticks he was carrying to his confused friend.

  
  
"Wah! Tsukki! Where are you going?!"

  
  
"To the Fukuro's! I'm going to force her to eat even if it means shoving it to her throat!" With that, Tsukishima flies away, leaving a confused Yamaguchi.

  
  
"What's wrong with him. Tsukki's acting a bit strange." He muttered and flew to the tree where Tsukishima pointed to.

  
  
He landed down on a half built floor and when he looked up, his eyes widened and dropped the sticks.

  
  
"This is..."

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Back to the Fukuro....

  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

  
  
All the four girls stared blankly at the door where the noisy Fukuro was floating. Behind him was a grinning Neko and an annoyed looking Fukuro.

  
  
"Ah? Tsukki's not here?" The Fukuro leader said as his eyed darted around in search for the blonde Karasu.

  
  
"He's here, hiding." Shirofuku said with an evil grin which the leader didn't sensed. The three other girls gave her a questioning look.

  
  
"Wahhhhh!!! You can't hide from me!!! Tsukki!!!!!" And with that, he began searching for the Karasu. 

  
  
The three girls watched him in amusement as he tried looking for a 188 cm man inside a a small basket and even under the sheet even though it was pretty obvious that there was no on under that sheet. Kuroo laughed and rolled on the ground while Akaashi tiredly sighed.

  
  
"Grrr... You're quite good at hiding." Bokuto jumped in agitation and began looking under [y/n]'s sheet.

  
  
"Bokuto!"

  
  
"Wah!" [y/n] blushed as the man burrowed his head under the sheet where her leg was safely covered.

  
  
"Bokuto-san..." A dark voice said and that stopped the Fukuro from getting inside the blanket deeper.

  
  
The Fukuro pulled his head out and looked up where a blonde  Karasu was looking darkly at him. "Oh Tsukki? Why do you look like you wanted to murder me?"

  
  
"All of you! Out!" And with that, everyone was kicked out of [y/n]'s room.

  
  
"Umm... Tsukishima? Are you alright?" [y/n] asked nervously as the Karasu breath heavily.

  
  
Tsukishima turned his eyes to her and she yelped seeing that angry expression on his face. He walked towards her and grabbed her by arm. "What in the world is wrong with you?! Why aren't you eating anything?! Do you really want to die that badly?!"

  
  
[y/n] winced and sent Tukishima a glare. "You're hurting me! Let me go!" How could he? He just disappeared without a word and now he'll return like this? He has no right! He just rejected her after all.

  
  
"What have I been slaving away just to build a future home for us when you're just going to kill yourself?!"

  
  
"I- What?" [y/n] stopped upon hearing that. A future home... He said future home. "What do you mean?"

  
  
"I am building a nest! It was required for a Karasu to build a nest for his mate, you know?!"

  
  
Tears welled up on [y/n]'s eyes. "You mean, these three days? You've been working to build a nest? You didn't reject me?" She sniffed.

  
  
Tsukishima stepped back, not knowing what to do seeing a crying [y/n]. He was thinking of running away now. But that would hurt [y/n] so he moved to her awkwardly and hugged her. "Why in the world are you crying? Aren't you happy that I'm doing this for you? It's too damn troublesome to build a nest you know? So be happy that I'm working for you."

  
  
She pulled back and looked up to hi teary eyed. Tsukishima's face reddened at this. She looked so damn cute looking like that. "Say you love me."

  
  
"What? No way!" Tsukishima pulled away but [y/n] clung to him.

  
  
"Say it!" She yelled.

  
  
"No! Stay away from me! I changed my mind! Let me go!" Red faced, Tsukishima pushed [y/n]'s face.

  
  
"Say it!!!"

  
  
"Go die!!!"

  
  
Outside, the eavesdropper's watched the ridiculous scene in amusement."

  
  
"Sniff.... Little Tsukki's really leaving the nest." Bokuto sniffed.

  
  
Patting, Bokuto's head Kuroo just smiled while the girls squealed.

  
  
"I'm glad to see him finally happy." Kuroo whispered wishing the one he thinks of as a younger brother happiness.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. His kiss and his 'I love you'

  
"I still can't accept it!" Hinata crossed his arms as he pouted. "Why Tsukishima?" Beside him, Kageyama remained silent although there was a visible scowl on his face.

  
  
"Come on, Hinata. Let's just be happy for [y/n]-chan and Tsukishima." Ennoshita let a troubled smile. "Look, you're upsetting [y/]-chan."

  
  
"I'm sorry. But I really love Kei." [y/n bowed her head.

  
  
"Woah! And she's been calling him by his first name now!" Hinata stared in shock as if calling Tsukishima by his first name was pretty shocking. Tsukishima asked her (more like ordered) to address him using his first name. She was surprised at first but she was not going to complain.

  
  
"Oh? The King and the shrimp are here?" A familiar voice said.

  
  
Lo and behold, enter, Tsukishima followed by Yamaguchi.

  
  
Seeing the newcomer. Both Kageyama and Hinata scowled. The tall karasu just ignored them and approached his lover. "I gave the herb to Bokuto-san. They'll make you drink it later to fully make sure that your body were free of poison."

  
  
[y/n] gave him a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Kei."

  
  
"So when were you guys going to return to our nest?" Ennoshita asked. "I am actually sent here by Daichi-san to ask."

  
  
"I don't really know. Akaashi-san wouldn't release her until he was sure she's healthy. We should ask them." Tsukishima replied.

  
  
Ennoshita stood up. "I'll go and ask then. Come on, Kageyama, Hinata."

  
  
"But-" 

  
  
"No buts. [y/n]-san needs to rest and you guys were just going to bother her. So let's go."

  
  
Kageyama and Hinata then stood in front of Tsikishima with a hardened glare. "Listen you, Tsukishima! If you ever make [y/n]-chan cry, we'll make you pay." The two said in chorus.

  
  
"Wow... They're in sync." Yamaguchi stared honestly amazed.

  
  
Tsukishima however.... Smirked. And for some reason, [y/n] were having a bad feeling about that smirk.

  
  
Wrapping his arms around [y/n], he sent the duo a look. "But I plan to make her cry in pleasure." He said in a seductive tone.

  
  
"Kei!" [y/n]'s eyes widened in mortification as her face reddened. Yamaguchi's face were also red while Ennoshita just raised a brow.

  
  
Hinata however just cocked his head to the side. "Err... I don't get it."

  
  
Ennoshita and Yamaguchi stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?!"

  
  
Tsukishima signed. "I'm not sure if you're just innocent or stupid." He said annoyed that his provocation didn't work. "The king does get it though, I think."

  
  
"You bet I do! Stupid Hinata! He means pleasure meaning happiness! So he mans he'll make her cry in happiness!" Kageyama explained.

  
  
"Woah! I see!" 

  
  
Ennoshita face palmed at this. Thinking that Kageyama was just dumb as Hinata.

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
It was night time when Ennoshita, Hinata amd Kageyama left. Yamaguchi already returned to his provided room and [y/n] was sure Shimizu and Yachi were sleeping by now. The Fukuro's who were normally nocturnal were probably on the hunt by now. So right now, it was only her and Tsukishima in there.

  
  
The lovers silently lied on that bed. [y/n]'s head on Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima complained when she laid her head on his shoulder but didn't pushed her away or anything.

  
  
They were silent but it wasnt awkward or anything. It was actually comforting. She could feel his feathers on her arms and she finds them pleasant.

  
  
She looked up to Tsukishima. His eyes were closed while his other arm were beneath his head, using it as a pillow.

  
  
[y/n] smiled a bit. He really looks handsome. She likes how soft looking his hair was, the same as his feather and she likes how long his lashes were. As twisted as his personality, no one could deny that Tsukishima Kei was indeed a handsome Karasu. And he belongs to her.

  
  
"Stop smiling. It's creepy." He said and opened one if his eye.

  
  
[y/n] frowned. "I'm not smiling." She lied.

  
  
"Yes you are."

  
  
"I'm not. How did you know I am smiling anyway, your eyes were closed." 

  
  
"I just know." He simply answered before closing his eye again.

  
  
[y/n] was not satisfied with the answer but dropped it. They lie in silence again. When Tsukishima first get on bed with her, she blushed and refused to let him telling him it's not decent. They weren't married after all. However, Tsukishima explained that there is nothing such as marriage with Karasu's. Once the woman accepted the male and the male finishes the nest, they would become husband and wife. Tsukishima was done with the nest so that makes her officially his wife. Thinking about it makes her face red. But its not like she hates it. In fact, she feels giddy thinking that she was also a Tsukishima now.

  
  
[y/n] silently smiled and pressed her face on Tsukishima's chest, inhaling the scent of the Karasu. "I love you, Kei."

  
  
She felt him stiffened. "What's with you all of a sudden?" He asked, turning his head to her. 

  
  
She pouts. "Can't I tell the man I love that I love him?"

  
  
[y/n] sees a red tint in the Karasu's cheek as he turned his head away from her. "Whatever."

  
  
"Say you love me."

  
  
Tsukishima groaned. "Are you still going on with that?"

  
  
She scowled. "You never say it even once! How would I know if you really love me if you won't say it?"

  
  
"Isn't it enough that I took you as my partner? I even made a nest. Why do you need to hear those words. They're nothing but words."

  
  
"Because hearing that would make me happy!" She sat up with a teary eye. Can't he tell it was important to her to hear him tell her that he loves her?

  
  
Tsukishima sat up and sighed. He really dislikes seeing her upset or in tears. He then grabbed her and pulled her to him, pressing his lips on her. [y/n]'s eyes widened feeling Tsukishima's soft lips on her. Slowly, [y/n] wrapped her arms around the Karasu's neck and closed her eyes, savoring his taste. 

  
  
Tsukishima moved and pushed her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. He hovered over her, pressing his lips deeper.

  
  
[y/n] was beginning to get dizzy from the lack of air and she knew, they have to pull off but she doesn't want to end the kiss. She loves Tsukishima. More than anything and she wanted to be close to him, to kiss him, to hold him. She don't want to end this but Tsukishima could feel her losing her air and so, he hesitantly pulled off.

  
  
"Kei..." She breath out as he laid his forehead on her.

  
  
"Listen. This is the first time and the last time I'm going to say this so listen carefully." He breath as if preparing for something big. Looking straight to her eyes, he opened his lips. "I love you, [y/n]. I love you."

  
  
Tears of happiness fell from her cheek as she pulled Tsukishima on a hug, making him fall on her fully. "Thank you, Kei. I love you too." She whispered.

  
  
Tsukishima sighed, hugging her back. "Stop crying, idiot."

  
  
Tsukishima wouldn't admit it but he loves hearing her tell him that she loves him.

  
  
_'Maybe telling her that I love her once in a while is good...'_ He thought as the two of them hugged in the middle of the night.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. The Mysterious Savior Revealed

 

  
"Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san. Thank you for everything that you did for me. I really owe you my life." [y/n] bowed  as she thanked the two fukuro who nursed her back to health.

 

  
"Thank you." Beside her, Tsukishima also bowed.

  
  
"Gyahahaha! It's nothing. Really." Bokuto who was embarrassed waved his hand although deep inside, he was proud of himself.

  
Grinning beside him, Kuroo talked. "Akaashi was the one who did all the work though."

  
  
"Kuroo! Damn you!" The Fukuro snapped.

  
  
[y/n], along with Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Shimizu and Yachi chuckled while Tsukishima just sighed.

  
  
"Be careful on your way back to your nest." Akaashi said, ignoring Bokuto and Kuroo who were jabbing each other in the background.

  
  
"We will. Thank you once again." [y/n] said with a smile.

  
  
Sobbing, Shirofuku took [y/n]'s hand. "Visit us once in a while. We will miss you guys." 

  
  
"We will miss you too." Yachi said as she also began to tear up from the sight of the crying Fukuro.

  
  
Smiling, [y/n] gripped Shirofuku's hand. "Thank you for everything. You and Suzumeda-san really helped me a lot."

 

 

Suzumeda smiled. "Its a pleasure to take care of Tsukishima-kun's girlfriend. I mean, he practically grew up here. He's like a family."

 

"That's right!" Bokuto wormed his way back to the conversation. So remember to bring your chick once he or she was hatched and we'll help you raise it!"

 

[y/n]'s face flushed. "Bo-Bokuto-san! Its still early to think about that!" She stuttered as everyone laughed.

 

Tsukishima however... "Sure. It'all make me feel better if my child and wife's with the Fukuro than with the Karasu's."

 

"Kei!" [y/]'s face reddened more.

 

"What?! I don't want my chicks to catch Kageyama and Hinata's stupidity." 

 

"That's not the issue!" She argued.

 

"But they might catch Bokuto-san's stupidity." Akaashi mumbled silently. It didn't escape Bokuto's hearing though.

 

"Akaashi!!!"

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Flying feels great." Yachi sighed happily as Yamaguchi carries her.

 

"I used to close my eyes before but now I know how beautiful the scenery up here." Shimizu who was being carried by Ennoshita smiled.

 

"Uhmm... Yachi-san. If you want to go on flying, just tell me and I'll bring you out." With a red cheek, Yamaguchi offered.

 

"Really?! Thank you!" With Yachi's wide smile, Yamaguchi's face reddened more.

 

Flying behind the group, a small distance away, Tsukishima and [y/n] observed their friends.

 

"I cant help but to cringe at Yamaguchi's pathetic effort." Tsukishima sighed.

 

"Don't be mean. Not all Karasu were as straightforward as you." [y/n] sent him a glare before looking forward once again. "I think his awkward attempts were cute."

 

Tsukishima grinned. "It sounds like an insult, you know."

 

"Its not!" She argued. "If anything, I admire it that he tries even though he was embarrass."

 

"Oh, those kind of men were your type?" He teased.

 

[y/n] chuckled. "I believe I have a pretty terrible taste with man since my type is a man with a warped personality like you."

 

"Nope. You're lucky your mine." He said before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

 

"Suuurrreee." She laughed. Tsukishima just smiled at this and flew in silence.

 

Enjoying the scenery, [y/n] looked around. Her eyes then landed on the trail of silvery glittering dust Tsukishima left behind. There wasn't much of it and it quickly disappeared but if you looked carefully, you'll see it.

 

"The dust that Karasu's left looks pretty." She suddenly said.

 

Tsukishima turned to her a bit. "Dust? You mean the moonlight dust?"

 

"Yes. Suga-san told me about your wings before. It's quite messy though. I mean, the feather of my savior caught some of your dust, you know." She chuckled.

 

Tsukishima stopped and looked down at her in silence. [y/n] gave him a questioning look. "What?"

 

His eyes turned to the group in front of them. "Ennoshita-san. Yamaguchi."

 

Hearing their names called, the two Karasu stopped. "What is it, Tsukishima?"

 

"Can you go before us? I would like to go with [y/n] somewhere for a bit."

 

Ennoshita and Yamaguchi exchanged glance before nodding. "Sure. Just remember to go back early. Im sure Daichi-san would want to talk t you and [y/n]-san later."

 

"We will. Thanks."

 

"Bye [y/n]" Yachi waved while Shimizu just smiled.

 

"Ill see you two later!" [y/n] said before she disappeared with Tsukishima.

 

"Where are we going, Kei?' [y/n] asked as her lover carried her on the opposite direction of the Karasu's camp.

 

"You'll see." Tsukishima mysteriously replied.

 

Knowing that the man won't let out anything more, [y/n] decided to just remain silent and go with the him.

 

However as they get father and farther, the scenery goes darker and darker. Gripping on tsukishima tightly, she nervously looked around. "Kei? Where are we?"

 

"Were almost there." He said as he dodged the gigantic trees. The trees were so high that it was covering the bright blue sky. "This are was a protected sanctuary of the Aoba Johsai's, the nature spirits. But for some reason, no one among these spirits visits this pace anymore. Bokuto-san once told me that this place used to be beautiful."

 

"This place is creepy." [y/n] commented.

 

 

Tsukishima slowed down and landed in front of a gigantic tree. "Were here."

 

"I can't see anything." [y/n] tightly held on Tsukishima, refusing to let go.

 

"Wait." [y/n] heard a small flapping of the wings and then, small glitters surrounded the area, lighting everything up.

 

Giving her a view of where she was in, she saw the twisted branches of the trees around her. She shivered. It was more creepy that she was expecting.

 

 

"Where are we?" She asked.

 

"Well, it was dark at that time so I'm sure you're not familiar with this place. But this is where we first met. At that time, you're still a child."

 

"No way. We first met at the nest-" She stopped as she realized what Tsukishima was getting at. With a wide eyes, she turned to Tsukishima. "It was you?"

 

"Yeah. I was on my way back to the nest at that time and heard annoying cries and I my ears couldn't take it so I decided to help her."

 

"Kei!" [y/n] threw her arms around Tsukishima's neck and hugged him. "It's you! It was really you! I'm so happy it's you!"

 

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around her. "Stupid. it's not a big thing."

 

"It is! I was so scared at that time. If you're not there, I don't know what would happen to me. So thank you!" She buried her face on Tsukishima's neck making the man uncomfortable.

 

"You're too close." He pushed her but [y/n] refused to let go. "Even if I didn't came, I'm sure the Aoba Johsai would sense that a child was lost on their territory and bring you back. Some of them were quite twisted as these branches but most of them have a soft spot to children and women."

 

"Still you're the one who came and the one who brought me back. Im really glad. Thank you Kei."

 

Sighing, he tighten his hold on her. "You're welcome. idiot."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. The Mama Crow

  
"Remember to balance yourself carefully. Or else you'll end up with a scratch."

  
  
Walking into the open area where the Karasu practices their flying, [y/n] heard Sugawata's soothing voice. She looked up to where he was and notice Kageyama gliding over the twisted branches of the trees, careful not to have his wings touch them.

  
  
[y/n] walked to where Yamaguchi and Hinata was, joining them as they watched the motherly crow, teach the younger Karasu.

  
  
"Why was Sugawara-san teaching Kageyama? As far as I know, Kageyama was pretty good with flying." [y/n] curiously asked the two Karasu beside him.

  
  
"Well Kageyama-kun is good but he's pretty reckless, often scratching his wings from the pointed branches of the trees so he asked Sugawara-san to help him practice." Hinata answered.

  
  
Yamaguchi sent him a unimpressed look. "You're the one to talk. Your just as worst as Kageyama. You're quite reckless too." Hinata just gave Yamaguchi a pout but didn't deny what the older Karasu just said.

  
  
"Oi! Dumbass Hinata! Come and practice with me! Considering that I am paired with you, I am the one who will be dragging your ass back if you scratch your wings!" Kageyama's voice sounded above.

  
  
"Do you really need to add an insult whenever you talk to me?!" Hinata shot back quite offended from being called a dumbass but flew up to join Kageyama nonetheless.

  
  
Chuckling, Sugawara flew down and landed beside [y/n]. "Kageyama was always harsh with his words but I'm sure he thinks of Hinata as a brother."

  
  
"Are they childhood friends?" [Y/n] curiously asked.

  
  
"No, they've met after the Karasu's kingdom have fallen. It was a pretty long time for humans but to us Karasu's, it wasn't long." Sugawara replied as he watched the Karasu's fly around.

  
  
"Yeah. Actually, since he was a royalty, Kageyama has this attitude and he often acts high and mighty so he don't have too much friend." Yamaguchi added.

  
  
"But I think he changed. I mean, he does have a mean look but he was nice to me, Kiyoko and Hitoka."

  
  
"That was partially, Hinata's influence. Hinata has always been good with dealing with people. It was probably because he was simple minded." Yamaguchi chuckled. "Sugawara-san's care was what changed Kageyama the most though. He doesn't look like it but he is good with dealing with problematic children." Yamaguchi said, looking at the said man.

  
  
Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Sugawara chuckled. "I am not that good, you know."

  
  
"Now that Yamaguchi-san mentioned it, I noticed that Tanaka-san and Noya-san behave when Suga-san's around."

  
  
"Oh, I don't think it was because of me."

  
  
"[y/n]!" Kageyama called as him and Hinata landed.

  
  
"Hmm?"

  
  
"Where's Tsukishima? We need to help us too, we need his illusion to make a more difficult flying area." 

  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen Tsukki ever since this morning."

  
  
"He said he will go and ask Kuroo-san to train him to fight." [y/n] said as she remember waking up along the sound of shuffling and greeted by Tsukishima preparing to leave.

  
  
Sugawara's face turned serious. "I think he was worried about what Daichi have said."

  
  
[y/n] remembered the meeting they has after they returned from Fukurodani.

  
  
  
Flashback:

  
  
Sitting around the table, everyone has a serious look oin their faces. "Tsukishima, you said it was aimed at you, am I right?" Daichi said, looking at the blonde Karasu.

  
  
Tsukishima nodded. "[y/n] saved me and took the arrow for me but yes it was aimed to me."

  
  
"Are they after Tsukki's power?" Yamaguchi asked, worried about his friend.

  
  
"Maybe. Akaashi-san said they used a weak poison, it wasnt enough to kill a Karasu though fatal to human." Tsukishima turned to look at [y/n].

  
  
[y/n] simply looked down, remembering the night when she would woke up in pain and sweat. Bokuto's antedote were good but it was still painful.

  
  
"Was it Shiratori? Just when did Shiratori learned to use a poison?" Sugawara mused.

  
  
The Karasu turned to Sugawara as they just realized that the grey haired Karasu was right.

  
  
"That's right! Besides, Shiratori's were prideful and it would be shameful for them to fight cowardly by attacking the opponent while he wasn't ready." Nishinoya blurted out with Tanaka nodding in agreement.

  
  
"Also, I find this strange but even though Shiratori's hates us, the Karasu, they were quite fond of humans and wouldn't attack them purposely." Ennoshita added.

  
  
[y/n] remembered the attack on her village and her killed brother whom up until now, corpse was still missing. She tightened her fist, feeling her nail digs on her palm. But then, she felt a calloused hand on her fist, she then looked up beside her, meeting Tsukishima's golden eyes. He didn't say anything but his eyes were telling her that 'Its okay, Im here for you. You'll never be alone. I will never leave you.' [y/n] smiled at him and held his hand, thanking him in silence.

  
  
"Uhmm... If its not the Shiratori. Who?" Asahi asked.

  
  
"We really don't have any idea." Daichi said with a sigh. He then turned his eyes on Tsukishima. "I know you have made a nest for you and [y/n]-San and hoping to start a family with her already. But since our enemy were after you, I can't let you and [y/n] leave this nest yet."

  
  
"But-"

  
  
"Tsukishima, do you want endanger [y/n]-San and your future children?" Daichi questioned him,

  
  
Looking down, Tsukishima shook his head. "No. Of course not. I want them to live safely."

  
  
Daichi nodded. "Until you prove that you're capable of protecting your nest, your partner and your chicks, you and [y/n]-San will stay here.

  
  
Flashback Ends

  
  
  
[y/n] secretly smiled. She was really happy that Tsukishima was working hard for her and their future.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
Entering the meeting room, Sugawara found Daichi looking down on a scroll.

  
  
"Is that a letter?" Sugawara curiously asked.

  
  
Daichi nodded. "A letter for Tsukishima from his brother."

  
  
"Oh. Its been a while ever since he received a letter from his brother. I'm sure he'll be happy." Sugawara chuckled. "Though knowing him, he would be embarrass to show it.

  
  
Daichi chuckled in agreement. "I'll give it to him later."

  
  
"I doubt he'll cone home tonight."

  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he gave the other Karasu a questioning look. "Why? Where is he?"

  
  
"Training with Kuroo-san. You know him, he won't stop until he was satisfied. So I doubt he will leave Nekoma until he was strong enough."

  
  
"What was he thinking. He has a mate now. He can't just leave her for a long amount of time." Daichi said in disappointment.

  
  
Sugawara laughed. "I think he really wanted to live with [y/n]-San on their own nest that's why he wanted to become stronger."

  
  
Daichi sighed. "Still-"

  
  
"Come now. Just be happy that Tsukishima has finally have a motivation to train. After all, he used to think that training was nothing but a pain." He took the scroll from Daichi. "I'll bring this to Nekoma."

  
  
Daichi's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Are you sure?! I mean, it has been a long time ever since you left the nest. Just have the others deliver it. Or better, just give it to [y/n] and ask her to give it to Tsukishima once he returned."

  
  
"I told you, he'll be away for a while. And this is a very important letter to Tsukishima. He need to get this as soon as possible.

  
  
"Then have Hinata-"

  
  
"After our meeting a few days ago, everyone was motivated to train. Kageyama and Hinata were training. Same goes to Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi. Ennoshita and the other two were trying to fix the hole on the nest the Kageyama and Hinata created when they fought."

  
  
"Then Yamaguchi-"

  
  
"He's busy wit Yachi-san and Shimizu." He tapped Daichi's shoulder. "I am fine. My wings have already healed 'from before'."

  
  
Daichi sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just be careful." 

  
  
Sugawara smiled and nodded. "I will."  


 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Was Sugawara-san not here yet?" Kageyama asked impatiently.

 

"Nope." Hinata simply replied, munching on the riceball [y/n] made for snack.

 

 

"Was Nekoma far?" [y/n] asked wondering whats taking Sugawara so long. Before he left, he promised he would help with the training once again when he returned. But it has been three hours ever since he left.

 

"By foot, yes. But on air, it will only took one hour at most." Hinata absent mindedly answered again, busy with all the snacks laid in front of him.

 

Noticing his friend, stuffing his face out, Kageyama hit him on the back. "Oof!"

 

"Leave some for Suga-san! Dumbass!"

 

"Why do you need to hit me?!"

 

"Because you're a dumbass!!! Dumbass!!!"

 

[y/n] chuckled as the two fight. Just then, someone jumped from below up to where they were sitting. "Ahhh!!!" [y/n] screamed in surprise, also surprising the two Karasu.

 

Panting hard, the new comer stood in front of them. A Mohawk guy with thick eyebrows and cat like eyes. On his head were cat ears and behind him, a yellow and black tail swished. Its a neko.

 

"Woah! Aren't you Yamamoto-san from Nekoma?!" Hinata's eyes widened in recognition.

 

"Yamamoto-san, why are you here?" Kageyama asked alsdo confused with the arrival of the neko.

 

The Neko stared at the two with a grave look and [y/n] began to feel that something was not right. 

 

"We found Sugawara-san. He's critically wounded."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 

 


	14. To Aoba Johsai

  
"Suga-san!!!" Three voices called out as people barged into the room where Sugawara's unconscious body rests. Everyone on the room turned to the newcomers.

  
  
"Suga-san! Suga-san!" Kageyama shook the body of Sugar only yo be stopped by the black haired Fukuro, Akaashi.

  
  
"Kageyama-san. Let him rest." The Fukuro said, pushing him a bit.

  
  
"But-"

  
  
"It won't do him good if you shake him. Let's wait for Bokuto-san. He was working for an antedote." A long haired Neko that [y/n] haven't seen yet said. This Neko has blond hair with black tips.

  
  
"Kenma. What happened to Suga-san!" Teary Hinata asked the Neko.

  
  
"I'm not sure." The Neko named Kenma sighed. "Lev and Yaku-san were hunting when they found him at the forest, wounded. A poisoned arrow were stuck to him."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened hearing this. "Poisoned arrow?!"

  
  
"Yes. But it seems that they used a different poison on it." Akaashi solemnly said.

  
  
"What do you mean by that?" [y/n] asked.

  
  
Akaashi looked down at Sugawara. "We tried using the antedote we used on you but it won't work. The other antedote we have won't work either. That's why Bokuto-san, with the help of Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-san were trying to find out what kind of poison it was right now."

  
  
"Will he be Ok, Akaasi-san?!" Kageyama asked in panic.

  
  
Akaashi looked down. "I won't lie to you. He's on the verge of death."

  
  
The three stepped back as their eyes widened. Kageyama who was the most affected one, gritted his teeth and run out of the room.

  
  
"Kageyama!!!" Hinata followed him.

  
  
"He seems attached to Suga-san." Kenma commented as he stared at the fleeting back of the Karasu's.

  
  
[y/n] noticed it before too, with the exception of Sawamura and Asahi, the closest one to Suga was Kageyama.

  
  
"Sugawara-san used to be Kageyama-san's father's attendant." Akaashi stated.

  
  
[y/n] and Kenma turned to Akaashi. "When Kageyama-san was a child, his mother died. His father was a king so he doesn't have time for the child, Kageyama. And so, Sugawara-san became Kageyama-san's caretaker and at the same time, tutor. I think, Kageyama-san sees him as a father figure."

  
  
"I see." [y/n] looked down to Sugawara. "Please fight, Suga-san. We all need you."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Kageyama!!!" Hinata called as he finally caught up with the dark haired Karasu.

  
  
"It was my fault. I should have come with him!!! But instead, I choose to train! Even know I know his wings were broken!!! For the second time, it is my fault!!!"

  
  
Hinata looked at him confused. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

  
  
With his back on Hinata, he took deep breaths. "When I was a child, I tried to escape the palace and was lost in the forest. I wanted to go out but as the prince, I am not allowed. So I stupidly run away." He bit his lip as he recalled his past. "From my perspective, the view outside was a peaceful and safe place. But I am wrong. And I realized that on a hard way."

  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Hinata urged him to continue. He has been paired with Kageyama when his parents and sister died so he has no idea what kind of life does Kageyama has before he began living on their current nest. All he knows was he was a prince and thats all.

  
  
"There were kind humans like [y/n], Yachi-san and Shimizu-san. But there were also twisted once who would do everything for money." He sighed. "When I was lost, I was found by a group of men who wanted my wings and sell it to the black market. Back then, Karasu's wings worth a lot. And so, with daggers on their hands, they corner me." he closed his eyes, the scene flashing from his eyes. "I was terrified and defenseless and so I stared their, accepting my fate. I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. But... The pain didn't came. Instead, I felt a pair of strong arms, pulling me." Slowly opening his eyes, he turned to Hinata. "When I opened my eyes, what I saw was Sugawara-san, covering me, taking the blade for me. his wings were injured severely. Daichi-san, the captain of the guards along with a few more soldiers came and captured the man. But Suga-san... He can't fly like he used to be anymore. He can't fly too high and too fast after that. And it's my fault." He said closing his eyes once again. But then, he felt a hard hand hit him on the head. Opening his eyes, he turned to Hinata who has has hand raised high. "What the hell did you hit me for?!"

  
  
"You keep calling me dumbass but you're actually the dumb one." Hinata said with the rare intimidating look on his face.

  
  
"What..."

  
  
"Did Suga-san tolld you it was your fault?" Hinata asked.

  
  
"Well no! Of course he didnt! You know him! He was too kind to say it!"

  
  
"Are you saying that he couldn't say it but he was thinking about it?"

  
  
"No! I'm not saying that too!"

  
  
"Then why do you keep blaming yourself when the person himself didn't blame you?"

  
  
Kageyama stopped as he stared at Hinata. Hinata was normally acting stupid but were ties that he would catch him with this strange look on his face. It is a face that says he was serious and he was right so you can't argue with him.

  
  
"Suga-san did what he did because he want it and it was better to do what you think is right than to regret it because you didn't do anything. And I'm sure Suga-san would be sad f he knows you're blaming yourself for what happened to him. You know him. he was the type who takes the blame. He would be like 'If only I didn't get hurt, Kageyama-kun won't blame himself'. Something like that." Hinata said as he poorly imitated Sugawara.

  
  
Sighing, Kageyama nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

  
  
"Of course I am right."

  
  
"Shut up!" With that, he received a hit from the taller Karasu.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
When Kageyama and Hinata returned to the room, Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima were already there.

  
  
"Bokuto-san! Have you found an antidote for Suga-san?!" Kageyama asked.

  
  
"We didn't. But we found what kind of poison it was." Bokuto replied, for once, he looked serious and since Bokuto was never serious, it scares Kageyama.

  
  
"If that's the case thedn you know how to counter it now, right?!" Hinata asked expectantly.

  
  
"Making an antidote was easy. And yes we know how to make one. The problem was..."

  
  
"The ingredient." Tsukishima finished for Bokuto.

  
  
"What? Why?!" Kageyama was beginning to raise his voice once again. [y/n] held his arm as she tried to calm him to no avail.

  
  
"The plant that we need is a pretty rare plant and the only one who has them is, the Aoba Johsai." Akaashi said as he mixed some medicine on the bowl. 

  
  
"Aoba Johsai?!" Kageyama's eyes widened.

 

"But... They hates Karasu's!" Hinata stated.  
  
"That's right. there is no way they will give it to us. Besides, the road to their place were full of danger." Tsukishima hopelessly said.

  
  
"I'm going." Kageyama suddenly said. Everyone turned to him in disbelief.

 

"Kageyama!"

  
  
"Aren't you listening to me? I said the road is full of danger. There is no way an innocent Karasu still raw to the world would survive." Tsukishima said.

  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?! Let Suga-san die?!" 

  
  
Everyone stepped back as Kageyama shouted. No one have ever see him angry like this. He might always scowling and hot headed but he was never this angry. Everyone could see right now that he is indeed a royalty. A noble who would do what he wants no matter whats the cost.

  
  
"I'm not telling you that. Im telling you to calm down and to think  your action. The last thing we wanted is for you to die!"

  
  
Sighing, Kuroo turned to Tsukishima. "Tsukishima, bring Hinata with you and return to the Karasu's nest."

  
  
"What?! Why?!" Tsukishima  and Hinata argued.

  
  
"Just do it. Report to Sawamura-san what happened. Tell them, I am going with Kageyama and persuade the Aoba Johsai to give us the plant. As Suga-san's friend, I'm sure it was hard for him to stay back on the nest knowing his friend is in danger." Kuroo turned to Kenma and whispered something to him. Ater a while, Kenma sighed and nodded. "Kenma would follow you below as your look-out in case someone tied to attack again."

  
  
Sighing, Tsukishima nodded. "Fine."

  
  
"Alright." Hinata begrudgingly said and point to Kageyama. "Don't you dare to die!"

  
  
"I won't."

  
  
Hinata nodded and fly. "Let's go, Kenma! Tsukishima!"

  
  
Tsukishima turned to [y/n] and pulled her to him, letting a small kiss on her forehead. "i'll be back. take care of Suga-san while I'm out." Nodding, [y/n] smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

  
  
"Be careful, ok?"

  
  
Tsukishima nod and followed Hinata. Kenma then jumped down to follow as well.

  
  
Now that the three have left, Kageyama turned to Kuroo. "Let's go, Kuroo-san!"

  
  
"Wait." Kuroo stopped Kageyama and turned to Akaashi.

  
  
Akaashi nodded. "I'll be coming too since I am familiar with the plant. We don't want to end up being fooled by the Aoba Johsai by getting a fake once from them.

  
  
"Alright. I'll give him the medicine and take care of him then." Bokuto said smiling. "The medicine that Akaashi mixed would help his body to endure the poison a bit."

  
  
"I'll help you too, Bokuto-san." [y/n] said wanting to help too.

  
  
"No, [y/n]." Kuroo suddenly said.

  
  
[y/n] turned to him confused. "Kuroo-san?"

 

  
"I feel bad for actually doing it but I sent Tsukishima away to bring you with us."

  
  
Kageyama's eyes widened. Concern were visible on his face. "Now wait a minute Kuroo-san! It was a dangerous place. Tsukishima said so! We can't bring [y/n] with us! I won't allow it!"

  
  
Giving him a stern look, Kuroo turned to him. "Do you want to save Suga-san? Or what?"

  
  
"I want to of course! But what does [y/n] has to do with it?"

  
  
"Because she's a woman." Bokuto answered for Kuroo as he busied himself with the medicine for Suga.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"Aoba Johsai's current King, Oikawa has soft spot with women and children. Well almost all of them does but Oikawa were more passionate about it than the others. For him, women were goddesses while children were angels. So if you brought [y/n]-chan with you, Oikawa might give you the plant." Bokuto explained.

  
  
"Yes. And you know how Oikawa despise you, right? Without [y/n]-chan, getting the plant was almost close to 0." Kuroo added.

  
  
Kageyama looked to [y/n] still worried. "But still-"

  
  
"It's ok. kageyama. I will go with you." [y/n] smiled before looking down at Suga. "If it will help Suga-san then I will go."

  
  
Seeing the determined look on her face, Kageyama nodded. "Alright. I will protect you on Tsukishima's place. I promise.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
The road to the Aoba Johsai's place was scary and dangerous as Tsukishima said. But thanks to Kuroo's knowledge with the terrain and Akaashi's calm thinking, they reached the place in no time.

  
  
But...

  
  
"Ohh... It look like we stumbled upon the most troublesome of them all, next to Oikawa." Kuroo said with a bitter grin.

  
  
Standing in front of the gigantic tree where the portal of the Aoba Johsai's sacred forest were located, was a black haired guy with a spiky hair. And he wasnt happy seeing them.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Meeting the Grand King

  
"Why are you here? State your business." The spiky haired Aoba questioned. His eyes sharp and he's on guard, wary of the small party.

  
  
"Its been a while, Iwaizumi." Kuroo stated with his usual smirk. If [y/n] doesn't know Kuro, she really would think he was mocking the nature spirit. 

  
  
Kageyama leaned closer to [y/n]. "That's Iwaizumi Hajime, the Nature Spirit King's right hand man."

  
  
"I see." [y/n] stared at the man. He was quite intimidating and [y/n] really doubt that he'll give them an easy pass inside the sacred forest.

  
  
The guy Iwaizumi turned his eyes to Kageyama. "You have grown up, Kageyama."

  
  
"Yes. You however didn't change a bit, Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama replied, staring back at the older man. [y/n] watched the exchange between the two. Although not too friendly, he doesn't seems to hate the Karasu, Kageyama. She then rw!embered about the Aoba Johsai's punishing the Karasu and the people of Karasuno getting caught in it. Maybe it was just a legend and not real after all. She would ask Tsukishima about it when she returns.

  
  
"So? What's your business here? I doubt you guys travelled all the way here just to chat. And-" His eyes landed to [y/n]. "-with a human girl."

  
  
Looking down, Kageyama's face turned grim. "Suga-san was poisoned and we couldn't make an antidote."

  
  
Iwaizumi glanced at Akaashi. "Fukuro was known to be good with medicine's, right?"

  
  
"Yes. But what got Sugawara-san isn't your normal poison. It's Hebi's poison. And to make an antidote for that, we need that miraculous plant that Oikawa-san boasts before." Akaashi explained.

  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. "And you think Oikawa would hand it over easily? Why don't you go and plunder Nohebi? If its their poison, then the Hebi's has the antidote."

  
  
"Mannn, you nature spirits has been acting like hermits for hundred of years. You guys were not updated with the news anymore." Kuroo let a fake pitying look which Iwaizumi returned with a death glare. "Fifty years ago, Hebi's left their villages and goes to who knows where. Besides, why would we go to their village if the one who possibly poisoned Suga-san was in there?"

  
  
"You know that Oikawa dislikes you people so just leave." He turned to leave but Kageyama grabbed his arm.

  
  
"Please wait Iwaizumi-san! Let us speak with Oikawa-san! We will convince him!" He tried to persuade the nature spirit.

  
  
Turning to look at Kageyama, Iwaizumi sighed. "You know he won't listen to you. He might send you to prison if you continue to insist."

  
  
"Please." Kageyama, swallowing all his pride. Bowed his head. 

  
  
"Sorry, I cant-"

  
  
"Iwaizumi-san." [y/n] interrupted him as she walked closer to him. Seeing Kageyama's desperate pleas, [y/n] couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks. "Please let us enter. We need to save Suga-san. He's a very important to us. We don't want to lose him. So please." [y/n] also bowed her head. Following the two, Akaashi and a hesitant Kuroo followed.

  
  
Cornered, Iwaizumi helplessly stood there, annoyed that he was left with no choice. He felt uncomfortable being bowed down like this. If he was Oikawa, he would be thrilled but he wasn't Oikawa and he was thankful for that. 

  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he let a full of suffering sigh. "Fine, I'll bring you to the trashykawa just raise your head.

  
  
"Really?!" Kageyama looked up hopefully.

  
  
Looking away, Iwaizumi nodded.

  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe I'm doing this but yes, I will let you in."

  
  
Smiling happily, [y/n] and Kageyama looked at each other before looking back to Iwaizumi. 

  
  
Happy about being given a pass inside, [y/n] took Iwaizumi's hand and squeezed it a bit, surprising and turning the spirit into a blushing mess. "Thank you Iwaizumi-san!"

  
  
"Uhmm... Yeah." Iwaizumi said, turning his head away in hope of hiding the red tint on his cheeks.

  
  
Kuroo smirked. "Oi Iwaizumi, let me make this clear. [y/n]-chan is off limits. She's Tsukki's mate."

  
  
Iwaizumi's face reddened more if possible. [y/n] wasn't sure though whether it was because of embarrassment, anger or both. He pulled his hand away from [y/n]'s grip and stepped back. "Im not! Whatever. Let's just go." He turned around and hastily entered the portal. 

  
  
Chuckling, Kuroo followed him with Akaashi following next, sighing.

  
  
Kageyama turned to [y/n]. "Let's go." [y/n] nodded and entered with Kageyama, excited of what was on the other side of the portal.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Oh! Its beautiful in here!" [y/n] exclaimed as they walked out from the portal to the hidden world of Aoba Johsai. 

  
  
The whole forest were bright in clear unlike the dark and scary forest outside. The trees were as high as what's on the outside but despite of this, the sun still manage to penetrate the area with its light. Except for the trees, there were also different beautiful flowers and animals around. The whole place were peaceful.

  
  
"Its totally different from where we came from." Akaashi muttered as his eyes scanned the area. Despite his usual emotionless face, [y/n] could tell how excited he was seeing as how his eyes darts from one plant to another. He was probably thinking if he could use them for medicines.

  
  
"Well it was not really surprising. This area is protected by nature spirits so of course this place is beautiful." Kuroo commented.

  
  
"Iwaizumi-san! Are we still far?!" Kageyama impatiently asked totally ignoring the beauty of the area.

  
  
Sighing, Iwaizumi shot him a annoyed look. "We just entered. It wasn't that far but it'll take at least 5 minutes before we get there."

  
  
"Let's run then! Suga-san is in danger! We need to hurry!"

  
  
"Calm down, will you?! Stop making a fuss! You're scaring the animals!" Iwaizumi snapped. As if synching with Iwaizumi's mood, the wind blew quite strongly.

  
  
[y/n] grabbed Kageyama's arms and give him a small smile. "Its OK, Suga-san is strong, he'll manage to hold on. Besides, Bokuto-san is in there. He will take a good care of him."

  
  
Kageyama nodded and turned to Iwaizumi. "Forgive me, Iwaizumi-san. Let's continue on our way."

  
  
Sighing, Iwaizumi turned and began walking once again.

  
  
"Anyway, you said it was Hebi's poison right? Was it really them?" Iwaizumi questioned. "I don't think Hebi has some grudge against the Karasu. If they would poison someone then it was more likely Kuroo or his people."

  
  
A visible tick mark appeared on Kuroo's head. "Well it was annoying hearing that but he does a point."

  
  
"But what if they do that because Neko and Karasu's were allies." [y/n] offered.

  
  
"Nah. I don't think so. Suguru won't do anything that won't benefit him. Nothing will happen even if they attack Karasu. Its not like he hates the Karasu's either." Kuroo said.

  
  
"Suguru?"

  
  
"The leader of the Hebi's and Kuroo-san's enemy." Akaashi answered. "He does have a very annoying personality but I don't think he's that bad."

  
  
"Well, I have to agree with that. I don't like him but he's not as bad as the Ita-" Kuroo suddenly stopped.

  
  
"Kuroo-san?"

  
  
"Kuroo-san, is something wrong?"

  
  
Kuroo shoolnhis head and began walking again. "No. Its nothing."

  
  
Looking at him worriedly, everyone followed. Iwaizumi however has a feeling that it wasn't really 'nothing'.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

"Were here." Iwaizumi stopped in front of a gigantic tree. 

 

"So big." [y/n] stared at the tree with wide eyes. It was the tallest and the widest tree she has ever seen. There was a wooden stairs attached on a tree. The stairs doesn't looks like it was man made. It seems like it was part of the tree and grew up along with it.

 

"Let's go. The trash was lounging up there." Iwazumi said and walked. Everyone followed.

 

As [y/n] followed behind, she couldn't help but to wonder what kind of spirit is Oikawa. She heard that he like women and children and from how [y/n] talk about him, he seems laid back but he was a spirit and [y/n] was sure he was more than that. Also, he's a king.

 

"I don't really like Oikawa-san." Kageyama whispered beside [y/n]. "And I'm sure he doesn't like me either so please try to persuade him, [y/n].

 

[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Leave it to me." 

 

When they arrive on the top, Iwaizumi suddenly called out. "Oi Oikawa! You have visitors.

 

"Ehhh? I have." A voice with a childish vibe on it said.

 

[y/n] looked forward. On a distance, sitting on a gigantic leaf that resembles a throne was a man with a beautiful face. He has dark brown hair and eyes which was now locked on Kageyama.

 

The man then let a dark smile. "Tobio-chan~"

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	16. Oikawa's Condition

"Oikawa-san..." Kageyama muttered, obviously displeased being on the presence of the Grand King. However, he know he needed to meet him for Sugawara. Kageayama let a deep breath and opened his mouth to state his business with the brown haired man. "Oika-"

 

"Wah! A pretty girl!!!" Excitedly, Oikawa jumped down from his throne and run towards [y/n], surprising everyone. Oikawa took [y/n]'s hand and held it tightly. "What's your name pretty girl?"

 

"Uhmm... I'm [l/n] [y/n]." She replied staring at the handsome nature spirit wide-eyed.

 

"Wah! Even your name is pretty!" He giggled happily. Somehow, to [y/n]'s view, he doesn't seems like the King that she was expecting.

 

"Heh. He never change." Kuroo said with a chuckle. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

 

"Oi! Shittykawa! Let the girl's hand go! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?!" Iwaizumi scolded.

 

Oikawa let a childish pout. "But Iwa-chan. It has been a while ever since I've been with a woman."

 

Before Iwaizumi could scold him more, a loud noise along with shouting interrupted him.

 

"Stop moving around!"

 

"I'm not moving around. Anyway, can you please stop dragging me? I can walk." A calm voice sounded.

 

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. Even Kuroo, Akaashi and Kageyama seems to recognize the voice.

 

"That sounded like-"

 

Appearing from the stairs were two guards and being held captive by these two was...

 

"Kei!"

 

Tsukishima looked up and his glare harden seeing [y/n]. She could tell that her lover was angry.

 

"Uh-oh. I didn't expect him to return to Nekoma hastily. But following us here is something I am expecting."Kuroo chuckled not one bit worry about Tsukishima's lashes.

 

"What in the world happened, Kindaichi, Kunimi?" Iwaizumi asked.

 

"We found him roaming around the area while Kindaichi and I were patrolling." The dark haired guy replied. The guy with pointed hair simply nodded in agreement, looking disinterested. However, he suddenly became annoyed as his eyes landed on Kageyama. He remained silent though. Kageyama on the other hand just simply glanced at the two before looking to Tsukishima who was glaring at [y/n].

 

From [y/n], the blonde Karasu's eyes turned to [y/n] and Oikawa's connected hand. If possible, his mood plumeted down a lot more.

 

"Why is Oikawa-san holding [y n]'s hand." Tsukishima asked darkly.

 

Noticing that her hand was still on Oikawa's grip, she hastily pulled it away. "Uhmm... Were just being introduced."

 

Tsukishima forcefully pulled himself away from the Aoba Johsai's gripband walk to [y/n]. He pulled [y/n] and pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly on him. He then let a big smile that screams 'fake'. "Sorry, Oikawa-san. I just came here to retrieve my 'WIFE'."

 

[y/n]'s face reddened hearing that. To hide her red face, she hurried her face on Tsukishima's chest.

 

"Oh. Is that so?" Oikawa smirk and returned to his throne, sitting comfortably once again. "But what does the pretty girl wants from me. Im sure she didn't just travel all the way from your nest to our Sacred Forest just to visit?"

 

Remembering the purpose of their journey, [y/n] pulled away from Tsukishima and faced the Grand King. 

 

"Oikawa-san. One of our friend were poisoned by a Hebi's poison. I beg you, please let us have the miraculous herb that could save him." She bowed her head. Following her example, Kageyama also bowed.

 

"Please Oikawa-san."

 

"Ehh... I am happy seeing Tobio-chan bowing at me but I can't just give my precious children that easily. Besides, what you're asking is an important herb and raising the plant isn't that easy."

 

"Please Oikawa-san! I'll do everything you want! Just please let us have the herb!" Kageyama desperately pleaded.

 

"Please Oikawa-san!" [y/n] bowed more.

 

Oikawa's eyes watched [y/n] and Kageyama. His eyes, observing the two. Everyone remained silent as they let the Grand King think of his decision. After a while, he let a smile.

 

"Alright, I'll hand the herb over."

 

Kageyama and [y/n] looked up to him. "Really?!"

 

"On one condition." He turned to [y/n] with a mysterious smile. "[y/n] will stay here."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Disguised Beauty

"What?!" Tsukishima glared at the Grand King. "Why would we leave [y/n] here?"

 

"Calm down, Tsukishima. I'm not asking her to stay here forever. I only need her here for at least one week, then she's free to go." Oikawa cleared.

 

However, Tsukishima was still suspicious. "Why exactly do you need [y/n] here for a week?"

 

Oikawa simply shrugged. "No particular reason. It' just, it has been a while ever since I've seen a woman. I just want a change of scenery. Do you have any idea what it feels like seeing none other than Iwa-chan everyday?"

 

"Shut up! Like I enjoy seeing your dumb face too everyday!" Iwaizumi snapped back.

 

"I don't know but I don't trust you." Tsukishima muttered.

 

"Well, that's my condition. If you don't like it, then don't." Oikawa said with a grin.

 

"Kei, its ok." [y/n] suddenly said. "Remember, we need the herb to save Suga-san. Besides, one week isn't that long."

 

"Tsk." Tsukishima looked away, annoyed.

 

Kageyama looked at [y/n]. "[y/n]-san. Thank you."

 

[y/n] smiled and shook her head. "Its nothing. If it will save Suga-san, then I'll do anything."

 

"Fine." Tsukishima said. "But I'll be staying here as well. I don't trust these nature spirits."

 

"Why you-" Iwaizumi rolled his sleeves a bit.

 

"Great!!!" Oikawa smiled widely. "I'll make sure you enjoy your stay here."

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Please tell Suga-san to recover, ok?" [y/n] said.

 

"Are you really sure about staying here?" Kageyama asked doubtfully.

 

Kageyama, Kuroo and Akaashi were leaving. Tsukishima and [y/n] were currently seeing them off with Kunimi and Kindaichi accompanying them.

 

"Yes. It's just one week anyway. I'll see you guys after one week." She said.

 

"We need to go, Kageyama." Kuroo reminded him.

 

Nodding, Kageyama turned and left through the portal.

 

"See ya, Tsukki, [y/n]." Kuroo said and followed.

 

"Later." Akaashi simply said before leaving a well.

 

[y/n] watched the portal close as she prayed for Suga's recovery.

 

"Don't worry. The King will bring the herb to Suga-san and he'll recover." Tsukishima said as he stared at the woman.

 

[y/n] looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

 

"Uhmm... I'll bring you to your rooms." Kindaichi interrupted. Oikawa assigned him and Kunimi as the duo's guide.

 

"Okay." 

 

"Just give us one room. I'll share with her." Tsukishima said.

 

"Okay then. Now please follow us." Kindaichi along with Kunimi led them back to the tree palace.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Here we are."

 

"Wow!" [/n]'s eyes widened as she saw the room they were staying at. It was a pretty spacious room with a big bed at the corner. Of course the floor was still wood, they were still inside the tree palace after all but what was impressive was the fountain in the middle of the room. [y/n] has no idea how they did manage to put  that in there. But then again, they were nature spirits. Not only they control trees but also water and animals.

 

Kunimi opened a wooden door at the corner revealing a long stairs. "This leads to the special garden that Oikawa-san likes. Feel free to visit it anytime."

 

"Really?! Thank you!" [y/n[ smiled widely as she thanked the two nature spirits. Seeing her smile, the two looked away with a small red tint on their cheeks. Tsukishima's mood darken upon seeing it.

 

"Well, were tired so can we rest now?" He said rudely.

 

"Kei!"

 

The two scowled but nodded their head nonetheless. "Sure. We'll bring your dinner later."

 

"Oh alright! Thank you once again."

 

When the two left, [y/n] turned to Tsukishima with a scolding look. "That wasn't nice Kei."

 

"I don't like the way they look at you."

 

"Look at me?! They're too shy to even stare at me!"

 

"Well, they obviously fancy you and I don't like that! remember your mine and there is no way I'm sharing you with those nature spirits." He sulkily looked away and crossed his arms.

 

Raising her eyebrow [y/n] stared at him. "Are you jealous?"

 

With his cheeks, reddening, he scowled. "I'm not!"

 

Smiling widely, she nudged the tall Karasu teasingly. "Ohhh... Kei is jelly~"

 

"I told you I'm not!"

 

"Yes you are."

 

"Im not."

 

"Yes- Ah!" Before he knew it, she was in bed with Tsukishima on top of her.

 

"Im not. I dare you to say that I am once again." He whispered with his lip a few inches away from her lips.

 

"Yea-" Her words were interrupted with a soft and cold lips on top of hers. At first, she was surprised with what Tsukishma did, but slowly melted on it. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

 

"Should we use this opportunity to make some baby crows?" He asked with a smirk. 

 

[y/n]'s face reddened at what Tsukishima was implying. "Kei! Were here at Aoba Johsai's territory!" She tried pushing him but he won't budge.

 

"Exactly. There were a lot of hindrance at the Karasu's nest."

 

"But..." She looked away, blushing. "You built a nest for us and our future children, right? If I were to do 'that' with you, then I want to do that at our own nest.

 

Tsukishima stared at her surprised but after a while, he smiled and get off her.He offered his hand at her which she gladly took. "Let's see that garden that Oikawa-san likes." He said as he pulled her up.

 

"OK."

 

Hand in hand, the two of them walked out if the door and descend the stairs down to the garden.

 

Brightly colored flowers greeted them as butterflies fluttered around. Trees were not as high as the others outside but they're a perfect size for a garden like that. On a distance, the two could see a bridge and a pond.

 

"Its really impressive how Oikawa-san could make like this! I think he's great!" [y/n] said as she happily skipped beside Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima however weren't happy hearing her praise the man. "That is what he's only good at."

 

"Oh shush. Enough with that sulky face, Kei. Let's go over that bridge." She pulled him and began running. Sighing, Tsukishima just let her drag him.

 

"This place is peaceful and lovely."

 

Tsukishima looked around, suddenly feeling unnerved. He noticed it the moment they entered the garden but there's something wrong worth the place.

 

Noticing the way Tsukishima was looking around, [y/n] worriedly gripped his hand. "Kei. What's wrong?"

 

Tsukishima turned to her and shook his head. "Nothing."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah." She looked happy looking around the place. He can't find it in his heart to reveal that the whole scenery is nothing but an illusion.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi entered the throne room. His eyes were focused on the sole man sitting on the throne.

 

"What is it, Iwa-chan?" 

 

"What are you planning? Why are you keeping the woman here? And don't give me that 'because it has been a while ever since you saw a woman' crap." Iwaozumi glared at the brown haired spirit. He has been with the guy for as long as he remember. And whether he liked it or not, he knows every curves and turns inside the other man's stupid brain. And right now, he knows he was plotting something.

 

Seiing that theres no escape from Iwaizumi, he let a sigh and looked out in a distance where a gigantic, almost dead tree stood up. "Our mother is dying. We can't let that happen."

 

Iwaizumi's expression turned dark. "The hell, Oikawa! You can't dfo what you are planning!"

 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. For once, he looked serious. And when Oikawa looked like that, Iwaizumi knows no one could change his mind. His mind flashes at that time the two of them happily roams around the area near their 'mother'.

 

"What are we gonna do with the Karasu?" Iwaizumi asked hopelessly.

 

"Don't worry about it. I already planned out everything."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Dreams of the Past

 

  
_A palace. A beautiful palace. High quality tatami, jade ornament from the mainland and byobu's (folding screens) with paintings of Kano Sanraku. [y/n] was not sure how you know about this Kano. But for some reason, well... she just know._

  
  
_A servant sat on the other side of the screen while she sat hidden from the view of whoever will visit her. Now, wait a minute... Servant? And her? Just when did she got a servant and why was she wearing such a heavy layered expensive kimono._

  
  
_Not too far from her, was a mirror. It was a beautiful mirror but the beauty of the thing escaped her as she saw her reflection. That wasn't her face. Why was she inside someone else's body?_

  
  
_"Hime-sama. Lord Oikawa is here." A newly arrived servant declared. [y/n] didn't noticed her came since she was busy staring at her reflection._

  
  
_She wanted to tell her she was mistaken. That she wasn't the princess. She wanted to ask them what's going on and where she was. Wait. Did she just say, Oikawa?_

  
  
_For some reason, her body won't follow her. She wanted to question the servant girl badly but instead... "Please let him in."_

  
  
_"As you wish, hime-sama." The servant walked out of the room and returned after a short while. This time, with a familiar man._

  
  
_He was still as handsome as the last you've seen him. His hair was still brown and his eyes were still as charing as it can be. "Tsuruhime-sama." Oikawa bowed in front of the screen. "Beautiful, hime."_

  
  
_Deep inside, [y/n] was blushing. But whoever the owner of the body just felt flattered as if thirsty for some flattery fro the king of the nature spirits._

  
  
_"Oikawa-san, you have never seen my face, even once. How would you know if I am pretty or not." [y/n], or more specifically, Tsuruhime giggled behind her fan. She really were enjoying this._

  
  
_"Oh. But of course I know you're very pretty. Just listening to your angelic voice was enough for me to know that behind this byobu is the beautiful hime-sama." Oikawa gave his most charming smile. But of course, the lady on the the side of the byobu haven't seen in._

  
  
_"You and your flowery words, Oikawa-san." The princess giggled._

  
  
_"Princess, I brought some gifts for you and along with it is a beautiful flower I grew myself."_

  
  
_The princess' eyes lit up. "Oh! I really love flowers! I heard that you're the one who make the flowers on the garden, bloom!" She excitedly said._

  
  
_"Ah, yes. Your servants told me that you love that garden since your mother always bring you there when she was alive. And I noticed that the flowers were all wilted so I fixed it with a bit of my magic."_

  
  
_Feeling warm inside, the princess smiled. "Thank you, Oikawa-san."_

  
  
_"No problem. As long as you're happy- Oh! How about I bring you to my very own garden?"_

  
  
_"Really?! Ah... But father won't let me." The princess sadly looked down. Her father was very over protective. He won't let her leave the palace n matter what._

  
  
_With a smirk, Oikawa stared at the screen. "How about we escape tonight."_

  
  
_"Eh?!"_

  
  
_"I promise to bring you back before dawn."_

  
  
_The princess bit her lip. [y/n] could feel she was hesitant but really wanted to go. After a short while of contemplating, she finally looked up and nodded. "Alright."_

  
  
_Oikawa smiled. "Perfect."_

  
  
_Then, the scenery changed. [y/n] found herself on a small unfamiliar village. She looked down. She wasn't wearing the expensive kimono anymore. This time, she was wearing a tattered kimono. On her hand was a basket full of vegetables. The basket was pretty heavy but the new body where she now resides were doing her best to carry it. Inside her mind, was 'if I failed to sell this, we won't have any rice tonight._

  
  
_As she walked alone, a lone man suddenly approached her. [y/n] was surprised seeing who it was. Again, it was Oikawa._

  
  
_"Pretty lady, that basket looks heavy, please allow me to carry it for you." Oikawa offered with his usual charming smile. But unlike the princess, the commoner ho owns the body was cautious._

  
  
_"It's ok. Mister. I'll be able to handle it." She politely said._

  
  
_Sensing the girl's caution, Oikawa stepped back raising he hands up. "Oh sorry if I am acting like a suspicious man. But when I saw you struggling, my body moved alone and get into your comfort zone. Please forgive me if i'm making you uncomfortable."_

  
  
_The girl smiled and [y/n] felt that she put her defenses down a little. "It's ok. But thank you for offering your help, Mr..."_

  
  
_"Oikawa Tooru. My name is Oikawa Tooru."_

  
  
_"Oikawa-san. I'm Tsubaki."_

  
  
_"Hey! Your name is a type of a flower! I like growing flowers and I have a lot of Tsubaki (camellia) on my garden."_

  
  
_Tsubaki smiled. "I see."_

  
  
_"Hey! Want to see the garden? You'll love it."_

  
  
_"Oh... Well..." The girl looked down to the basket on her hand. "I really need to sell this."_

  
  
_"How about I will buy all of it. All you need to do is to join me at my garden and drink tea with me." Oikawa offered._

  
  
_"Really? But why?" The girl asked confused at why the man who just met her was being kind to her, offering to buy her goods just so she would accompany him on his garden._

  
  
_Oikawa tilted his head in question. "What do you mean, why?"_

  
  
_"Well, you just met me, yet you're being kind to me."_

  
  
_Oikawa smiled charmingly. "Well, I think you're really pretty and I thought it must be nice to get to know you."_

  
  
_Like the princess before, this girl was charmed easily. In just a heartbeat, she agreed to go with the nature spirit._

  
  
_The scenery changed once again, this time, [y/n] was lying on the bed. She was sure she was on a different body this time. The new body feels weak and [y/n] was having a hard time breathing._

  
  
_[y/n] then heard footsteps coming. And then, coming on her sight, was as usual, Oikawa, following him was Iwaizumi. That's when she realized, she was on the nature spirits tree palace._

  
  
_"Fuyumi-san." Oikawa sadly called. "How are you feeling?"_

  
  
_"Weak." The girl where [y/n] currently resides replied in a weak voice._

  
  
_Oikawa bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I tried to make a plant that will cure you. But no matter what I do, I can't seem to make one."_

  
  
_The girl, Fuyumi forced her weak hand to move and hold Oikawa's hand. "Don't blame yourself, Oikawa-san. I am dying but you did made my short life happy. I know you don't really love me like how I love you but just you being kind to me was enough." She turned her eyes to Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi-san too. He is like a older brother that I never had."_

  
  
_Iwaizumi closed his eyes tightly. Feeling a hopeless as Oikawa. Seeing the scene, [y/n] felt her chest tightening._

  
  
_"I don't have much time left so before I die, I have one wish." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Your mother is weakening once again, right?"_

  
  
_Oikawa and Iwaizumi's eyes widened knowing what the girl was thinking. "[y/n]-chan! You can't do that!" Oikawa shouted. [y/n] could feel his anguish._

  
  
_"You will die!" Iwaizumi shouted as well._

  
  
_Fuyumi chuckled. "I am dying." She said and let a breathe. "The nature spirits have always helped my village. You guys always protected us from the predators. You gave us a lot. So this time, I want to give something in return. If I were to die, then I at least I want to be one with the nature." The determined girl looked at Oikawa. "Please, let me be a fertilizer to 'mother'."_

  
  
_Tears fell from Oikawa and Iwaizumi's eyes. Taking the girl's frail hand, Oikawa nodded. "As you wish."_

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

[y/n] opened her eyes. And to her surprise and horror. She was on a dark place. Tree limbs, were holding her, wrapping itself around her body, tightening and tightening, making it hard for her to breath. It's only  matter of tme before it break her bones and kill her.

 

She remembered her dream. The girls, Oikawa and the garden. And then, she realized... Oikawa has planned to feed her to his 'mother'.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	19. Mother's Suffering

It was painful. It was tight. And little by little, she feel her life draining out of her. [y/n] is dying.

 

Heavy breath escaped from her as the tree squuezed both her life force and body. She remembered her dream, the princess, the poor girl and the dying girl. All of them died in there. The reason she dreamt of them was because their memories flowed inside her captor. And later on, her memories would join them.

 

"Kei..." [y/n] whispered as her tears fell. She wanted to see him one last time. To hold him. And to tell him she loves him.

 

She closed her eyes, surrendering to her fate. "Goodbye, Kei. I love you."

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tsukishima felt a cold hand caressing his cheeks. Groggily, he opened his eyes. Meeting his sight was his beautiful [y/n].

 

"Kei." Her sweet voice echoed.

 

Tsukishima sat up and looked down at the woman. With a sharp eyes.... "Who are you?"

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

[y/n] woke up from her slumber. So she was still alive. She was pretty sure she won't wake up anymore. But it seems that her captor was having its sweet time.

 

Although she was still alive, she was sure she was on the verge of death. She was weak.

 

"Please kill me already." She whispered as she let a weak smile. How long was she going to suffer?

 

"I'm sorry." She suddenly heard a small voice, followed by sobbings. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The voice was getting louder.

 

Through her cloudy vision, she tried to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

 

"I don't want this. I'm sorry." The voice cried.

 

"Please tell me who you are." [y/n] was getting weaker but she forced herself to focus on the voice.

 

"Tooru wanted to save me but it's too late for me. Feeding me life won't revive me. It would just corrupt me."

 

Tooru. Wait. Was the voice talking to Oikawa?

 

"Who are you?" [y/n] tried asking once again.

 

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared. [y/n] closed her eyes, protecting it from the offending light. After a while, she opened her eyes and in front of her was a beautiful woman with a pale skin. Her kimono for some reason was made out of wood while her hair were leaves. Her eyes were silver and it seems to glitter. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down on [y/n].

 

"I don't want this anymore. I want to be free." She said.

 

[y/n] stared at the woman through her half lidded eyes. "Are you the one who is trapping me?"

 

Sadly, the woman nodded. "I am the mother of all the nature spirits. I don't have a name and as long as I know, I am here standing, watching the world evolve." She closed her eyes, a single drop of tears fell on the ground and when it did, a sapling sprouted. However, it withered quickly. "I am not immortal though. I gave life many times, supported them all the time and let them borrow my power sometimes." She opened her eyes and smile sadly at her. "My duty in this world were over. Feeding me life won't save me anymore, it will only prolong my pain." The 'Mother'  reached over and caressed, [y/n]'s cheeks. "You must fight, [y/n]. If you survive death, then you and I will be free."

 

Forcing her eyes to open, [y/n] looked up to 'Mother'. "How? I'm dying."

 

'Mother' nodded. "Yes. Die and go over the wall to return. If you do that, then we"all be free. You, me, Tooru and all of my children. So..." [y/n] closed her eyes as death took over. But before she fell to unconsciousness, she felt 'Mother's' cold lips kiss her eyelids. "Please survive. I'm begging you, child."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. His and Her Own Battles

  
"Who are you?" Tsukishima glared at '[y/n]'.

  
The woman looked at him confused. "Kei? Are you still asleep?" The woman reached up to touch his forehead with expression full of worry and love but Tsukishima swats the approaching hand away.

  
  
"Don't touch me! I will say it again. Who are you?"

  
  
The woman, hurt by the cold look gave him a confused look. "Kei? What's happening to you? Don't you recognize me? I'm [y/n]."

  
  
Scowling, Tsukishima threateningly glared at the [h/c] haired woman. "Bullshit. You're not [y/n]! Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" 

  
  
"Kei."

  
  
"Don't call me! How dare you call me by my name! You're not [y/n]!"

  
  
The woman's face turned emotionless. Her eyes losing it's light. "You should have just let yourself get fooled by the illusion. You just made things difficult, Tsukishima Kei."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Welcome to the Underworld." A tall brown haired man said with a smile.

  
  
"Gate to the Underworld. Not yet Underworld." A tall and intimidating man with white shirt hair corrected. His voice were deep and low.

  
  
"No. Wait. I can't die yet! I need to go back!" She desperately looked at the two. There was someone waiting for her. She can't go yet. "Please let me go back."

  
  
"Well... If you're willing to put your soul on the line, then we will give you a chance to do the 'trial'." The brown haired guy said.

  
  
Desperate to return, [y/n] nodded. "Yes! I'll do anything! Please, someone's waiting for me."

  
  
The men exchanged glances and nodded. "Alright." The brown haired man motioned to the gigantic black gate behind them. "This gate will bring you to the underworld where you will be judged before sending you to void where your soul will sleep until you're ready to be reincarnate. But since you choose the hard way..." He motioned to the narrow land bridge that leads to a gigantic stone mountain. "In order to return back to life, you need to climb over that stone wall. If you do, you will be able to return back to life and be reunited to those people who love you. However..." His face darkens. "If you fall, your soul will be sent to a bottomless hole. Once you do, you will never get reincarnated."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened at the warning. Was she really willing to risk her soul just to return? If she fall, she'll be gone, forever.

  
  
She looked to the gate of the underworld. If she choose that, then she'll be gone from Tsukishima's life. But then, she might be able to meet him again on her next life. But still... 

  
  
Her mind drifted back to the time she spent with Tsukishima. She remembered his smile, his teasing, his touches, his kisses. She want to feel them again. She wanted to be with him again. 

  
  
Full of determination, she turned to the men. "I'll climb the wall."

  
  
"Are you sure? No one has ever succeeded before."

  
  
She felt cold hearing it but gathered her courage and nodded. "Yes." She'll do it for her and Tsikishima's future.

  
  
Letting a sigh the brown haired guy nodded. "Alright, that bridge will lead you there. We'll be waiting for you at the top." Leaving those words, they disappeared.

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Branches sprouted from [y/n]'s impostor's body and reaches toward Tsukishima. Hastily, Tsukishima dodged and jump away.

  
  
"You're too smart for your own good. If only you didn't figure out that I'm not your lover, then maybe you'll be aaloeed to live."

 

"There was no way I wont figure out that you're not [y/n]. [Y/n] smells good. You however smells terrible. You smell like a rotten meat." Tsukishima spat.

  
  
"What did you say?!" The woman angrily attacked Tsukishima once again using her branches.

  
  
Summoning a blade, Tsukishima cut the approaching branches down. However, the branches that he cut regenerates quickly.

  
  
"Tsk. I need to hurry and find [y/n]."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Bleeding fingers, body full of scratches and aching body. [y/n] gritted her teeth as she endure the pain on her body. She was halfway the top. Twice, she fell but managed to grab a protruding stone, saving her soul from the bottomless pit. She was in pain but she keeps going. Even if she ends up losing her fingernails, she'all keep going. With Tsukishima in mind, she keeps going. She will endure everything for him.

  
  
"Kei... Please wait for me."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Damn it." Tsukishima cursed as he hid behind a tree while holding his bleeding shoulder. He tried losing her using his illusion but for some reason, it doesnt have any effect on her. He also tried attacking hrter using his dagger but  it just heals. "What am I going to do? To begin with, I'm not good with physical battles." He let a deep breath. "I need to calm down. Oikawa-san surely has something to do with this. I'm sure he has [y/n]."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Aone... I can't believe this... She's almost here." The brown haired gate guardian looked down I'm disbelief.

  
  
Without a word, the tall guy, Aone nodded in admiration. No one has ever tried taking the harder path before. For centuries, he has been guarding the gate to the underworld together with the brown haired guy, Futakuchi. Ever since he became a guardian, all the souls he encountered choose to enter the gate after hearing what will happen to their soul if they fail the wall trial. 

  
  
"Almost there." The girl shakily reached up to another stone. She was bleeding. Her fingernails were missing. Her body were full of scratches. And she was shaking badly. Why? What drives her to do this?

  
  
"Why don't you just give up? You have been given a chance to enter the gate. Yet you choose to suffer. Why are you doing this?" Aone asked, surprising the other man beside him. He was always quiet and he rarely say anything so it was surprising that he opened his mouth to talk to the soul.

  
  
Letting a weak smile, the girl looked up. She's almost there but she don't have any strength left. "There is a man that I love. And he's waiting for me. I don't want him to be sad so for him...." She forced her shaking body to move. "For our future... I'll endure everything." She held on to the last stone but lost her footing, falling back.

  
Slowly, she closed her eyes. "Its over.... I'm sorry.... Kei.... I love you...."

  
  
Accepting her fate, she let her body plunge down. But suddenly.

  
  
"Aone!"

  
  
She felt a big hand holding her arm. Opening her eyes, she look up. "You..." The white haired guardian was holding her arm, saving her from her fate.

  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Aone!!!" The other guardian yelled.

  
  
Ignoring him, the guy, Aone pulled her up. He let her go once she was safe. "Why did you save me?" She asked.

  
  
"I'm not sure. But I can't let you die." He replied before pointing to the corner where a white portal was located. "Go. That portal will bring you back to your body. He's waiting for you."

  
  
"Thank you." [Y/n] took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you." 

  
  
He nodded. "Go."

  
  
The woman nodded and head through the portal, leaving the gate guardians.

  
  
"Aone, what the heck! You just let a soul go! You'll get punish!" Futakuchi pointed at him.

  
  
"I know. I'll accept any punishment."

  
  
Futakuchi stared at him in disbelief. "Are you for real?!"

  
  
Aone remained silent, looking at the portal. Seeing that his partner feels no regret, he sighed. "I'll be quiet and won't report this. So be grateful." He pat the taller man's shoulder. "Let's go back to the gate."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Tsukishima avoided another attack from the impostor once again. Scratches and blood covered his body. His wings were also useless now thanks to one attack from her. 

  
  
Truth to be told, he already figured out how to defeat her. But he can't find that one thing that could defeat her. 

  
  
"Tsk. Let's try luring her on a illusion again." Waving his wings, he released some dust toward the woman. Illusion of being drowned.

  
  
"Haha! Water won't hurt me!"

  
  
Tsukishima suddenly stopped. "So... The illusion has effect on her. Its just, she wasn't scared of what I throw on her..." He remembered making an illusion of being buried and being cut to pieces before. But she just accept all of it making him think that it doesn't have any effect. But he's wrong.

  
  
With a smirk, he waved his wing once again, sending more dust on her. He prepared another illusion. "If water doesn't have any effect, how about a fire?!"

  
  
"What?! Ahhhh!!!" The woman scream and began rolling on the ground. "I'll burn!!! Kill the fired!!! Nooo!!!!"

  
  
"Go ahead and burn." Tsukishima spat and left. He was going to face Oikawa. "Just wait for me, [y/n]."

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Wilted Hope

  
*Splash*

  
  
Wide eyed, Oikawa stood along with Iwaizumi in shock. The water where they view the entire scene of Tsukishima and the impostor, splashed everywhere meaning that the spell was broken.

  
  
"Oikawa. That..."

  
  
Oikawa nodded. "She's been defeated."

  
  
"Even if she's defeated, she wasn't suppose to disappear. She was suppose to return here." Iwaizumi watch the other man in confusion.

  
  
Oikawa's wide eyes turned to the direction of the gigantic tree a distance away from the tree palace where they were in. The dried up tree stood tall, however little by little, he noticed the branches falling apart.

  
  
"No...." His panic stricken eyes never leaving the dying tree. "No!!!" In an instant, Oikawa was running out.

  
  
"Oikawa!!!"

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"Child... Child... Wake up..."

  
  
[y/n] groaned as she felt something nudges her. "Ugh..."

  
  
"I'm glad you returned."

  
  
Groggily, she looked up. A dead tree stood up in there. "What- Ow!" She winced as she felt a sudden bolt of pain surges down on her body.

  
  
"Don't move yet. Your body will feel the injury you got while in between the land of living and death." The voice explained.

  
  
[y/n] remembered her journey at the land of the dead and felt the strength left from her body, probably from relief.  
  
"I'm glad..."

  
  
She thought she was done for. She thought everything was over and she will disappear, forever. But she was given a second chance. A chance to live, a chance to be with those who care about her. A chance to be with Tsukishima.

  
  
"Ah!!! Kei!!!" She forced herself to stand as she remembered the karasu. "I need to find Kei."

  
  
"Not gonna happen."

  
  
[y/n] turned as she heard the familiar voice. "Oikawa-san."

  
  
Oikawa was smiling like usual. However, there's something dark with the way he was smiling. Cautiously, she stepped back.

  
  
"Aww... What's the matter, [y/n]-san? You look scared." He said with a chuckle.

  
  
"Child. You need to hurry and escape." The mother's voice was weak. She sounded like she was dying. "I wanted to help you but I don't have any strength left. Also, Tooru couldn't hear me anymore. No one among my children could hear me anymore."

  
  
[y/n] wanted to run. Even without the mother telling her that she needed to run, just by looking at Oikawa's expression, she know she nedd to escape.

  
  
"Oikawa!"

  
  
And now, Iwaizumi was there too.

  
  
[y/n] stared at the two nature guardian in fear. She just escaped death and now she was facing it again.

  
  
"Forgive me, [y/n]-chan. I have nothing against you. I actually like you. I really do. But..." Oikawa summoned a dagger. The blade glints dangerously. "In order to keep our mother alive, we need to sacrifice, a pure hearted maiden. The maiden's blood would cure her thirst, her life would gibe her energy while her corpse would be her fertilizer."

  
  
[y/n] shook her head and forced her voice out. "This isn't what your mother want. She said she wanted you to stop."

  
  
Oikawa let a chuckle while Iwaizumi stared at her. "That's impossible. I mean, mother already stopped talking a hundred years ago. There is no way she would talk again. If she could talk, she would talk to me first. I am her first born after all."

  
  
"Oikawa-san. Please don't do this."

  
  
Oikawa's eyes remained lifeless. He was set on takingbher life for the sake of his mother. But mother said that nothing can't save her anymore, that the more Oikawa keep sacrificing life, the more she will suffer and corrupted.

  
  
"Now, let's bring you back to where you were suppose to be. Oikawa disappeared and in an instant, reappeared in front of her, slashing a dagger on her arm.

  
  
"Ahh!!!" She stumbled back as she felt a throbbing pain on her arm. Her blood flows down on the ground. And on the ground where her blood landed, sprouted a flower. An ugly, almost wilted flower.

  
  
"No matter how many dies here, the only thing I could do is to prolong mother's life. See the flower you just grow? It was always like that. All the women's blood that flow in here could only grew wilted flower." Pain was etched on Oikawa's face. Tears flow down on his cheek. "Please. Just let me kill you."

  
  
Wanting to save those who were important to her. Wanting to be with those who were important to her. [Y/n] knows those feelings. Oikawa wanted to save his mother even though it was already too late. [Y/n] understand what he feels. But that was the reason why she can't surrender her life. Someone else needs her.

  
  
"I can't."

  
  
"If that's the case, then I'll take it myself!" Oikawa moved to attack.

  
  
[y/n] tried to move, however, she was totally tired and on pain. Her whole body was shaking badly. Her eyes widened in horror as Oikawa appeared in front of her with his dagger. "Die."

  
  
"No! You die!" A loud smacking sound echoed as Oikawa was sent away by a strong kick.

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes teared in relief and happiness seeing the familiar back and wings in front of her. "Kei."

  
  
Oikawa let a small displeased sound. "Damn it..."

  
  
Burning in rage and anger, Tsukishima stood alone, determined to face the two of the strongest nature spirits who ever lived.

  
  
"I'll destroy all of you..." Black fog surrounds Tsukishima's body and for some reason, the air began to felt heavy. [y/n] suddenly felt that something was not right.

 

  
"Kei?"  
  
Something terrible was going to happen.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. A Demon that a Love Creates

"Kei?" Something wasn't right. Something was not right with how Tsukishima was acting.

 

"SHIT! OIKAWA! DODGE!!!" Iwaizumi jumped away while dragging Oikawa with him as sharp black blades flew down to where they were standing. The grass on the ground wilted as if poisoned by the sharp object from Tsukishima.

 

"Kei!"

 

Tsukishima turned to look to [y/n].

 

"!!!" [y/n]'s eyes widened in horror in fear. There was something demonic on him. The look on his eyes... It wasn't Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima walked to [y/n] and cupped her cheeks. [y/n] winced as the black fog surrounding him touched her skin. It felt terrible. A maniacal smile was visible on his lips as he caressed her cheeks gently.  "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you. No one could hurt you anymore."

 

She's supposed to felt relieved and happy hearing this from Tsukishima. But for some reason, she felt something different. Fear. Why? Why was she scared of him? She loves him but looking at his face right now, she couldn't help but to question if this man was the same Tsukishima she used to know.

 

Tsukishima turned to face the two men, leaving [y/n] shaking.

 

"Oikawa, be careful. Something is wrong with him." Iwaizumi alerted Oikawa as his eyes remained at the Karasu.

 

Just them, Tsukishima disappeared from where he was standing and reappear in front of Iwaizumi before sending the black haired man, a kick on the gut.

 

"Iwa-chan!" 

 

"Think about yourself first." Tsukishima's calm but dark voice echoed as he reappeared once again in front of Oikawa. Tsukishima tried to stab him with a dagger but Oikawa hastily dodged and jump away.

 

"Damn it! How did he become as strong as this!" Oikawa cursed.

 

A wind blows and along with it, was a small weak voice. "This is bad, child. Please stop him... His instinct has taken over..." It was the mother.

 

"What do you mean?! What's happening with Kei?!"

 

"Your lover is a half man, half crow. Crows were animals and it's on their instinct to act aggressively when they were threatened. Karasu's weren't that aggressive, however if they see their chicks or partner wounded, chances are they would go follow their animal instinct. It is to kill to protect or to kill for revenge." The mother explained despite finding it hard to talk. "Also, I could feel how much he loves you. Any man would turn into a demon when in love, remember that. So please stop him before he kills my children. You're the only one who could stop him."

 

Nodding, [y/n] turned to Tsukishima. "Kei! Please stop this!"

 

Turning his head to her a bit, Tsukishima let a smile. A smile that sent a shiver on [y/n]'s body. "Not yet, I need to make sure these fuckers blood would spill first before leaving."

 

"K-kei..."

 

"Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-sama!" A group of nature guardian arrives and surrounded Tsukishima. Tsukishima however, only grinned widely. 

 

"More blood to spill."

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lazily lounging on a tree, Kuroo suddenly felt a strong familiar scented bloodlust. "That-" His cat eyes landed to the direction of the Aoba Johsai.

 

"Kuroo!!!" Bokuto landed down on the same branch he was in. His face looked troubled.

 

"You feel that too?"

 

"I'm sure everyone does." Bokuto muttered.

 

As the two stayed still, they felt the bloodlust grew stronger and stronger. 

 

Kuroo couldn't take it anymore. He stood up straight with a panicked expression. "This is getting out if hand. I don't know what happened or what dupid that idiot Oikawa do but we can't let Tsukki dirty his hands with death." He pointed to Bokuto. "Go and gather the others then follow me to the enemy's nest."

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Kei!!! Please!!! That's enough!!!" [y/n] cried as Tsukishima attacked the nature spirits. Tsukishima remained unwounded while Oikawa, Iwaizumi and the others were all bloody and weak.

 

"Do you really think you could best me with numbers? I don't care how many you guys are. I would never forgive all of you for hurting what's mine." Tsukishima chuckled darkly, ignoring [y/n].

 

[y/n] was scared. She really was scared. But if she remained there, watching, she was sure Tsukishima would end up destroying the nature spirits. Gathering up all her courage, she run towards the karasu and hug him from behind. "Please, Kei! Please stop!" She begged as fat tears fell from her eyes.

 

However, Tsukishima was already lost in madness, without any hesitation, he shot her a mad look before sending her flying a few distance away. She let a grown as she hit the ground painfully.

 

The nature spirits eyes widened seeing what Tsukishima just did. All were speechless. Didn't he just promised to protect her?

 

[y/n] felt something wet on her head. With shaking a shaking hand, she reached up on the area and back down to check what it was. Upon seeing the red liquid on her hands, a aching throb, course through her bleeding head.

 

She the looked up to the man who caused the wound. The same man who swore his eternal love to her. The man who she was willing to share her future. The man who she loves.

 

With a mad smirk plastered on his face, [y/n] was sure that this man wasn't the same Tsukisdhima that she knows. 

 

This man..?

 

Its a devil.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Letting Go

The air felt heavy. [y/n] felt cold sweat covered her as Tsukishima focused his attention to her. With a maddened look on his eyes, Tsukishima questioned [y/n]. "Why? Can't you see I'm doing this for you?"  
  
[y/n] swallowed the lump forming on her throat. In front of her stood Tsukishima but for some reason, she felt like she was facing a stranger. A very dangerous stranger.  
  
Tsukishima raised his arms open to her and let a smile. "Come here, my love."  
  
[y/n]'s eyes trailed along his arms. The blood coated arms of Tsukishima. She then looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Kei. Please wake up already. This isn't like you."  
  
"Not like me? Maybe you just don't know me well." He chuckled.  
  
[y/n] opened her mouth to talk but noticed one of the nature spirits creeping closer behind Tsukishima. She heared Iwaizumi called him Kyotani before and he was very reckless and aggressive with his attacks. He even managed to wound some of his comrades thanks to his out of control attacks.  
  
"Kei!"   
  
Kyotani lunge towards Tsukishima. Tsukishima however was prepared for any sneak attack and summoned a strong wind by waving his wings furiously. Along with the wind were moonlight dusts which covered all the nature spirits.  
  
Tsukishima chuckled and faced the fallen nature spirits. "Is that all you can do?"  
  
Frustration and anger were visible on their faces. They were nature spirits for gods sake. How could a mere Karasu defeat them like this?  
  
"I am getting tired of this. Let's end this already." [Y/n]'s eyes widened as Tsukishima raised his hand. She don't have any idea what he was planning to do. But she has a bad feeling about this.  
  
"K-kei?" [Y/n] called out but he ignored her and focused on his hand.   
  
Suddenly, a light formed on his hand and its getting bigger.  
  
"Shit! Everyone prepare!" Iwaizumi warned everyone.  
  
Tsukishima chuckled. "Say goodbye to this world." Tsukishima threw the ball of energy towards the nature spirits. It was very fast and very destructive.  
  
"Kei! No!" [Y/n] screamed.  
  
The ball keep heading towards the spirits but out of nowhere, a blur of white and black stepped in front of them and blast the ball away. It hits a gigantic rock a few distance away and to [y/n]'s horror, it completely turned the stone to dust. What would have happened if that thing hits a living spirit?  
  
"You..." Oikawa muttered as he stared at their savior.  
  
"You owe me, Oikawa!" The loud and familiar voice belongs to none other than the leader of the Fukuro himself, Bokuto Koutaro.  
  
Tsukishima a opened hiaps mouth to yell at Bokuto but before he could do it, a painful hit landed behind his heas, knocking him unconscious.   
  
"Kei!" [Y/n] run to Tsukishima and pulled his fallen body into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry. He's fine. " The one who was responsible for Tsukishima passing out said.  
  
"Kuroo-san."  
  
"How did you two manage to enter here?!" Oikawa asked.  
  
"Don't underestimate Bokuto, Oikawa." Kuroo replied as Bokuto just stood there proudly. "Now..." Kuroo's face turned dangerously serious. "What did you do, Oikawa?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Tsukki knows how to control himself compare to others. No matter what, he always has his emotion in check. However, he totally lose control this time and this is the first time it happens. Meaning, you guys did something to force his beastly side out." Kuroo glared at the brown haired nature spirits.  
  
"Please forgive him..." A weak voice sounded in the air.  
  
The nature spirits eyes widened upon recognizing the voice. "Mother?"   
  
Bright light appeared out of nowhere and gathered in front of everyone. In just a few second, the light formed a beautiful lady.  
  
"Mother!" Oikawa forced himself up and run towards the woman. "Mother, you're alive." Oikawa let a relieved smile. The woman however shook her head and gave the son a small sad smile.  
  
"My journey and mission in this world is over. You out if everyone should know this by now."  
  
"But... We could still save you!" Oikawa desperately said.  
  
The woman reached up and touched Oikawa on the cheek. "You have always been a good son, Tooru. And I am proud to have made you as I made every and each of your brothers." She turned her eyes to the other nature spirits. "That's why I know that everyone knows that it is my time to go and time to let me go. I am suffering. And the more I stay in this world when its time for me to pass on, the more I become corrupted. Why do you think the trees outside have grown abnormally, trapping everyone inside?"  
  
[y/n] remembered the story about the nature spirits trapping the people of Karasuno as a punishment for the Karasu's. So that wasn't real. And the reason wby everyone was trapped because of the 'mother'.  
  
"But mother..." Oikawa begged her to stay but she shook her head."  
  
"Oikawa." Iwaizumi called. Oikawa turned to look at him. "She's tired already. If you don't want her to suffer anymore, then let her go."  
  
Oikawa looked down as he bit his lip. Tears were forming on his eyes.   
  
The light brightens as Oikawa finally nodded. "Thank you and good bye everyone." The light forming her body scattered. And as they disappeared, a small voice echoed. "Finally, I'm free..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	24. Gone

Everyone was silent. No one dared to talk as the remnants of light from the nature spirits’ mother disappeared. Tears fell silently from the spirits’ eyes as they quietly said their final goodbyes to the mother who gave them life. Each and every one of them were heartbroken, but the most affected one was Oikawa.  
   
The said man was crying, looking up to the sky as if he couldn’t hear or see anything else.  
   
On the other side, Bokuto, who was always loud,was silent for once. Kuroo took Tsukishima from [y/n] and easily picked up the younger man.  
   
"We should leave." Kuroo whispered to [y/n]. "The others are waiting at the portal. Bokuto could only bring two people in, so the others remained outside."  
   
[y/n] hesitantly nodded as she followed Kuroo, who signalled Bokuto to move already.  
   
[y/n] looked back to the nature spirits, feeling sorry for them. She knew how it felt to lose someone important. When her brother died, she was devastated. But with the help of the Karasu, she moved on and later found happiness in Tsukishima.  
  


She prayed that they too would find happiness.

   
"[y/n]!!!"  
   
"[y/n]‐San!!!"  
   
"[y/n]‐chan!!!"  
   
Countless people called out to [y/n] the moment they reappeared from the portal that Bokutohad made.  
   
[y/n]!!!" Yachi was the first to run to her, followed by Hinata and Kageyama. Yachi hugged her tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. "Kiyoko and I were so worried about you!!!"  
   
"Sorry." [y/n] apologized. She wanted to cry too but felt too drained and tired. "Where is Kiyoko, anyway?"  
   
Yachi pulled away. "She's at the Karasu nest, helping with taking care of Suga‐san."  
   
Upon hearing the name, her eyes widened. "That's right! How is he?! How's Suga‐san?!"  
   
"He's OK now. Just recovering." Kageyama answered.  
   
[y/n] let a sigh of relief. "Thank god then."  
   
"What happened to Tsukishima?" Hinata asked, looking at the unconscious Tsukishima on Kuroo's back.  
   
"It's a long story. We should go back first. Everyone is tired." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
   
   
   
   
  


 

   
"Tsukki!!!" Yamaguchi burst into the room at Nekoma where Kuroo put Tsukishima to rest.  
   
Everyone decided to just bring him to Nekoma since it was nearer than Karasu's nest and Fukuro's nest.  
   
Kuroohadsent Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi back to Karasu's to tell the news about Tsukishima, so it's no wonder why Yamaguchi was there.  
   
"What happened to him?! Is he OK?" A panicked Yamaguchi asked.  
   
"Don't worry. He's fine. Just let him rest for a bit." Bokuto said.  
   
Yamaguchi turned to [y/n]. "But I felt Tsukki's power. And it felt somehow different. Like it was full of anger."  
   
Kuroo, Bokuto and [y/n] exchanged glances.  
   
"Come, Yamaguchi. Let's leave [y/n] and Tsukki to rest. We'll explain what happened to you outside."  
   
Yamaguchi hesitantly nodded. Truth was he wanted to stay with his friend but he knew [y/n] would do a better job in taking care of Tsukishima than him so he followed the Neko and Fukuro out.  
   
When the three left, [y/n] turned to the sleeping Tsukishima. Looking at him now, sleeping peacefully, she really couldn’tbelieve that he was the same guy who was about to murder the nature spirits a few hours ago. She was scared of him, back then. But no matter what, he was still the same Tsukishima that she loved wholeheartedly.  
  


"Kei..." She whispered as she took his hand. It was cold. "I know you did that to protect me. But I really don't want to see you like that ever again. It hurts me to see you like that. I love you so much, Kei." [Y/n] pressed her lips to Tsukishima's cold ones then climbed into the bed, lying down beside him. She was tired. A lot of things hadhappened and she was drained. [Y/n] closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

   
Tsukishima was aware of what he had done. He had seen everything with his own eyes and had done it with his own hands. But he wasn't in control at that time. It was him, but at the same time, it wasn’t. It was like when you're half asleep and doing things you're not aware of doing. The only difference was, he was aware of what he did.  
   
The moment he lost control, he felt like he was floating in mid-air. He didn't regret hurting Oikawa. The nature spirit deserved it. But he regretted hurting [y/n]. Seeing the fear on her beautiful face was something he never wanted to see everagain. He wanted to stop, to make her smile again, but he couldn't control himself. At that time, all he wanted was to wipe outall of Aoba.   
  


"I can't control myself.... I'm scared... Someday, I might end up hurting her if I remain like this..."

   
A gentle sun woke [y/n] up. It was a pleasant morning, she was sure of it. She was feeling good, as thoughwhat happened last night was nothing but a dream. Sitting up, the first thing she noticed was the empty space beside her. A folded piece of paper was lying on said empty space.  
"Must be Kei's," she muttered as she picked up the note, unfolding it to check its content.  
   
[y/n] read the note, frozen in shock.The note fell out of her hand down onto the bed.  
   
Tears welled up in her eyes as the contents continued to echo inside her head.  
   
“Kei… He’s gone…”  
   
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Brother

 

 

In a dimly lit room, a lone man sat silently. His brown eyes watched the candle burning as the flame danced on its tip.

 

Footsteps echoed, interrupting the man's thoughts. Little by little, the newcomer revealed himself, surprising the other.

 

"Kei?"

 

"It’s been a long time, nii‐chan."

 

 ________________________________________________________________________

 

"Shh... Please don't cry, [y/n]‐chan." Shirofuku patted [y/n]'s back as the other woman cried.

 

When [y/n] found Tsukishima's note that morning, Shirofuku had just arrived to send a message to Kuroo and to visit [y/n] at the same time. However, what she found was a crying [y/n]. She was enraged by what Tsukishima did. She called out to Kuroo to ask him about Tsukishima but the other man had no idea where he was. He hadalready sent Inuoka, one of the neko,to the Karasu's to check if Tsukishima was there.

 

"Why, Shirofuku‐san? He said he loved me. But now, he says he doesn’t want to be with me anymore? What did I do?" She sobbed.

 

The older girl hugged her tightly, trying to console her. She didn’t have any idea what Tsukishima was thinking. But she had a feeling that it had something to do with what happened at the Aoba Johsai. From what Bokuto had told her, it wasn't pleasant.

 

"Don't worry. We'll find him and let him explain. Kuroo‐san has already sent the nekos to find him. And Inuoka‐san will have informed the Karasu about this by now, so they'll surely look for him as well. Later, I'll ask Bokuto and Akaashi to help too so don't cry anymore, Ok?"

 

[y/n] sniffed and nodded. "Thank you Shirofuku‐san. You are like Shimizu, always there to console me whenever I cry."

 

Shirofuku chuckled a bit, wiping the other woman's cheeks. Tsukki is a dead man once they find him.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Ever since his brother was born, Tsukishima Akiteru had watched his brother grew up. Kei, his brother, trusted him and whenever he was troubled, Akiteru was the one he always ran off to. Like now.

 

The dirty-blond haired man sighed as he looked at the younger Tsukishima. The younger man hadjust told him everything that happened to him including finding a mate and the nature spirits’ attempt to sacrifice her.

 

"Kei?"

 

"Nii‐chan?"

 

"So you'll just give her up?" The older Tsukishima asked.

 

Kei looked down, torn. Akiteru knew that he really didn’t want to give up on her but was scared that if he stayed with her, he'd hurt her one day.

 

Karasu losing control of themselves was normal, even Akiteru himself had experienced that before. But for someone as calm and collected like his brother, losing control was scary. Especially when there was a chance that he would accidentally hurt someone he loves because of it.

 

His younger brother was still young and still needed guidance. That's what Akiteru was there for.

 

Patting his brother on the shoulder, he smiled. "I never thought that there was someone in this world who could make you like this. You really do care about her, huh?”

 

Kei looked away but didn't deny it.

 

 "Why don't you rest here for a while and clear your head. Then later, decide what you really want to do. I won't tell you what you need to do and what you don't need to do. I want you to figure it out yourself. So for now..." Akiteru stood up. "I want you to meet someone." 

 

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Someone?" He stood up and followed his brother outside.

 

"Ukai‐san found him wandering in the forest. He was heavily wounded and was scared. It took us a while before we managed to convince him that we wouldn’t hurt him. Still, he won't tell us what happened to him. He looks so scared when reminded of what led him here." Akiteru said as they walked.

 

Keilooked at him questioningly. "Who is he?"

 

"A human. He said his name is Takeda Ittetsu."

 

"What?!"

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Rise of the King

__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The first thing Tsukishima Kei noticed with Takeda Ittetsu was how different he was from [y/n]. It was as though  they weren't siblings at all. The next thing he noticed was how scared Ittetsu was upon seeing him. Akiteru, his brother, told him that the man was wary of strangers. As of now, he only was comfortable with him and Ukai who found him.  
  
[Y/n] mentioned that her brother's name was Ittetsu. But was this man really the brother she was looking for?  
Tsukishima wanted to ask him. But from the way the man was looking at him, he wasn't sure if asking him was a good idea. So for now, he would keep the questions to himself. Only for now.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"[y/n]?"   
  
[y/n] looked up to the source of the voice and her eyes widened, seeing who it was.  
  
"Suga‐san!" Her eyes, red thanks to nonstop tears, locked onto him. "You're really okay now."  
  
Suga smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you for what you did to save me. And... I'm sorry."  
  
The woman gave him a confused look. "Why are you apologizing, Suga-san?"  
  
Sugawara looked away. "If I didn't get poisoned, Tsukishima wouldn't..." He stopped, it was hard for him to finish.  
[y/n] shook her head and took his hand. "It’s not your fault, Suga‐san. Things happened and none of it was your fault," she assured him.  
  
Sugawara turned to her. "But‐"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to hear any apologies, Suga‐san."  
  
Sugawara sighed and nodded. "Alright." He held [y/n]'s hand and grasped it tightly. "Alright."  
  
________________________________________________________________________      
  
Later that day, Sugawara brought [y/n] back to the nest. With them was Kuroo, some of the nekos, Bokuto and Akaashi.  
  
It seemed that Daichi summoned them to talk about the mysterious attacks on the Karasus.  
  
Everyone was now assembled at the meeting room, a serious expression on everyone's faces.  
  
"I really do think that the Shiratori were not the one's attacking us." Sugawara said.  
  
"Why do you say that, Suga‐san? They’ve attacked the humans of Karasuno before, I'm sure they wouldn’t hesitate to attack anyone." Tanaka gritted his teeth as he silently cursed the Shiratoris.  
  
"Shiratoris don't hate humans though. What's the motive behind their attack on humans if it was them?" Ennoshita turned to Daichi. "There's none."  
  
Daichi nodded. "Also, about the poison. They don't use poisons."  
  
Asahi nodded in agreement. "Why attack with poison if they could easily tear us with claws?"  
  
When the poison was brought up, everyone turned to Kuroo. "The poison used on Suga‐san was Hebi's poison.  
  
However, Hebi has no reason to attack Karasu. Nekos, maybe, but not Karasu," Akaashi offered.  
  
Having no clue, everyone silently sighed. No matter how much they thought about it, they really had no idea as to who their enemy was.  
  
"I think it’s time to ask for the elders’ help." Daichi stated, causing everyone to turn to him.  
  
"Elders?" [y/n] whispered.  
  
Sugawara, who was sitting beside her, offered his explanation. The Elders were the war veterans of the karasu. They were far more experienced when it came to dealing with attacks.  
  
"If that's the case, I will go and ask for their help." Kageyama's voice aired. Everyone stared at him in surprise.  
  
Kageyama disliked dealing with the elders. He had always believed that they blamed him for the destruction of the Karasu. He believed that the elders thought he was a failure, so he avoided them.  
  
"Kageyama." Suga stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. "You don't need to push yourself."  
  
Kageyama looked down and gritted his teeth. His fists were clenched tightly by his sides.  
  
"I'm a coward," he started. "I was so scared to face them. It was my responsibility to guide everyone but I was too scared of failing, so I left everything to Daichi‐san. Because we didn’t have a king to unite everyone, the karasu were split into groups and forced to hide from bigger predators, like the Shiratori." He looked up, and with a determined look, he faced everyone. "To us karasu, our strength is in numbers. I'm not going to be a coward anymore. As the heir of the previous king, I'll talk to the elders and ask for their guidance. I won't let anyone end up like Suga‐san. I'll make sure we find whoever it was that did this to us and make them pay! So...." He turned to Daichi and bowed his head. "Please let me go, Daichi‐san!"  
  
Daichi stared at Kageyama in surprise before letting out a loud laugh. Surprised, Kageyama looked up at him.  
  
"After that declaration of leadership, you'll bow to me? Aren't you contradicting yourself there?” Daichi grinned.  
  
"Sorry." Kageyama bowed his head again but looked up after hearing Daichi's next words.  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Daichi‐san."  
  
"I've been waiting all this time," he sighed. "I've been waiting for the next king to finally give an order once again.  
  
So, fine. If the king himself wants to go to the elders, then so be it."  
  
Kageyama's eyes widened. "Thank you!"  
  
"But Dai‐san... Are you sure about this? Kageyama is still a chick." Tanaka stated.  
  
"Yes, he is, but he'll never grow up if we don't give him a chance." He turned to Kageyama. "It’s time for him to fly away from the nest."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Takeda Ittetsu stared at the scenery in front of him. The serene atmosphere was very calming. Yet, all Ittetsu could see in front of his eyes was fire and blood.  
  
He could still remember the scent of blood wafting through his nose. And the screams of pain and anguish of his fellow villagers. He would never forget that horrifying night.  
  
That night, he woke up and found his sister missing. Panicking, he ran out of their house in search for her. But the moment he stepped out, screams filled the air. Everything happened so quickly. Houses burst into flame.  
  
Desperate, he began running, all the while calling for his sister. Then, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and fell down. Weakly, he looked up to meet a terrifying creature.  
  
He'll never forget those merciless eyes. He'll never forget that creature.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Kageyama! You were kinda cool back at our meeting!" Hinata excitedly slapped Kageyama on the back, much to the other karasu's annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe that you're a grown-up now." Sugawara said with a proud smile resembling that of a mother's.  
Asahi let out a laugh. "You're acting like a mother."  
  
"I basically raised him, you know?" Sugawara replied back with an offended look.  
  
"Kageyama," Daichi called out as he walked out with [y/n] from the meeting room. "I want you to bring [y/n] with you."  
  
Everyone looked at Daichi in surprise.  
  
"Dai‐san! The way to the elders’ nest is dangerous!" Nishinoya blurted out.  
  
"Noya‐san is right! She has already gone through a lot of danger!" Tanaka added.  
  
"It's her who wanted to go," Shimizu said in a soft voice. She was also against with the idea of [y/n] going with Kageyama. But she saw how determined [y/n] was when she asked Daichi for permission. Seeing that, Shimizu had decided to trust her.  
  
Daichi glanced at Tanaka and Nishinoya before turning to Narita and Kinoshita. "You guys have always been our messengers. You know the way better than any of us. So I want you two to go with Kageyama and [y/n].”  
  
Kinoshita and Narita nodded in response.  
  
"I wanna go too!" Hinata jumped up and down.  
  
"Just stay here, dumbass!" Kageyama shot him an irritated look.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You'll just get in the way! Why do you want to come with us anyway?!"  
  
"We’re partners. Of course I want to come too," Hinata said with a rare serious look on his face, surprising everyone.  
Kageyama stared at the orange haired Karasu. He had known Hinata ever since he began living at that nest. Wait... No. He had known him even way before. He remembered one of the palace maids walking with a noisy boy that he had found annoying. He had never bothered to talk to the boy before, though. The first time he talked to him was when Daichi forced him to pair up with Hinata. It was dangerous for Karasu to go alone so they always went in pairs. To Kageyama’s displeasure, he was stuck with the noisy little karasu. The two of them always argued with each other back then. But before they knew it, they become comrades who trusted each other. Sure, they still argue, but most of their arguments now were about stupid things.  
  
That expression on Hinata's face was pretty rare, but Kageyama had seen it before. He knew that when Hinata was like that, no one could stop him.  
  
 Kageyama let out a sigh and turned to Daichi. "Can we bring Hinata with us too?"  
  
Daichi looked hesitant. He knew Hinata was capable, but it was still dangerous.  
  
"If you're worried, why don't we send Fukunaga and Kai with them?" A voice offered.  
  
Everyone turned to the newcomer. "Kuroo."  
  
"Is it really okay?" Daichi glanced at the two aforementioned Neko.  
  
Fukunaga nodded while Kai smiled. "It’s okay. We have a lot of free time."  
  
Daichi smiled and turned to Hinata. "Okay, Hinata. Go with them."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Just be careful, you guys."  
  
Kageyama nodded and turned to the others who were to join him. "Let's go."  
  
Everyone left to see Kageyama and the others out except for Kuroo and the other Neko.  
  
Kenma stepped beside their leader and gave him a pointed look. "You're thinking of something."  
  
It wasn't a question. Kenma was sure Kuroo had something on his mind.  
  
Kuroo turned to Kenma before facing Inuoka and Shibayama, who were silently watching them.   
  
"I have been thinking over this and I have an idea who might be doing these attacks."  
  
Yaku closed his eyes. "You want Inuoka and Shibayama to investigate and find you proof?" Kuroo nodded.  
  
"Inuoka. Shibayama. Find any hints of where to find the Hebi. They are the answer to our questions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Leave it to us."  
  
The two neko left, leaving Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku.  
  
Kenma stepped beside Kuroo. “And who was your guess?”  
  
Kuroo closed his eyes as he remembered a pair of sharp eyes.  Those eyes with no hint of mercy in them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. Enemy Revealed

"Hey." Ukai Keishin, a karasu, called out to Ittetsu as the other man blankly stared into the distance.  
  
Ittetsu turned to the voice, facing the man who found him bleeding in the middle of the burnt houses and scattered corpses.  
  
He owed the karasu a big deal, yet, it was hard for him to share what he saw and what he experienced that night. Ukai was being considerate though. Ittetsu was thankful that Ukai was not forcing him to tell anything.  
  
"Are you fine, staying here? It’s getting cold already. Why don't you stay at your room and rest?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to think."  
  
Ukai sighed. He really wanted to know what had happened that night. He heard from Akiteru that the Karasu at the other nest were being attacked and he had a hunch that whoever destroyed Karasuno was the also one responsible for the other attacks.   
  
"Ukai!"  
  
"Shimada?" Shimada Makoto, one of the Karasu, landed beside Ukai with a panicked expression. "What's the matter?"  
  
"We just got a letter from Kurokawa. The southern camp was attacked and Tashiro was wounded!"  
  
"What?!" Ukai clicked his tongue. "First, Sugawara and now, Tashiro. How many karasu are going to get hurt by these attacks? Just who the heck are these attackers?!"  
  
Shimada turned to Ittetsu. "Takinoue said that the one who destroyed karasuno was probably the one behind this."  
Ukai's eyes widened before giving Shimada a warning look. He already told everyone not to mention karasuno when Ittetsu was around. But it seemed that everyone was already fed up with Ittetsu's silence.  
  
"Come, Shimada. Let's go and see Tashiro."  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Let's camp here." Kinoshita said as they landed on dry ground.  
  
  
"Yeah. Travelling in the dark is dangerous." Kai added.  
  
"I'll catch some fish for dinner." Kageyama said and turned to Hinata. "Come with me, I also need someone who will bring some water to drink."  
  
"Okay!" Hinata enthusiastically replied and flew off with Kageyama.  
  
"Fukunaga and I will go and look around then."  
  
"Okay." Narita nodded as the neko left.  
  
"Uhmm... I'll go and get some dried wood." [Y/n] said.  
  
"I'll do it, [y/n]‐San," Kinoshita offered, but the girl just shook her head.  
  
"I'll be fine. I won't go that far."  
  
"Well, okay. Just be careful."  
  
[y/n] smiled and left.       
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Inuoka and Shibayama headed to the ruins of Karasuno. Burnt houses were everywhere and although the dead were already buried, the stench still remained.  
  
"This is just cruel." Inuoka whispered as he sadly looked around at the remains of the once lively town of Karasuno.   
  
"Yeah. I can imagine what happened that night just by looking at what remains." Shibayama added.  
  
The two walked around until they reached a hill. Mounds of land and sticks greeted the two.   
  
"Was that‐"  
  
"Yeah." Inuoka nodded. "The place where the karasu buried the bodies."  
  
"Let's offer a prayer."   
  
The two closed their eyes as they offered a small prayer. When they were done, they clapped their hands three times.  
  
"Let's find some clues here."  
  
Inuoka nodded and turned around only to find something that was very familiar to him.  
  
"That‐"  
  
A medallion with an insignia. He'll never forget that insignia. It was the insignia of the creatures who killed his whole family and his other kind.       
____________________________________________________    
  
"Looks like I've got enough sticks." [y/n] muttered as she picked up the last stick. "I’d better go back now. I'm sure Kageyama and the others are back." She turned to head back to her companions but stopped upon hearing a rustling sound.  
  
She stopped and listened carefully. It was dark now, she could hear nothing but silence. "Must be my imagination..."  
  
She whispered and began to move again.  Suddenly, a large creature jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" She screamed in fear and looked up. A man with a crazed look was glaring down at her. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were unfocused. She stared at him in fear. She knew that now was the time to call out for help but she was frozen in fear. All she could do was stare at him in horror.  
  
The man on top of her raised his hairy arms and that's when she realized that he had sharp nails. Nails that were ready to rip her to shreds.  
  
"No... Please... Don't..." She begged as he prepared to slash her.  
  
He struck down. [y/n] closed her eyes tightly and waited for her death. But it didn't come. She didn't feel any pain.  
  
The only thing she felt was something heavy falling on her.  
  
Scared, she opened her eyes. The moment she did, that heavy thing was peeled off her and thrown to the side.  
"Eh? Is that an Itachi?"  
  
"Yeah. An affected one it seems."  
  
[y/n] looked up to her savior. Two men were standing there. Two men with gigantic wings like Karasu, but not black.   
  
Her eyes widened. It's the Shiratori!       
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Wait!" Ittetsu called out to the two Karasu.  
  
Ukai and Shimada turned to him in surprise.  
  
"The one who attacked the Karasuno that night...”  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"That medallion!" Shibayama stared at the medallion that Inuoka was holding.  
  
Inuoka remembered Hinata telling them that the victims of the Karasuno had many thin cuts on their body, as if cut by a thin blade. Like the others, he thought that they're from the claws of Shiratori. But now...  
  
"Yuki.... The one who attacked Karasuno...."  
  
He's sure about this. Shiratori's claws left a big cut as if cutting a chunk of meat, not thin blade cuts.     
    
____________________________________________________  
  
To Ukai, Shimada, Inuoka and Shibayama... Everything is clear now. The real enemy is not Shiratori but....  
  
Itachi.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	28. The Lair of Shiratori

"Why did you brought me here?" [y/n] sent the Shiratori's a piercing glare as she sat in front of them.

Just a few moments ago, she was attacked by a strange creature while picking up sticks. She thought she was done for but two Shiratori came and saved her. The next thing she know was being picked up, slung like a sack and being carried away. She screamed for help and she was sure, Kageyama and the others heard her. But Shiratori flies fast. Even if her companions tries to catch them, the Shiratori would still end up leaving them behind. They have bigger wings after all.  
  
She was supposed to fear them. But right now, she felt no fear. Only hatred. Burning hatred.  
  
"Are you going to kill me too?" She asked in a low voice.  
  
The tallest Shiratori who was from what she heard was Ushijima raised his eyebrow as he sent her a questioning look. What was that? Why was he looking at her like that. Its like he was asking her what was she talking about.  
  
"That Itachi was still alive. I didn't kill him. And I won't kill you. I don't kill a human and especially not a woman. If it wasn't clear to you yet, I saved your life by bringing you here." Ushijima replied with that monotonous tone.  
  
This sent [y/n]'s blood boiling. How dare he! Acting like an innocent saint when he and his kind just massacred a whole village! And save her? Like hell he did!  
  
[y/n] remembered her brother. Her over protective but kind and caring brother. If it wasn't for these creatures then he was still probably alive.  
  
"Bastard!" Unable to control her emotion anymore, she lunged towards Ushijima with her fist.  
  
"Hey!" The spiky haired shiratori who was with Ushijima when he found her grabbed her before she could land any punches to the indifferent Ushijima.  
  
The other shiratori around them were at lost on what to do. Some were scared for unknown reason.

"You destroyed everything! My village! My brother! You hurt those who I love!"

"Calm down, please!" Red haired spiky restrained her.

"Tendou, be a little gentle, will you? That's a woman you are holding." Another stoic shiratori said.

"Damn it, Semi! Try helping me here then!" Tendou shouted. The shiratori Semi however just turned his head away on another direction as if he didn't heard the other man.

"What are you talking about?" Ushijima asked looking confused.

Instead of answering, [y/n] just continued her angry words. "If it weren't for you, Suga-san wouldn't be poisoned! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have go to ask the Aoba Johsai's help! If it weren't for you, we wouldnt have ended fighting them! And..." She stopped struggling as tears fell from her eyes. "If... If it weren't for you... *sob* Kei wouldnt have left me..."She sobbed as Tendou let her go. She then fell on the ground as she cried. "Kei..."

The shiratori around her were at lost of what to do. Female shiratori were fierce and tough so it's pretty rare for the males to see the females cry so they don't have any idea on what to do, now that they're facing a crying woman.

"Hey." A soothing voice called out. [y/n] looked up. Crouching in front of her was a black haired shiratori with a friendly smile. "What's your name?"

He's a shiratori. An enemy who destroyed her village. But for some reason, she felt no malice coming from him. His aura even reminds her of her brother. Before she could stop herself, she answered. "[y/n]."

"[y/n]-san. My name is Reon. Now, can you calm down a bit, please. And please don't cry. Crying don't suit your pretty face." He smiled and pulled out a cloth, wiping her tear stained cheeks. "There. Looking better. Now, you mentioned about us destroying your village? Can you tell us more about that?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Here." Akiteru handed Kei a cup of tea.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you want to do now? When are you going to return to her?" Akiteru asked as he sat beside his brother.

Kei looked down. He missed her and wanted to see her. But he was scared. What if he ended up losing control and hurt her again?

Akiteru let a sigh. "Sorry for being noisy about it. I know its not my business but you're my brother so I worry about you."

Kei was about to say something when something landed in front of them, surprising the brothers.

"What the-"

He then recognized the orange haired karasu who looked like someone who was chased down by a dozen of shiratori.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up. To his surprise, the karasu's eyes was teary. Suddenly, he felt like something bad happened.

"Tsukishima! [y/n]-san was taken by a pair of shiratori!"

"What?"

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. The Truth Behind the Myth

"So... You mean to say, your village were attacked and it was us?" the shiratori named Tendou asked, confused.

[y/n] looked at the shiratori's faces, one by one. Each of them mirrored Tendou's confusion. They looked like, they have no idea what she was talking about.

"Uhmm... Did you guys attacked a village without me knowing?" Tendou asked, looking around his fellow shiratori.

"Of course we didn't! Are you stupid?" the one named Semi, replied, shooting Tendou an annoyed look. "Why would we attack a village when were trying to isolate ourselves from the other race?"

"Wh-what? I don't understand..." [y/n] whispered in confusion. Why were they acting like they don't have any idea of what she was saying?

"It wasn't us." Ushijima said.

[y/n] turned to look at the biggest of the Shiratori. He looked serious. And... He looked like he wasn't lying. Were they blaming the wrong people all this time? But if it wasn't them, who did that despicable attack?

"Yes. We don't have any reason to attack humanity, especially the only remaining human on this dimension." Reon added. 

"Dimension?" The more [y/n] talked to these creature, the more she become more confused.

"Oh... You don't know?" Reon and Ushijima exchanged glances as if troubled.

"[y/n]-san, right? You heard about why the town of Karasuno was trapped right?" Semi asked.

[y/n] nodded. "Aoba trapped the town in revenge against the Karasu who were the protector of the Karasuno." she stated. It was a legend that old people told the children. But now that [y/n] knows that Karasu, Aoba and other mythical creatures actually exist, to her, it was now a reality. The Shiratori however became more troubled after hearing what she said.

"Aoba wouldn't do such a thing." Ushijima was the first to talk. "Oikawa did a lot of questionable thing. But he wouldn't use humanity to hurt the Karasu."

Reon nodded in agreement. "Oikawa created a separate dimension and trapped creatures like us on this dimension to protect the humanity and to keep them 'pure'."

"What? I don't understand." [y/n]'s head was beginning to hurt. So... Does it mean that they're not on the 'human realm' anymore? And what does they mean 'keep them pure'?

"You heard of creatures like us, having children with human race, right?" Tendou asked this time. 

Of course she did. [y/n] herself was on a relationship like that. Tsukishima was a Karasu and she was a human.

"Human gene's are weak. The moment a human has a child with a Karasu, or a Neko, or a Shiratori, the child would take after us without any hint of humanity in them. Back when we still live alongside with humans, it was normal for us to find a human mate because children born with human mother or a father were a lit more healthier and stronger than a pure breed child. Oikawa feared that one day would come and humanity would go extinct." Reon explained.

[y/n]'s eyes widened at this discovery. Were they telling the truth? If they do, why did the Karasu hide it from them. She then realized something. Why was Karasuno trapped then? They're human as far as she knows.

"Us? How about us from Karasuno? Why are we also here?" she asked.

"War has broken with the war hungry Itachi's leading it. Itachi's main tactic was to launch attack to the villages whenever the men of the villages were away. So when the men were away, the women and children would be left alone defenseless."

"Karasu and Neko... Have you seen any women among them?"

[y/n] shook her head. She heard they were killed... She the realized. Were they killed by the Itachi?

Seeing the realization in her eyes, Reon nodded. "Neko and Karasu goes all out on their wars. They leave with all the men leaving their women and children without a guard. So they were all decimated."

"Oikawa knows that Neko and Karasu were not compatible with any species. The only race Neko and Karasu could have a child were humans. So Oikawa trapped your town with us." Ushijima added.

"I... I can't believe this..." So, Oikawa trapped everyone there? Then... What happened to those villagers who left and disappeared? Like her father? "There were those who left but didn't return? Where are they?"

"We really don't know. There were others who eats human. Like Hebi and Fukuro."

[y/n]'s knees weakened and fell on her knees. Her father... Her poor father... She was really confused now. Everything she learned... It was too much. They were trapped and now, there were only three of them. But there were still a lot of questions. Will she able to find answers? Only time will tell.

  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	30. Target: Itachi

"How is Tsukishima?" Kageyama asked Hinata. He just returned from his meeting with the elders. He knows they were doubtful whether someone young and inexperienced as him could lead but they were at least willing to give him a chance to prove himself.

"He just returned with lanky neko dragging him. They forced him to rest. I think, Bokuto-san make him drink a sleeping draught." Hinata replied. 

It has been weeks ever since [y/n] was kidnapped by the shiratori. Since then, Tsukishima has been searching without a rest. Everyone, including the nekos and fukuros were helping but there were no trace of her.

"This is my fault." Kageyama blamed himself. He shouldn't have brought her with them. If he didn't, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.

"This is no time to be blaming yourself." a familiar voice said.

Jumping on the branch where the two karasu were standing was the neko's leader. "Kuroo-san."

"Don't worry about [y/n]. She's on a safe hands." Kuroo assured them confidently.

"How can you say that, Kuroo-san?! They're shiratori!" Hinata shot. He knew that the neko was easy going but they're dealing with something serious!

"Shibayama and Inuoka sent me a message."

"Huh?" Was he changing the topic?

Seeing the confused faces of the two, Kuroo just grinned. "Come with me. Were having a meeting."

"Kuroo-san, we don't-"

"You'll understand why I am not worried, after the meeting." he cuts them. "Come."

* * *

* * *

 

Two weeks. She has been there for two weeks. [y/n] wanted to go home. She was sure everyone was worried and were searching for her. But she can't go back yet. The portal connecting Shiratorizawa Forest (the Shiratori's domain), only open on the third week. Tendou said it opens for one whole day. At that time, shiratori were free to leave but needed to return before the end of the day or else they would be locked out for three weeks.

On her stay at  Shiratorizawa, she learned a lot of things regarding the Shiratori race. One was they were not terrible creatures as she thought. They have nothing to do with the destruction of her town (she still has no idea who did it, sadly) and they're way of living was just the same as the karasu. Second, female shiratori were tough and fierce as the male, while male shiratori despite being hunters were gentlemen. Some were shy. And third, they treat humans as if a delicate creature like now...

"[y/n]-san! What are you doing?! What if you get burn?! And did you just carry those wood?! You should have call me!" Goshiki Tsutomu, one of the youngest shiratori fussed around her as she tried to make a fire. 

"I'm okay, Goshiki-san. Please don't worry." [y/n] laughed.

"[y/n]-san, is this one bothering you?" another shiratori called Shirabu Kenjiro came. He gave Goshiki a glare as he passed him.

"I'm not!"

"No. He's not. But he worries a lot." [y/n] smiled. Seriously, these two reminded [y/n] of Kageyama and Hinata. They bickered a lot but she saw how the two worked together. Despite of the mean remarks, they actually trust each other.

Being reminded of her karasu friends, [y/n] couldn't help but to feel sad. Sure, the shiratori were nice. But her home was with the karasu. They were who saved her when she was in danger. They were the one who took her in when she has nowhere to go. And... Kei was out there. Kei... She missed him. Does he know that she was missing? Was he looking for her? Does he missed her too?

"[y/n]-san? Are you okay?" Goshiki asked as he noticed her expression. "Wait... Did you got hurt?! Where?!" Goshiki panicked thinking that she got silent because she was hurting somewhere.

[y/n] let a small laugh, feeling a bit better seeing Goshiki's concern. "No. I'm not hurt."

"Are you sad then?" Shirabu asked.

She turned to Shirabu surprised. Was it showing on her face? Having no reason to hide it, she nodded. "I miss my friends."

"Oh." Shirabu nodded in understanding. He understand what she was feeling. One time, he got locked out of the portal when he failed to return before sunset. He was so lonely being outside for three weeks. He even missed Goshiki. That was the most humiliating part of it. Missing Goshiki.

"Are you going to leave once the portal opened?" Goshiki asked sadly.

[y/n] nodded. "There are people waiting for me." She would miss these shiratori once she returned but she can't stay there. Her friends and her boyf-... No. Her husband was out there.

"Can't you just stay with us?" Goshiki continued. "I'll make sure you won't get lonely here!"

[y/n] smiled sadly, shaking her head. Goshiki was a sweet guy but the only one who could make her happy was Kei. "Sorry. Goshiki. I would miss you guys but my home is out there."

"But-"

"Just give it up, Goshiki." Shirabu sighed.

"Fine." Goshiki backed off with a pout.

Feeling sorry for the shiratori, she pat his head. She was enjoying her time with these shiratori. She truly do. But she can't stay there. Because her love, her future, her one only Kei was out there.

* * *

* * *

 

Tsukishima opened his eyes. He just dreamt. He dream about [y/n] and their future children. They were happy in there. Too happy which make it more cruel waking up without her on his side. At least she was safe. Kuroo told him that it wasn't Shiratori who attacked Karasuno. He almost fell down when he heard that. He was so relieved.

But still, he wanted to take her back as soon as possible. He can't rest until she was there beside him. Why was she still there anyway? What was taking her so long to return? Is she angry at him? Is she angry that he left? Is she tired of him? He felt a sting thinking of that. He was always mean at her. He teased her a lot. But he thought she understand that that was just how he was. He thought she accepted all his good and bad points. He know he was a total jerk but still...

"Shit..." he cursed. He needed her back. No matter what, he needed her by his side. Screw his fears. Hurting her? Losing control? Was his love for her that weak? If he truly love her, he won't waste his time fearing that he'll end up losing control and hurting her. Instead, he would use that time to learn to control himself and stay by her side. He know he was still a danger for her and to others. He almost ripped Hinata to sheds when he heared [y/n] was taken by the shiratori. But he swear, he'll control himself from now on. He'll do his best for her and for the future he have seen on his dream.

* * *

* * *

"So it really was the Itachis?" Ukai Ikkei, former general of the karasu army asked gravely as he stared the lone human doing with them at the meeting room.  
Takeda Ittetsu nodded. "I don't really know how itachi and shiratori looked but since shiratoris were avian, I am sure that those who attacked as weren't avian. They donht have feathers or wings." 

Ukai Keishin nodded in agreement. "When Takeda-san explained how they looked like, the first race that crossed my mind were the itachi."

Old man Ukai turned to the nekos. "And you said these young ones found something that belonged to the itachi?"

Kuroo nodded and motioned to Inuoka and Shibayama. The two exchanged glances before handing a small medallion to the former general.

The old man stared at the medallion with a grave look on his face. Seeing it, Hinata and Kageyama peeked over his shoulder.

"That insignia... Is that itachis?" Hinata asked seeing the markings engraved at the metal.

Ukai Ikkei nodded. "Yes. This is definitely theirs." he replied and looked up to Ukai. "Does Sawamura and the others know about this?"

"Uhmm... I sent Narita-san and Kinoshita-san to inform Daichi-san and the fukuros." Kageyama said.

"Oh? Training to be a good leader now, little king?" the old man grinned.

"Sorry."

"No. You did the right thing. Keep up the good work and those stubborn geezer would accept you as the new king." he said, patting Kageyama on the back.

"Thank you." 

"Let's adjourn this meeting for now. Without the others we can't really form a plan. As of now, all we could do is to be careful. Remember not to go outside the nest alone. Always bring someone with you." the veteran said and stood up. "I'll go talk to the elders. Back to what you need to do."

"Yes sir!"

As everyone walked out of the room, Hinata and Kageyama watched Takeda. They were told that Takeda was [y/n]'s older brother. They were happy knowing that he was actually alive. They were sure, [y/n] would be so happy too. But Ukai told them not to tell Takeda about [y/n] yet. She was taken by the shiratori. Even after knowing she was alive, seeing that she was at the claws of shiratori that he wasn't familiar, he would just end up worrying about her. At the meeting, they purposely didn't mention about [y/n]. Kuroo already sent Kai and Fukunaga with some of the fukuro to search while Tsukishima was resting. Hopefully, they would come back with a good news.

* * *

* * *

 

Scream echoed through the dark halls of the cave-like dungeon. Locked on gigantic cages were bloodshot eyed itachis. Some were screaming while others were violently rattling their cages.

Near the cages was another itachi groaning in pain. He was sweating badly and his breathing was rough.

"No... Not yet... Not until we find the remedy for this..." he groaned.

Forcing himself, he stood up and walked towards the table where countless if herbs were scattered. Enduring the pain, he grinds the herbs.

"Not yet..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	31. Hunt for Hebi

Watching the karasu children below, Kuroo fondly remembered when Taukishima was still a child. Even as a child, he already have that personality but he has his cute moments making the neko smile.

Taukishima was first brought to him when the itachi's attacked their nest. He was wounded and looked like he had seen hell. Yet, those unwavering eyes remained. Strong and resolute. He heard that his brother was taken away to heal him while his mother died along with all the women and some children a few years ago. Kuroo was the same. He lost his family too. That was why he couldn't leave the child, Tsukishima alone. Before he knew it, Tsukishima has become a younger brother he never had.

That was why if he could do something to help him, he would. 

"Kuroo." a smaller figure jumped on the tree where Kuroo was standing.

"Hm? What is it, Yaku?" 

"What are you planning to do?" Yaku asked.

Kuroo looked back to the scenery below. Ukai said that everyones presence was necessary to formulate a plan. But right now, Kuroo's priority was not the itachi. It was Tsukishima's peace of mind. That was why he wanted to bring [y/n] back as soon as possible.

"I sent, Kenma, Yamamoto and Lev to find the hebi."

"What?! Why?!" Yaku asked in surprise.

Neko and hebi were sworn enemies. Back then, hebi always messed up nekos territory. Yaku couldn't understand why Kuroo wanted to find those snakes.

"Hebi might know where the shiratori nest is located."

"Oh. It's because of [y/n]-san then."

"Well yeah. I'm worried about Tsukki. But it wasn't just that. If hebi knows where the shiratoris, then we'll be also one step closer in locating the itachi."

For as long as he remember, shiratori were a close ally of the itachi. Kuroo thought that maybe shiratori knows something.

"Do you think they'll tell us anything?" 

Kuroo smiled. " I have my ways."

* * *

* * *

 

"[y/n]-san?" a voice called out to [y/n]. She was currently sitting beside a small pond, watching the koi swim around. Despite being there physically, her mind was somewhere else though. That was until now, when two shiratori interrupted her thoughts.

"Reon-san. Ushijima-san."

"Are you alright?" Rein asked looking worried. He probably noticed how she was feeling.

[y/n] doesn't want to worry them. They have been nice to her, doing their best to make then feel comfortable. She don't want to trouble them too much.

"Yes. Please don't worry about me." she smiled hoping it would hide her sadness.

Ushijima stared at her silently. Shiratori were nice but sometimes, the quiet Ushijima makes her uncomfortable. Whenever he look at her, she felt like he's looking through her soul.

"You want to go home already?" Ushijima suddenly said.

[y/n] looked up to him. Looking straight to his eyes, she could tell he'll see through her lies. And so, she nodded. "Actually, someone's waiting for me." she hesitated at first but after a short while, she decided to continue. "My husband, a karasu is waiting."

Well, she wasn't sure if Tsukishima know she was missing or if he was searching for her. But deep inside, she hope he does.

Ushijima has the same poker face despite of what she said. Reon on the other hand was surprised. "Husband?! He must be worried now! I'm not familiar with the karasu but I heard they're almost the same as us shiratori when it comes to our mate. A missing mate is a huge blow to us avians." Reon explained.

Hearing it, [y/n] became a lot more worried. Back with the nature spirits, Tsukishima became overly protective and violent when she got hurt. Now, she was missing, will Tsukishima be alright?

* * *

* * *

 

Bokuto doesn't like using sleeping draught. Akaashi said that it wasn't harmful but he still don't like it. That was why, it was hard for him to make Tsukishima drink it. He already have woken up now, but he seems sluggish meaning that the draught was still on his body. At least he was a lot more calmer now compared before. But maybe it wasn't the draught that calmed him. Maybe it was Kuroo's reassurance.

"Hey Kuroo. Is [y/n] really safe with shiratori? Shiratori and itachi were allies." Bokuto asked as he brew more of the draught.

Kuroo who has his eyes closed in the guise of nappin, opened one of his eyes to look at Bokuto. "Yes. She's fine. That Ushiwaka might be expressionless but I can't see him hurting any human especially a helpless girl."

"Hmm? Did you know that it wasn't the shiratori from the start?"

"I have my doubts when I heard the karasu blaming the shiratori but I don't have any proof so I keep quiet." Kuroo explained, closing his eyes.

"I heard you ordered to find the hebi. Never thought you'll ask for their help."

Kuroo opened his eyes and gave Bokuto a sour look. "Who said anything about asking their help?"

"Aren't you going to ask them about the shiratori?"

"Do you really think they would just tell me what I wanted to know?" Kuroo questioned.

Bokuto gave him a confused look. "They don't but... What exactly are you planning to do?"

Kuroo grinned. "I'll offer them something that they seriously wanted. If I do, then they'll tell me." he said with a confident look. "And if I offer them something in return of something, that means I'm not asking for their help but doing some business with them. There is no freaking way I'm going to ask their help. Not now. Not ever."

* * *

* * *

 

Deep within the grassy area of the forest, three neko were looking around. Kenma, Yamamoto and Lev

"Kenma. Are you sure we'll find a clue here?" Yamamoto asked. They have been looking around for a while now, yet there weren't any signs of hebi.

"Yes. This area used to be hebi's territory. Hebis liked grassy places since grass were a lot more easier to walk with for them." Hebis were half men, half snake. Their upper body were like human, while their lower body were of snake.

"I don't understand why Kuroo-san wanted us to find them. Just thinking about them makjes my blood boil." Lev stated, totally displeased with the idea of searching the snakes.

"Just shut up and keep looking." Kenma said as he walk deeper through the area.

Grumbling, both Lev and Yamamoto walked through the other side.

Kenma was also against of searching the hebis. After all, nekos and hebis were mortal enemies. But Kenma knows that Kuroo knows what he was doing. For centuries, Kuroo led the remaining nekos. After the war that almost wiped the entire neko race, Kuroi led them and have done his best to protect the remaining nekos. That's why he trust Kuroo.

" _He could get insufferable as Bokuto sometimes though._ " he thought.

Kenma parted the tall grasses covering his way. As he did, his eyes widened. "Found it."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Deal with the Leader of the Hebi

Hebi. These fearsome creatures have brought fear over the heart of humans in ancient times. Being part of their diet, they hunted and feed over the humanity making them one of the most feared creatures by humans. Their terror lasted until the aobas separated the dimension of humans and mystical creatures. Since then, no one have ever seen them. Same as the itachi and shiratori, they disappeared without a trace. Or so everyone thought.

"Kuroo." Kenma called the neko leader. Behind him, was Yamamoto and Lev.

"Did you found them?" Kuroo asked as he faced the smaller neko.

"North. Near their old lair. I've seen snake marks on the soil that leads to that small entrance."

Kuroo grinned and patted Kenma on the back. "You really are the nekos best tracker."

"I'm not. Anyway, what are you planning to do now?"

"I'll go there myself."

"Woah! Alone?!" Lev questioned, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. My only target is Daisho. I need to be careful not to alert the other hebi."

"But Kuroo-san! That's dangerous!" Yamamoto said this time.

"I'll be fine. If there is someone who could actually infiltrate the hebis lair without being seen, its me."

"But-"

"Just be careful." Kenma interrupted Yamamoto and handed a map he had made to Kuroo. "I marked the place. If you follow the map, you'll easily find it."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kuroo took the map and head out.

It has been a long time ever since he has done something like this. But he'll make sure he'll succeed.

* * *

* * *

 

Suguru Daisho has been the leader of the hebi's for thousands of years. He led the tribe from wars to wars, plagues to plagues, disasters to disasters. So anyone could say  that he knows what to do to preserve their race.

Hebis were not that strong. Still, they're not entirely weak. Daisho knows that and he craftily played around the battlefield among those superior races like itachis, shiratoris and fukuros. Call him a sneaky bastard but ensuring his race survival was his top priority. And so, he allied his race with the shiratori and itachi. He would have done the same with the fukuros if only they weren't allied with the nekos and karasus. Karasus were on war with shiratoris on that time while Daisho despises the young general of the neko army.

Everything he did was for his clan. That was the reason why he also decided to hide his whole race when the itachi and shiratori decided to isolate themselves. He was scared that without the protection of the two stronger races, nekos, their mortal enemy would attack them for revenge. 

For hundred of years, they remained hidden from the outsiders. That was why he was so surprised seeing the black haired smug neko that he despised so much in front of him.

"H-how-" he started but couldn't form a sentence in surprise.

"How did I manage to avoid your traps? Or how did I manage to locate you?" Kuroo smirked. "I'm a cat. Avoiding traps and dangers are our specialty. And locating you is easy if we actually tried to."

Recovering from his shock, Daisho glared at Kuroo and stood defensively. His actions were calm but calculated. He know he couldn't win if it was a one on one fight. But maybe, if he tried to make a fuzz, the others would heard him and be alerted of the trespasser. Still, he needed to do it carefully. Kuroo might attack him if he call some backup. The neko could kill him in just a snap and escape before the others could come, he was sure.

"Why are you here?" he questioned the neko, eyes were focused on his every move.

Kuroo however was just standing there, relaxed as if he belonged their and didn't trespassed. "I want to know where the shiratotis nest is."

Kuroo's reply surprised Daisho. Neko has nothing against the shiratori. Karasu, maybe but neko? Sure, neko and karasu were allies but he doubt karasu would declare a war against shiratori. War period was long over. The aobas made sure of it. But then again, aobas doesn't care about anything anymore. Still, he doubt karasu would start a war on that time and age.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned Kuroo once again.

"They has Tsukki's wife." Kuroo replied.

"Tsukki? Moonlight crow?" Daisho's eyes brightened upon hearing the name. Like any other creature, hebis were also interested with the power of the moonlight wings. Hebis were the same as fukuros, herbalists. The only difference they have with fukuros was hebis infused their potions with magic (dark magic most of the time) while fukuros focuses on healings. Hebis believe that moonlight wings (or its dusts) was the ultimate recipe for everything "Wait... Wife? Female karasu were extinct." Daisho stated a few moments.

"Who said she was a karasu?  She's a human." Kuroo cleared.

"I see." Daisho nodded. He knows karasu and human mating were common so he wasn't that surprised. "But you really think I'll actually help you?" 

Kuroo's grin widened if it was possible and pulled a small glass bottle from his sleeve. Daisho's eyes widened as he saw the shining powder inside the bottle.

"Th-thats-"

"Moonlight dust."

Daisho's eyes sparked seeing the rare dust. They technically used to go to war for those dust and now, it was in front of him with Kuroo waving it.

"Tell me, and this is yours." Kuroo said, tempting him.

Daisho knows telling Kuroo what he wanted was a betrayal. Even if it was just for survival, they were still allied with the shiratori. But those moonlight dust... He wanted them.

"West of here is a gigantic wisteria tree." he started, totally falling from the temptation. "Every three weeks, a portal would appear in front of that tree."

"Portal?" 

"Portal to the lair of the shiratori."

Kuroo nodded. He believes Daisho. He know Daisho was an opportunist but he doesn't lie. Especially with the moonlight dust as a bait, Kuroo was sure he would tell the truth. "We still have a few weeks left then."

"Yeah. Now hand that dusts over here!" Daisho tried to grab the bottle from Kuroo but Kuroo pulled away.

"Wait. Make me something that will help us to communicate with Tsukki's wife."

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal!" Daisho argued.

"We haven't made a deal, I said I'll give you this if you rat out the shiratori's lair but I didn't say that's all." Kuroo cleared with a grin.

"You dirt bastard! Fine! But give me some of that first!"

"For what?"

"I'll make you a potion that will make you meet with someone on your dream! Is that enough for the moonlight dust?!"

"Yeah. Here." Kuroo replied and handed the bottle, satisfied.

"This won't take long." Daisho glater before turning to the cauldron. He picked up some herbs and bottles from the shelf and worked on the potion.

Behind him, Kuroo watches. He has no knowledge when it comes to alchemy, magic or potions but even so, he could tell that Daisho was a great potion brewer. Of course he wouldn't admit it but he does respect him for that skill. He might be annoying and get on his nerves especially when they were younger but he couldn't deny that his skill rivals, well maybe no on Bokuto's level, but maybe Akaashi. But then again, he wouldnt know, Akaashi and Bokuto can't make magical potions like Daisho after all.

It took fifteen more minutes before Daisho filled a small bottle with a golden colored concoction and handed it to Kuroo. 

"There! Just drink it tonight while thinking of the person you wanted to talk to. Once you did, you'll fell asleep at the same time as the person you wanted to meet on your dream." he explained.

"I see."

"Yeah. Now leave!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kuroo turned and walked towards the door. But as he reached the doorway, he stopped. "Oh, right. Did your snakes attacked any karasu recently?" Kuroo asked, not even bothering to look back.

Daisho stared at the nekos back confused. "Attack? We've been living peacefully here ever since we made a deal with the aobas. If there's someone who was attacking someone noiw, its you. The hell you're thinking, infiltrating someone's place and harassing its leader."

"Does the itachi still trade poison with you?" Kuroo continued his questions, ignoring Daisho's complains.

"Since the split of the two factions, they stopped trading with us. I don't even have any news about them."

"Split?" Kuroo turned back to Daisho, now with a serious expression. He knew something wrong was happening with the itachi. But it seems that something deeper was going on. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
